A Lost Sister Found
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: After the deaths of her Senshi, Usagi goes into space, in search of her lost brother whom she hasn't seen since before the war of A.C. 195
1. Prologue

A Lost Sister Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, they belong to several companies and creators. Please don't sue me, believe me, you wouldn't get very much, I have about ten bucks to my name and a few CD's.

After Usagi's friends are all killed in a great battle, she seeks to find her brother who she hasn't heard from in about three years. Where will she even begin looking? And why is her father trying to force her to fight or their colony?

Prologue

"Please, we can't let him win… give me the strength I need…" Neo Queen Serenity whispered as she begged for the power to defeat the most powerful monster they had ever faced, a monster by the name of the Doom Phantom.

"You can't give up Serenity, please we're behind you…" Mar's voice whispered in Serenity's mind.

"I will not give up…" Serenity whispered back. "I will protect me friends… I will defeat this enemy… I will not let you down…"

"I'll be home soon Mommy…" A small voice whispered next to Neo Queen Serenity. The voice of her future daughter, her little ChibiUsa, heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo. When the little girl had first appeared, Usagi had treated her poorly, calling her brat and teasing her all the time. Now, she had grown to love the little girl more than she was willing to admit.

"Rest easy, my child… you will be home soon…" Serenity said, smiling over at the young child. She closed her eyes, concentrating all of her power on the evil demon that had invaded their world. She felt a sense of dread tugging at her chest as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing that her friends were slowly slumping to the ground, barely alive. "Please… hold on a little longer, my friends…" She whispered, seeing her Endymion struggling as well. He slumped to his knees, feeling his energy drained.

"It can't be!!" The Doom Phantom shouted as the pure energy washed over him, pushing his own dark energy back on him. "Two crystal?!?!" He shouted, seeing the Ginzuishou in the young child's hands as well as the one in the future Queen's. "No! I can't be defeated!!" He cried as his own dark crystal shattered in his hands.

"ChibiUsa…" Serenity whispered, looking over at the child. Her skin was very pale and slowly, she began to fade as more and more power left her. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine, don't give in…" She said quietly. The pure energy began to turn the Doom Phantom into nothing more than a pile of dust. Serenity, ChibiUsa, and the Senshi all slumped to the ground, none moving. Serenity was the first to awaken, running to ChibiUsa's side. She lifted the child's head, placing it in her lap. She was fading into nothing.

"What's going on?!?" She demanded, dressed as regular Usagi once again.

"Help Daddy…" She whispered before fading completely away. Usagi ran to Mamoru's side, lifting his lifeless body off the ground slightly.

"Mamo-chan!!" She shrieked, holding his head in her lap. She felt for a pulse and when she couldn't find one, tears sprung to her eyes, streaming down her face. Usagi's sorrow consumed her, she was unaware of the man that came up behind her, grabbing her around the waist.

"Come on, princess." He said in a deep voice.

"What? Who are you?!?" She demanded, looking up at the man that held her around the waist. "Let me go!" She shouted, tears flowing freely. She looked down at the lifeless forms of her friends which only brought more tears to her eyes. "Just leave me alone.." She said, breaking off into loud sobs. The man gently lifted her off the ground, taking her to a car that waited down on the street. Usagi was unaware of everything that happened around her. She couldn't stop the tears, she went into some sort of trance, a dreamlike state that she didn't want to wake up from.

****

"Is she here?" A man asked a young soldier.

"Yeah, we're bringing her in right now. She hasn't stopped crying since we found her though. She hasn't said a word either." He continued.

"Good, that means she'll be easy to influence." The man said in a deep voice, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Does she have any clue as to who she is?" The soldier asked.

"Oh she knows. She's been hiding from me for years, ever since the Gundams appeared she's been hiding," The man said. "She can't run from me forever."

****

"Wake up!" A voice cried. Usagi opened her eyes, aware that she wasn't in the same place, but now knowing where she was. She climbed to her feet, feeling as if she were going to faint at any minute. "Move it!" The same voice continued. She felt him push her from behind, and in her weakened state, fell face forward, landing hard on the ground. "Get up!" She heard him yell. She slowly climbed to her feet, resuming her slow walking pace. The forced her into some sort of vehicle, covering her face as she entered.

"Who are you people?" She asked weakly.

"You'll find out soon." A different voice said, she didn't care anyway. She was overcome with grief to the point where she didn't care if she lived or if they killed her.

****

"Your majesty, we present, your daughter." A soldier said as he lead Usagi into a great room. There was a red carpet spread across the marble floor that went up to a sort of throne. Usagi glanced up to see a man she knew well. The man she had been running from for so long.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, her voice turning hard. "I told you I would not fight for you to rule Earth."

"You will, my dear," Her father said, an arrogant look on his face. "As long as I am a threat to your brother's life, you'll do exactly what I say."

"You do not even know where my brother is." She commented, the glazed look in her eyes turning to one of pure hatred.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear. I have been tracking your brother for years now. He wasn't hard to find, I just had to look where there was mass destruction and chaos. He was bound to be in the center of it." Her father said, his arrogant smirk growing.

"I told you once that I would not fight to conquer the Earth and I am telling you now that I will be no part of it," She said sternly. "I have nothing to live for now, my friends are dead and my brother might as well be. I haven't seen him since before the war, how do I know he's even still alive?"

"He's alive all right and you will fight for us. You'll have to, if you want to live, that is." He commented.

"I do not want to live. At least in death, I'd be free, I wouldn't have to take your orders or live out a life that was predestined and I can't ever change," She said. "I am no longer afraid of death. I want it to come now, I have nothing left."

"Guards, take her to her room so she can think about her decision." The man said.

"I will not change my mind." She said simply.

"We shall see…"

****

How was it? Email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1 - Alone

Chapter 1 - Alone

Usagi sat alone on her bed in her room. The dim light shining off the crystal chandelier making rainbows appear all over the room. She wore an elegant dress had been in the closet. She had been sitting here for a few days now, dreading when her father would come back in and make her go fight. She had always hated fighting, where had it gotten her? She lost her brother… now she lost all of her closest friends… Her eyes were full of sadness, their normal sparkle gone.

"What am I going to do?" She asked out loud. She had been sitting in the same position for hours now, waiting… not knowing what for… just waiting and remembering everything her and her friends… her and her brother had gone through in the past. She remembered the Silver Millennium as well as all the training her and her brother had gone through, trying to decide who was going to pilot the Gundam. All of the trails they had to go through… all of the brainwashing… the controlling… it was all too clear for her. She closed her eyes, dropping her head into her hands as fresh tears sprang to her eyes, silently slipping down her face. "I have to get out of here…" She whispered, letting the tears fall.

****

"Hmm… I wonder how the guys are doing…" Quatre said, thinking back to the days of the war. He hadn't seen his friends in almost a year now. After the war was over, they all went their separate ways. He would occasionally get a message from Duo but eventually, his periodic message came less often. Quatre was flipping through an old scrap book, the television blaring in the background. He looked through old newspaper clippings, seeing his buddy, Sandrock… it had been almost a year since they had destroyed their Gundams. Everything was peaceful, Rileena had been forming new ways to maintain the peace. Quatre had been on Earth for nearly two weeks, trying to find his friends, not knowing if they were on a colony or on Earth. He had been unsuccessful in finding any of them.

"A terrible tragedy has occurred today…" The voice of the reporter was saying.

"Terrible tragedy?" Quatre asked himself, glancing up at the television. He picked up the remote, turning up the volume.

"Five students were found dead three days ago. It appears that they were in some sort of battle. Police believe that they were caught in the great explosion that erupted through downtown Tokyo three days ago when Sailor Moon fought a great battle."

"Sailor Moon…" He whispered, seeing a picture of the blond haired heroine.

"You've never heard of Sailor Moon, Master Quatre?" One of his Arabic colleagues asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of her before, who hasn't?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face. "There's just something about her…"

"She is sexy!" One another one of his friends said, looking at the heroine that fought in a mini skirt. "Look at those legs!" A slight blush came to Quatre's cheeks as he looked away.

"Something doesn't make sense, though," Quatre started. "I thought Sailor Moon tried to protect the people. How is it possible that she wasn't able to protect them?"

****

'I have to get out of here now' Usagi thought as she rose from her spot on the bed. She walked over to the door, opening it a crack. She peeked her head out, seeing only two guards. 'This outa be easy enough. There's only two of them' She thought to herself, cracking her knuckles. 'I haven't fought hand to hand in a long time, though.' She thought, thinking again back to her brother and their training. She silently crept from the room, sneaking up behind the unsuspecting guards. Before they even knew she was there, they were on the ground, unconscious. She took the gun off of one of the guards, tucking it away so it was hidden. She took the other one in her hand, walking through the long silent corridors. 'Hmm… lets see…' She thought as she peeked into a few rooms. This place was bigger than she had previously thought. She managed to find her way to the first floor, ducking into a darkened room.

"This is good enough…" She whispered, only loud enough for herself to hear. She crept over to the window, pushing it up and climbed out. Her feet were lowered to the ground and she jumped down a few feet. She picked up the front of the long dress, running into the darkened wood that surrounded the massive palace.

****

"Can I help you?" A woman asked a young girl that had come up to the front desk.

"Yes, I need a ticket to the Winner colony." She said in a low voice.

"And how are you paying for this?" She asked.

"Cash." She said, handing the woman some bundled up bills.

"It's not really safe to carry this much cash, you know." The woman said, going through the necessary paperwork.

"That's my business." She said quietly. The lady handed her a ticket.

"Do you have any luggage?" She asked, seeing that the girl had none in her hands.

"…." The girl walked away, heading for the shuttle that would take her to the colonies.

"News flash!" A reporter was saying on the television near the gate to her shuttle. "Princess Usagi, daughter of Mr. Kushrinada has disappeared!!" She heard a few gasps and looked around to see the shocked faces of all the people.

"Do they mean Treize Kushrinada?!?" A man next to her asked in disbelief.

"We repeat, the daughter of Yoshimi Kushrinada has disappeared!!"

"Who's that?" The guy asked as the picture of an older man popped up onto the screen. Usagi hid her face, burying it in the hood of a long cloak she wore.

"We repeat, if you see this girl contact authorities right away!!" A picture of Usagi appeared on the screen and she sunk even further into her seat. Pulling the brown cloak closer to her body, making sure the hood was low over her face.

"Wow, she's really pretty." A little boy said, looking at the picture of the Princess that popped up onto the screen.

"Flight 569 is boarding. Please show your ticket and find your seat in an orderly fashion." The flight attendant said, stepping off of the shuttle. The people filed onto the shuttle, stowing their stuff and finding their seats. Usagi sat down next to a young man in first class with light blond hair, to the point it was almost white.

"Hello," He said, smiling at her. She looked shyly over at him, keeping the hood pulled down over her face. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." He said putting out a hand. She took his hand, and he put it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"It's a pleasure." She said respectfully.

"What brings you to the Winner colony?" He asked.

"Oh, I have to find someone. A dear friend of mine whom I haven't seen in years." She said. 'He's a former gundam pilot' She thought, looking his innocent blue eyes. 'Maybe he can help me find my brother' She thought. She pushed the thought from her mind. 'I can't ask him. He'd take me back for sure. I can't go back… I won't go back!' She vowed herself.

__

[A.N. Usagi isn't 14 in this fic, she's 17 and the G-boys are 18. I know the story is off, but she didn't become Sailor Moon until she after the war was over. Sorry, it'll fit, I promise (I'll make it fit somehow.)]

****

Hiya, that's chapter 1, hope you liked it. Please review!!


	3. Chapter 2 - Quatre Raberba Winner? The ...

Chapter 2 - Quatre Raberba Winner? The Gundam pilot?

"Where are you staying?" Quatre asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to find a place when I get there." She said.

"Hmm… if you'd like, you can stay with me for a while." He offered.

"I couldn't do that. I couldn't impose on you." Usagi said, looking away.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. There's plenty of room and besides, it's been kinda hard to find a hotel room lately. Especially with the assembly tomorrow."

"Assembly?" She asked, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, Miss Rileena and the rest of the peace talkers are coming to hold a great conference discussing the peace keeping strategies." Quatre explained.

"I really couldn't…" Usagi said again, looking down at her feet.

"I insist." He said, smiling warmly at her.

"You don't even know me. For all you know, I could be some escaped criminal or something." She said. 'Which isn't too far from the truth. I did escape, just not from prison.' She thought to herself.

"You don't look like any criminal I've ever seen," Quatre said, his kind-heartedness showing through. 'He has one of the most pure hearts I've ever sensed' Usagi thought feeling the purity of his heart and soul. She blushed slightly but he didn't notice since most of her face was covered. "Why don't you come out from under that hood." He said, putting a hand on the hood preparing to pull it off.

"No!!" She cried, her hands flying to pull the hood back up over her head. All he saw was a blur of blond hair before the hood was snapped back up, the shadows following over her pale features once again.

"I… I'm sorry…" Quatre whispered, not expecting such a serious reaction.

"Please, I can't take the hood off. I wish I could explain, but I can't…" She trailed off, looking away.

"I understand…" Quatre said, the warmth in his tone surprised her. 'He's so forgiving. I just bit his head off and he isn't even mad.' Usagi thought, turning her attention to the in-flight movie. It was the new Sailor Moon movie. Usagi looked away, not wanting to see it… not wanting to remember her friends… not wanting to have to live through it again… their deaths had been replayed in her mind over and over ever since it had happened. Quatre noticed the tears dripping down her face as she glanced up at the movie. He looked up to see that it was the new Sailor Moon movie.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Nothing." She said, trying to sound happy. It didn't fool him for a minute, he could see right through it.

"Something's wrong, you're crying," He stated. "Please tell me what it is.."

"I wish I could Mr. Winner," She said through her tears. "You wouldn't understand, though…" She said, her voice trailing off. 'How can a movie make someone cry like that?' He asked himself, seeing as the tears dripped onto the brown cloak that was wrapped around her.

"Please, call me Quatre, Miss… what did you say your name was?" He asked.

"I have no name…" She said quietly. "Not anymore."

"What should I call you then?" Quatre asked.

"Just call me no name…" Usagi said quietly.

"Everyone has to have a name… I'll just call you… Sakura." He said.

"Cherry blossom?" Usagi asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, your perfume smells great," Quatre said, blushing as he said that. She blushed in return, he didn't notice though. "Why do you hide behind that hood?"

"…."

"Oh you're pulling a Heero now." Quatre said.

"Heero? Who's Heero?" Usagi asked.

"He's an old friend of mine from during the war." Quatre explained.

"One of the gundam pilots?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows who we are now." Quatre said, blushing.

"Yeah, it was only on the news for like months on end." Usagi said, smiling.

"So Sakura, where are you from?" He asked.

"I used to live in Tokyo, not anymore, though. Too many bad memories, I'll never go back there." She said quietly. 'Wow she's really been through something hasn't she?' He thought to himself, seeing how sullen she was… how it saddened her to think of Tokyo… how so many little things upset her.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The flight attendant asked, coming up next to the two young people.

"Yes, I'll have a soda. Do you want anything Sakura?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." She said, managing a weak smile.

"Here you go." She said, handing him a can of soda.

"Thanks." Quatre said as he popped the can open.

"How long is this flight?" Usagi/Sakura asked.

"There's still like ten hours before we get there." Quatre said.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep then. I haven't been sleeping too well lately. Thank you for all that you're doing." She said, gratitude in her voice as she bowed her head.

"Think nothing of it, princess." He said. Her eyes grew huge when she heard the last part.

"Princess? I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I'm no princess." Usagi/Sakura lied.

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked, eyeing her teasingly.

"I think I'd know if I were a princess. If I were a princess, would I be out in the middle of space without any protection?" Usagi/Sakura asked.

"That's a little hard to figure out. Why would a princess be in space without her guards. Perhaps that is what you are escaping from." Quatre said.

"Escaping? I'm not escaping from anything." Usagi said indignantly.

"I believe you Princess Usagi," He said turning his head toward the window. He sat on the inside and was looking down at the Earth. "The Earth looks so beautiful from up here." He said, changing the subject.

****

You like it? Tell me what you think. Until next time…


	4. Chapter 3 - Kushrinada Usagi

Chapter 3 – Kushrinada Usagi

"How do you know that name?!" She demanded.

"Huh? That." He said, seeing a bracelet that was wrapped around her wrist. It was solid silver and had the name 'Kushrinada Usagi' printed in fancy lettering. She grabbed the bracelet, taking it off, and jamming it deep into one of the pockets of her cloak.

"I'm sorry I lied. I don't want to go back. I refuse to go back." She said quietly.

"It's all right, you were afraid if anyone knew, they'd turn you in, right?" He asked, giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah... please." She started but was cut off.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I won't tell anyone who you are." He said, still smiling. She couldn't help but smile. He was being so kind to her yet he didn't even know why she left.

"Don't you even want to know why?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not going to ask. It's your decision if you want to tell me or not." Quatre said, still smiling. Usagi looked away. 'He's so innocent. I don't want to get him involved in this whole mess'. Usagi thought.

"I will tell you, when the time comes." Usagi said simply fiddling with the strings on the front of her cloak.

****

"Well here we are," Quatre said as the pair stepped off the shuttle. "This is the Winner colony." The stepped out of the airport, walking toward a limo that was waiting by the curb.

"Wow, I've never been on a space colony before," She said, her eyes taking in the whole scene. "It's so gloomy up here, though." She commented.

"I guess it is kind of gloomy looking. Mybe if you could see the sun it would be a little better." He said, helping her into the limo.

"Master Quatre, who's the young lady?" The driver asked after Usagi climbed in.

"She is a guest. We must make a stop at the nearest Department Store." Quatre said.

"Yes sir." The driver said, closing the door after Quatre climbed in.

"Where are we off to?" Usagi asked cheerfully.

"Well I figured we should probably stop at a store and get you some clothes, seeing as how you didn't have time to grab any I'm sure." Quatre said, with the same warm smile on his face.

"I couldn't impose on you, besides, I don't have any money." Usagi said blushing violently red. He just smiled.

"Don't worry, I have a very deep pocket book. When my father died, his whole fortune averted to me. Do now worry about cost, just get anything you like." Quatre said. She blushed even more red.

"You are so kind Mr. Winner. It's strange that you could have been a gundam pilot. I mean, they killed so many people." Usagi said.

"Yeah, I try not to think of it. I had to do what I did so we could achieve this peace." Quatre explained.

"If only there was peace." Usagi said, looking out of the sun roof of the vehicle.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," She said, pulling the cloak off her face. She looked over at Quatre smiling warmly. "I guess I don't need this anymore since you know who I am." Quatre stared at her after she pulled the hood off.

"Wow…" He mumbled very very quietly.

"Quatre, why are you staring at me like that?" Usagi asked, a slight pink color coming to her cheeks as she saw the blond boy gawking at her.

"Huh? Nothing." He said, looking away immediately. She noticed a slight pink color creeping to his cheeks. On impulse, she took his chin in her hand, turning him to face her. She leaned toward him, kissing him lightly on the lips. He responded, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. When they pulled apart, both were blushing redder than tomatoes. Quatre looked away, embarrassment written all over his face.

"I'm sorry…" She said, still blushing.

"It's all right." Quatre said quietly. He turned back to her, looking into her cerulean blue eyes. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her firmly, yet gently. They broke apart and Usagi laid her head against his chest, listening to his soft breathing. He stroked her hair, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

****

"Master Quatre," The driver said over the speaker. "We have arrived at the destination." He said as he pulled the car over.

"Thanks sir." Quatre said, as he climbed out of the car. He turned back to Usagi, helping her out of the car. The pair walked into the store and Usagi immediately began running around, grabbing various things off the shelves.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," She said as she ran her fingers over the soft silky fabric of the most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen. She had already tried on several outfits and Quatre was loaded with bags. She picked it up, holding the hanger against her body. "How do you think this would look?" She asked, holding the dress up. Quatre couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was breathtaking and she hadn't even tried on the dress yet.

"Excuse me Miss," One of the workers said, approaching Usagi. She took the dress from Usagi's hand, hanging it back up on the shelf. "That is our most expensive dress, we can't have some child ruining our merchandise." The woman said.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to try it on." She said, picking the dress up again.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way a teenager such as yourself could afford this dress." The woman said snatching it back.

"Give that back! I cannot let you try this on, if it's ruined you'll be the one paying for it!" She said, snatching it back.

"I'm going to report you to the manager if you don't give me that dress!" Usagi snapped, taking it again.

"I am the manager!!" The woman shot back, grabbing a hold of the dress.

"You're going to rip it!" Usagi snapped, keeping a firm grip on the dress.

"Excuse me." Quatre broke in, hidden behind a few boxes.

"What?!?" They both snapped at the same time. He managed to peek out from behind one of the boxes.

"Mr. Winner!" The woman cried in total shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying this young lady some clothes. I suggest you give her the dress. I will not be paying for it if you rip it." He commented.

"As you wish, sir." She said, giving the dress to Usagi.

****

That's it, Chapter 3. REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 4 - Caught

Chapter 4 - Caught

Usagi and Quatre were back in his limo heading for Quatre's office building where all the business was conducted.

"How much farther?" Usagi asked, watching the buildings that went by.

"About five more minutes." He said, smiling at her impatience. She was like a little kid, couldn't sit still for too long. She sighed, turning back to Quatre.

"Usagi.." He began.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was wondering. I know I said I wasn't going to ask, but tell me one thing." He said.

"Tell you what?" Usagi asked.

"How are you related to Treize Kushrinada?" He asked.

"Treize? He's my cousin." She said simply.

"Your cousin? So that mean you are related to him." He said to himself.

"Yeah, I never really knew him, though. I never really knew most of my family. My father has always been power hungry and tried to get me and my brother to be the same. I refused to change and when I turned 15, I ran away. I've always regretted leaving my brother behind, though." She said, crystalline tears in her eyes.

"Your brother?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, my twin… we were trained together… trained to be soldiers. All their training turned him cold but I refused to change. I miss him so much, I don't even know if he survived the war. I've regretted leaving him there for years now. Now I have no way to find him… no way to contact him if he is alive…" She said as tears began to fall. Quatre took her in his arms, leaning her head against his chest.

"It's all right, I'll help you find him if you want." Quatre offered.

"You will?" She asked, looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Of course I will, Sakura." He said, smiling down at the princess in his arms. Even in normal clothes, she still looked like a princess.

"You are so kind to me. You barely even know me, though. You have such a big heart." She said, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

****

"Princess Usagi has been missing for two days now…" The news reporter was saying. "Daughter of Mr. Yoshimi Kushrinada has been missing for two days. If you have information that leads to the location of the princess, you will be rewarded…"

"Princess Usagi huh?" A monotone voice said as he was lifting weights. "So, she's still alive… wonder what father wants with her anyway… better find her before he does…" The man said, heading for the front door.

****

"Would you like something to drink?" Quatre asked as the two sat on the top floor of his building.

"Do you have any tea?" She asked.

"Of course." He pushed a button and told the person on the other end to make some tea.

"You didn't have to tell her to make it." Usagi said, blushing slightly.

"It's all right. She doesn't mind," He said. "She's my older sister and she really doesn't mind at all." _[A.N. I swear Quatre has a million sisters]._

"Good afternoon, little brother," A young woman said walking into the room with a tea pot. "Oh, and who's your friend?"

"This is Sakura. Sakura, this in my sister Kazuka." He said, introducing the two woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Kazuka." Usagi said politely, bowing slightly at the waist.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Sakura." She said, returning the gesture.

"Please, just call me Sakura." Usagi said.

"Then you can just call my Kazuka," His sister said. "Here's your tea, little brother." She said, setting the tea pot down with a few cups.

"Thanks sis." He said, as she left the room. He poured Usagi a cup of tea, handing it to her on a saucer.

****

'That's so sweet. Quatre finally found a girlfriend.' His sister thought as she walked down the hallway. 'It's too bad that they're searching for her. It would break his heart if she had to leave.'

"Excuse me." A man's voice said.

"Yes?" She asked turning toward the voice.

"We're here searching for Princess Usagi. It is believed that she has come to this colony. May we have a meeting with Mr. Winner?" The man asked, showing some identification.

"Of course, he's a little busy right now sir. He's in the middle of a meeting, he won't be done for another two hours." She explained.

"I guess we'll just have to go in by force, then." The man said, pushing past her.

"You can't go in there right now! I told you he's in a very important meeting and cannot be disturbed!!" She said, stepping in front of the men. The leader of the group turned around, nodding at the men that followed him. They nodded back, drawing guns. Kazuka gasped and took a step back.

"Are you still going to stand in our way?" He asked. She stared in shock and reluctantly stepped to the side, letting them pass. After they went by, she rushed to the speaker to his office.

"Quatre!!" She cried into the speaker.

"Yes Kazuka?" He asked.

"You have to hide Usagi right now!!" She cried.

"How does she know who I am?!?" Usagi demanded.

"It doesn't matter, you have to hide!! There's some men heading up there right now, they're going to try and take her!!" Kazuka cried.

****

How was it? See you in the next chapter^_^ Please review.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Gundam Pilots...

Chapter 5 – The Gundam pilots…

"Usagi!" Quatre cried, grabbing her hand. She dropped her cup of tea, the glass shattering on the floor. He ran toward a door to a small closet, forcing her to hide behind the hanging clothes. He went back out into his office, locking the door to the small closet. He hurriedly tried to clean up the broken glass, cutting himself in the process. He sat down behind his desk just as a bunch of armed men pushed into the room. "Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked, seeing the men that had entered the room.

"Yes, we're looking for Princess Usagi. We believe she has come to this colony." The man explained.

"Well, this is a big colony, if she is here I would have no way of knowing where she was." Quatre explained, trying to cover the cut on his hand.

"What happened?" The man asked, referring to the blood that Quatre was desperately trying to dab off.

"I cut my hand earlier today," He said simply. "Anyway, about the only that can be done is already being done by your people. There is nothing that I can do."

"You're a former gundam pilot, I'm sure you can find her pretty easily." The man said.

"I probably could if she was using her real name, but I don't really think a princess would be that stupid." Quatre commented.

"Hmm… maybe you're right about that. The princess is not a dumb one, she wouldn't be fool enough to use her real name." The man said.

"If you'll excuse me, sir. I have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it. If I hear anything at all about the princess, I'll be sure to contact you." Quatre said.

"Good day sir." The man said as he and his troops left the building. Quatre waited until his sister told him that they were gone before he went into the closet. He unlocked the door, finding Usagi standing perfectly still with her eyes squinted shut. He took the shivering princess in his arms, causing her to jump.

"NO!! I won't go back!!" She shrieked, fighting her way out of Quatre's arms.

"Usagi! It's all right, they're gone!!" He shouted, putting his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up into the Quatre's warm eyes. She flung herself against his chest, letting him hold her as she broke into tears. "It's all right, now. I won't let them take you away from me." He said quietly stroking her hair. She picked her head up from his chest, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you for not telling them I was here Quatre." She said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I would never do that princess. I won't let them take you back to that place you hate so much." He said soothingly.

****

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked as Quatre was busy typing away at the computer.

"I'm getting a little help." He explained, calling up a few numbers that popped up on the screen.

"Who are you calling?" She asked.

"Some friends. I don't think I'll be able to find your brother on my own," He explained. "Don't worry, they can be trusted. They're the rest of the former gundam pilots."

"Have you found them all?" She asked.

"No, I can't seem to find Heero," He explained. "The other three are on their way, though."

"How long until they get here?" Usagi asked.

"Duo will be here in about ten hours, Trowa was on this colony so it won't take him long at all to get here. Wufei will be here in about twelve hours." Quatre explained, still searching for Heero.

"What about Heero? Did you find him?" Usagi asked.

"No, he's probably hiding from Rileena. He made a comment about her always bothering him last time I heard from him." Quatre said.

"Can we go somewhere?" Usagi asked, feeling restless being cooped up in the building all day.

"Where do you want to go?" Quatre asked, giving up on finding Heero.

"I don't know, anywhere." Usagi said, standing up.

"We should probably do something so you're not so noticeable." Quatre said.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, tugging at her hair.

"Your picture is all over the news, we have to do something so no one will know who you are." Quatre said. He walked over to the princess, releasing her hair from the buns on her head, letting it fall to the back of her calves.

"I still don't look that different," Usagi said as she walked over to a mirror on the wall. She pulled an outfit out of one of the many bags of clothes, holding it against herself. "How will this look?" Usagi asked, pulling a pair of sunglasses over her eyes as she held the outfit up.

"That looks great." Quatre said blushing.

"You think it will be enough?" Usagi asked as she turned to look at her reflection.

"I think so, you don't look like the same person." He said as he gazed at the beautiful princess in front of him. She walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek as she headed into the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later, her hair done in a loose braid that trailed down her back to the back of her knees.

"How do I look?" She asked, posing for Quatre.

"You look great." He said, taking in the sight of the girl that stood before him. He saw a slight blush come to her cheeks and realized that he was staring. He looked away, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Shall we?" She asked, hooking her elbow with his. The pair walked out of the office, heading for the elevator.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked as the elevator door closed.

"Show me around your colony. What is there to see?" She asked.

"Well, the circus is in town. That's where Trowa is, do you want to go see it?" He asked.

"That sounds like fun!!" Usagi cried. "I've never been to a circus before!!" She said, a bright smile on her face.

****

"Have you located the princess yet?" The man asked his guards.

"Not yet sire, she's smart. She's hiding from us, she's using a different name, unfortunately, we don't know the name that she would be using." The guard said.

"I'm growing impatient!! Find the princess now!!" The man shouted, his eyes full of anger as he shook his fist at the guard.

"Yes sire." The guard said bowing as he left the room.

****

How was it? Was it all right? See you in the next chapter^_^


	7. Chaper 6 - Family Reunion

Chapter 6 - Family Reunion

"Did you see that?!?" Usagi cried, happiness in her eyes. "That girl didn't even hit him!!" She cried as she saw the a woman with curly reddish-colored hair and a clown with a mask covering half of his face bow slightly.

"That clown down there is Trowa." Quatre explained, seeing his good friend's performance.

"Really? When do I get to meet him?" Usagi asked.

"After the show we'll go talk to him all right?" Quatre asked.

"Ok." Usagi said, giving him a V and a smile.

****

'There's Quatre,' Trowa thought, looking into the crowd. 'That girl with him must be the princess.' He thought seeing the young girl with a long blond braid hanging down her back.

"What are you looking at Trowa?" Katherine asked as she approached him from behind.

"Just the crowd. It's a full house tonight." He said quietly.

"I know, the whole place sold out. Isn't this the colony your friend runs?" Katherine asked. She looked over and Trowa was gone. "Trowa?" She asked, seeing that her companion was gone.

****

"That was a great show!!" Usagi cried as they were leaving the tent.

"Quatre." A man's voice said behind them. They both turned to see a man in the shadows, his face covered.

"Trowa?" He asked, taking Usagi's hand. He walked into the shadows, feeling Usagi's grip tightening.

"Yeah," The reply came. When they were away from the rest of the exiting crowd, Trowa spoke. "So this is the princess huh?"

"Yeah. Usagi, this is Trowa Barton. Trowa, this is Princess Usagi." He said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Barton." Usagi said, putting out her hand. He didn't return the gesture, only looked down at her hand.

"Call me Trowa." He instructed.

"Trowa, are you going to go downtown with us? I'm expecting Duo and Wufei to be at my office when we return." Quatre explained.

"Lets go." Trowa said, following the couple to a waiting limo. Trowa climbed in last, sitting across from Quatre and Usagi, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Have you heard from Heero recently?" Quatre asked, breaking the silence. Trowa shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes.

"I haven't heard from him since the Barton Foundation was destroyed." Trowa explained.

"The Barton Foundation?" Usagi asked. "Isn't your last name Barton?"

"I have no name." Trowa said, not looking up.

"How can you not have a name?" Usagi asked. "Everyone has a name!" He didn't answer.

"Master Quatre, you have a telephone call." The driver said, the dark window sliding down.

"Thanks," Quatre said, picking up the phone. "Duo?" Usagi heard him say as he picked up the phone. "Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm here, in your office right now. Guess what? Wufei and Heero are here too." Duo said over the phone.

"Heero's there?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, we're all here. Where are you?" Duo asked.

"We're on our way there right now, with Trowa." Quatre explained.

"All right, I guess we'll see you in a few." Duo said, hanging up the phone.

"That was Duo," Quatre said as he hung up the phone. "He said Wufei and Heero are there right now."

"I thought you couldn't get a hold of him." Usagi said.

"I couldn't find him. Oh well, maybe one of the guys managed to find him." Quatre said calmly.

****

Quatre opened the door, letting Usagi walk past him into the room. She stopped as she gazed at the people in front of her. She had been holding a bag she'd left in the car, which she dropped, scattering its contents all over the floor.

"I don't believe it…" She said in a whisper as she walked into the room. Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Umm… Usagi?" Quatre asked uncertainly.

"It's you!" She said, a smile spreading across her lips. She began to run, throwing her arms around Heero's neck. "I've finally found you!!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Found him?" Duo asked. "What's goin on?" He asked, scratching his head. "Umm… would you mind explaining?" Duo asked, getting her attention. She turned around, facing the rest of them, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" She said, bowing slightly. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. This is… my brother…" She said, smiling warmly at her older brother.

"You're brother?!?!" Quatre and Duo shout as one.

"Umm… yeah…" Usagi said, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead. "Did I mention he was a gundam pilot before?" She asked innocently.

"You left that little it out." Quatre said, a look of shock on his face.

"Who would have thought soldier boy over there had a sister." Duo said mockingly. 'She's hot too,' He thought. 'Maybe I'll woo her with my charm.' He thought, his normal smirk on his lips.

"Where have you been?" Heero asked, looking down at his little sister.

"I've been on Earth, in Tokyo," She said smiling. "I was hiding from father, that's why I changed my name to Tsukino."

"What does father want with you?" Heero asked, ignoring the snickers he was getting from Duo.

"I don't know. He only said that if I didn't fight, he'd find you and kill you." Usagi said seriously.

"I'll kill that bastard…" Heero muttered, his prussian blue eyes going ice cold.

****

So, what a twist, Heero is Usagi's brother?!?!?! Sorry, I love plot twists so there's always a million in my fics. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter^_^


	8. Chapter 7 - Stay Away From My Sister

Quatre & Usagi (hentai scene) (By Tora-chan for Pokahydee)   
  
  
Usagi watched as Quatre raised his hand and slowly began to caress her delicate cheek. She was enraptured by his gaze, so loving, warm and pure. Her hand rose from her side and brushed the platinum blonde bangs from out of his eyes. It stopped momentarily at his temple then it glided slowly to cup his cheek. Her thumb proceeded to explore the contours of his features. Quatre quickly grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. She closed her eyes and shuddered in delight.   
  


Her eyes opened once again and within them shone desire. Pure, unadulterated desire. Quatre's eyes reflected the same emotions in his mesmerising gaze.   
  


Quatre then slowly, so slowly, lowered his head to claim her slightly parted lips to seek and find her tongue, stroking it sensuously with his own. Usagi's arms floated upward to encircle his neck, her fingers weaving through the thick, silky depths of his   
hair. She urged his mouth harder onto hers.   
  


She didn't think. Couldn't think. Didn't want to think. She only wanted feel, to give full rein to the passion and emotions flowing through her.   
  


Quatre shifted his weight on top of her without breaking the kiss, catching his weight on his forearms. Usagi could feel his arousal heavy against her, a promise of what he would bring to her as a man.   
  


She savoured the taste of his mouth, his aroma of fresh air, soap and the musky scent of building desire. She heard the rumble of want escape from low in his chest, and rejoiced in the knowledge that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.   
  


Her breasts ached to be caressed by his strong yet gentle hands. Her femininity pulsed with heat, the flames licking through her. A whimper of need fluttered in her throat.   
  


Quatre tore his mouth from hers to draw a rough breath.   
  


"I want to join with you. To make love to you." he said.   
  


"Oh Quatre!," breathed Usagi. "I do want you so much. I've changed since you came to my life. I do have the courage to live for the moment, our moment!"   
  


Quatre looked at her, simply looked at her. The intensity of his desire was there or her to see and believe in. Usagi trembled.   
  


He shifted off her, and with hands not quite so steady, they removed their clothes. 

They discovered. They rejoiced in the beauty of each other, the perfection, the wondrous differences that made Usagi, woman and Quatre, man. They burned with the want and need to mesh their bodies into one entity.   
  


Quatre stretched out once again next to Usagi, then kissed her deeply once more. 

Discovery.   
  


With hands and lips they journeyed, explored the mysteries the other's body revealed, then cherished each other as precious treasures. Tastes, textures, aromas, all mingled together. Desire built to a fever pitch.   
  


"Quatre," Usagi whispered. "Please."   
  


"It is time," He said quietly. "Our time. From this moment, for the we hold in our hands"   
  


He moved over her then, catching his weight again on his forearms.   
  


"Usagi."   
  


"I'm yours, Quatre."   
  


He entered her body, the moist heat receiving him, welcoming him, all of him. For a long moment he was still, as they savoured. 

Then slowly at first, the tempo began, the dance, the ritual as old as mankind, yet new and their alone.   
  


Usagi matched Quatre's rhythm in exact synchronization, lifting her hips to meet him, clinging on to the taut muscles of his arms.   
  


Harder. Faster. Pounding in cadence that stole their breath and caused their hearts to race.   
  


It was ecstasy.   
  


It was beyond description in its splendor, a union like nothing either had ever known. They no longer knew where their own body stopped and the other's began. They were truly one, joined.   
  


The tension grew in tightening coils deep within them, swirling, churning. Creating a near-pain so exquisite it brought the name of the other to their lips in awe and wonder. 

On and on. Discovering, discovering. Higher. Hotter.   
Then.........   
  


"Oh Quatre!!!"   
  


Usagi was flung into glorious oblivion. Shattered into a million pieces, each as vibrantly colored as the wild flowers had been. She called his name over and over, clinging to him with a grip far greater than her normal strength.   
  


Seconds later he joined her there, as his life's force spilled from him into her, granting his release from passion's hold. He threw his head back with a roar of masculine pleasure. He, too, saw the multitude of colors.   
  


They hovered there as the last rippling spasms swept through their bodies. They began to drift slowly down, into the welcoming sea of fragrant, bright flowers, then further yet to come to a reality encased in a hazy, sensual mist.   
  


His strength spent, Quatre collapsed against Usagi, then instantly rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She stretched out on top of his glistening body, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.   
  


Neither spoke.   
  


Thoughts that might have become words floated lazily into their minds, then were dismissed, none adequate to describe what they had just shared.   
  


So no words were spoken.   
  


But they knew.   
  


Then both bodies cooled and heartbeats quieted. Usagi shifted reluctantly off of Quatre but stayed close to his side. He encircled her with one arm, wanting her there.   
  


"Oh Quatre," she finally whispered. He kissed her on the forehead.   
  


"Yes, I know." Minutes ticked by and the sweet bliss of peaceful slumber began to drift over them.   
  


Soon they fell asleep within each other's arms.   
  
  



	9. Chapter 8 - Princess Serenity Revealed

Chapter 8 - Princess Serenity Revealed

Early the next morning, Usagi awoke hearing the turn of the door knob.She was laying next to Quatre, her arm draped across his bare chest.She opened her cerulean blue eyes, seeing a dark haired figure step into the room.She watched in terror as a gun was pulled and pointed at Quatre.Feeling her body tense up, Quatre's eyes flew open and he felt around on the dresser next to him for his gun.

"Heero no!!" Usagi shouted, throwing her body over Quatre's, shielding him from any harm.

"Usagi!" Quatre cried, his arms wrapped tightly around her naked body.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Heero yelled, his mask shattering and a look of rage stretched its way across his features.

"You can't run my life, Heero!" Usagi snapped, still covering Quatre with her body."I've finally found love and you want to take it away from me!!Mamoru never showed me this kind of love and we were destined to be together!!!" Usagi cried, thinking nothing of her secret.

"Who's Mamoru?" Quatre asked, looking down at the beautiful princess in his arms.His mouth dropped open when he saw these weird pink ribbons swirling around her naked body."What's going on?!?" Usagi looked over at her brother, seeing the look of shock on his face as well.She floated up off the bed, the ribbons forming a long white dress that hung to her ankles, a long ribbon hanging down the back.Her long golden blond hair went up into two buns that looked like odangos on her head.A golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead, glowing dimly, and real white wings appeared on her back making her appear an angel.

"Who are you?" Heero asked, seeing the form that floated above a startled Quatre.

"My name is Princess Serenity.I am the Princess of the Moon.I was killed over one thousand years ago.Using the last of her strength, my mother sent me and my court here, I was reborn your sister Heero," Usagi said, floating down to the bed.She sat down beside Quatre, feeling an extreme guilt clutch at her heart for not telling him sooner."I… I'm sorry Quatre… I couldn't tell you." Quatre only smiled warmly at her, only love in his crystal blue eyes.

"It's all right Usagi, I understand." He said, love filling his voice.Heero looked over at the couple, seeing something he had never seen in his sister's eyes before… he saw happiness.She had never been happy as a child, now that she was an adult, she had found what she was looking for… someone to love and to love her back equally.Heero glanced at the couple one last time, then turned from the room, closing the door behind him.

"I love you…" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.Slowly, the white dress, the white wings, the crescent moon began to fade, leaving her naked in Quatre's strong arms.He kissed her on the forehead, brushing her bangs back.

****

"Have you located the girl yet?!" The man demanded, impatience showing in his voice.

"Actually yes we have.A girl was spotted the other day at a circus matching the Princess's description.They saw she was with a Quatre Raberba Winner, the leader of the colony." A soldier said, standing before the ruler.

"What are you waiting for?!?Go get her!!" He ordered, his voice rising with his frustration.

****

"And what did you too do?" Duo asked, giving Quatre a sly smile.

"Umm… nothing." Quatre said, turning as red as a tomato.

"Nothing huh?" Duo asked, nudging Quatre in the side."So what did Heero have to say about you and his sister?" He whispered.This caused Quatre to turn an even brighter shade of red.Usagi walked out of the kitchen, holding a pan of some sort.The food inside of the pan was black and smoke was rising from the contents.

"Did I mention I'm a lousy cook?" Usagi asked, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head.Duo grabbed the pan from her, picking up the fork he had lying on the table.

"I'll be the judge of that." Duo said as he began to shovel the contents of the pan into his mouth.

"I can't believe you're eating that." Trowa commented from his spot at the table.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!?" Usagi snapped."Look, he likes it." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Duo will eat anything." Quatre commented.

"Not you too, you're insulting my cooking too?" She asked, getting big puppy dog eyes welled with tears.

"I… uhh… I didn't mean that." Quatre said, scratching the back of his head as a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"How can you say that until you've tried it!" Usagi snapped, grabbing the pan back from Duo."Will you try a bite?For me?" Usagi asked, giving him the big puppy dog look again.

"Of course I'll try it," Quatre said as he reluctantly took a bite that she'd put in his mouth.His eyes went to a look of shock."This really isn't as bad as it looks." Quatre said, taking another bite.

"You like it?" She asked, joy filling her face."He likes it!He likes my cooking!" She said, jumping up and down.Duo snatched the pan back from Quatre, picking up just where he'd left off.

"Are you hungry Usagi?" Quatre asked a minute later.

"I'm starved.I hope you can cook better than me." Usagi said.

"I have 29 sisters, I know the basics." He said with a smile.

****

About twenty minutes later, Usagi, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei were sitting at the table eating a great meal.Heero was nowhere to be seen, probably still mad.Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, even Duo were staring at the petite little girl in front of them in open mouth shock.

"Where does it all go?" Duo asked, seeing as Usagi ate more than even he did.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat like that before, not even Duo after he hadn't eaten for three hours." Wufei commented, shock even showing on his face.

"That was great Quatre!" Usagi said, smiling at the platinum blond that sat beside her, his arm draped around her tiny waist.In front of Usagi, lay about 5 empty plates, each one having been heaping with food at one time.

"Open the door!!" A voice rang out through the house.Everyone turned, guns pulled, blades drawn as the door flew open, revealing about 20 men."Hand over the princess now!!" They demanded.Quatre pulled Usagi close to him, a look of determination in his eyes as he held a gun on the leader of the group.

****

So how was it?See you in the next chapter.Drop me a line [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	10. Chapter 9 - Captured

Chapter 9 - Captured

"Come along Princess Usagi." The leader said calmly.

"I will not," She said, her body pressing closer to Quatre. "I left of my own free will and I won't go back! I refuse!!" She cried, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away hastily, her eyes narrowing on the leader.

"If you won't come quietly, we'll have to take you by force." The leader said in a low voice.

"Over my dead body." Quatre said in a cold voice. No one messes with the woman HE loves.

"If that's what it takes, then so be it." The man said. The other pilots jumped up, standing behind the pair of lovers.

"You'll have to go through all of us." Duo said, holding his gun steady at the men.

"All right men, open fire. DON'T hurt the princess, though." The man ordered, a small smirk on his face. They all pointed their guns, pulling the triggers.

"NOOO!!!" Usagi shrieked, jumping in front of her friends. A bright white light was emitted from her body and the bullets bounced off some sort of shield, flying in various directions. "I won't let you hurt them!!" She yelled, the pink ribbons already forming around her body. She felt them settle, the crescent moon birthmark glowing brightly. "Leave me alone, I've told you already, I will never go back there." She said in a calm voice.

"Take her away." The leader said simply. A few of the men behind him raced forward, grabbing her arms.

"Usagi!!!" Quatre shouted as he felt a fist connect with his face. He fell to the ground watching as he princess was taken away from him.

"Quatre!!" She cried, reaching toward her only love. "Please help me!"

"I'd put her down if I were you." A monotone voice came from the front door.

"Who is that?!?" The leader demanded.

"I won't allow you to take her." Heero said in his emotionless tone.

"The prince?" The man asked, seeing Heero standing in the doorway, a gun in his hand.

"I said let you go now." Heero said, his tone not changing. The leader nodded his head and Usagi ran to Quatre, dropping to his side. She threw her arms around his neck, feeling his strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she buried her face in his chest, letting the tears fall.

"What does Yoshimi want with Usagi?" He asked, still leveling his gun on their leader.

"That is none of your business. If you don't do as we say, though, you're sister will die." The man said, pointing his gun at Usagi. She lay against Quatre, sobbing into his chest, still wearing the white dress with the crescent moon on her forehead. Heero scowled as he looked over at Quatre, his prussian blue eyes softening as they fell on Usagi.

"I repeat, what does he want with her?" Heero said again.

"That is a surprise." A new voice said behind Heero. Before Heero could turn around, the gun was pulled from his hand and he was sent flying forward into the horde of men. Usagi heard the familiar voice, feeling a sudden run through her body.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, feeling her trembling in his arms.

"It's him…" She whispered, her eyes wide with fear. "Please Quatre! Don't let him take me back!" She pleaded her blue eyes filled with fear and pain.

"I'll protect you, princess." Quatre said, helping her stand.

"Take him." The man said, stepping over Heero's unconscious form. Usagi glanced down at her brother, seeing his body as they lifted him up. 'Heero…' she whispered in her mind. She took a step towards her brother, but felt Quatre's arm tighten around her waist.

"Come along princess. We have your brother, we can kill him at any time." The man said.

"You won't kill him, father." She said calmly.

"And why is that?" He asked, his eyes questioning hers.

"Because he's too valuable to you," She said, a small smirk on her lips. "He's a gundam pilot, you need him to help you. You were only going to use me as bate to catch him anyway. I swear to you, though, I won't let you get away with this outrage!!" Usagi cried, pulling out of Quatre's arms.

"Usagi!!" Quatre cried, grabbing for her. He grabbed a handful of fabric from her dress but gasped as it turned to pink ribbons.

"Moon Crystal Power Make-UP!!" Usagi shouted, holding a broach up in the air. She spun around for a moment, ribbons and feathers surrounding her body. Her feet lightly touched the ground and she looked toward her father, her eyes going cold. She looked so much like Heero at that moment, her face set in an emotionless expression, her eyes narrowed on Yoshimi. "I am a pretty sailor suited soldier of the Moon, Sailor Moon. I will protect my friends and I will NOT let you take my brother from me after I've finally found him," She said in a low voice. "I will not allow this to go on any longer."

"What? Usagi's Sailor Moon?!?" Duo cried in stunned wonder. 'Wow, she looks even cuter in real life than she does on tv' He thought, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. 'What am I thinking? She's Quatre's.' He reminded himself. The four boys stood firmly behind Usagi, ready to fight. The soldiers began to charge, crashing into the table sending the plates shattering to the floor. Duo dodge the men that were heading for him, catching one in the stomach hard with his elbow. The soldier slumped to the ground but another one took his place moments later, bringing the end of his gun down on the back of Duo's head. Duo fell to the ground with a thud… and didn't move…

"Duo!" Sailor Moon cried, seeing the braided pilot fall to the ground. The rest of the pilots were fighting too hard to take notice to the fact that they picked up Duo and were taking him outside. "Leave him alone!!" Sailor Moon shrieked, grasping her tiara with her thumb and forefinger. "Moon Tiara STARDUST!!" She shouted, throwing the tiara. It circled the room, all of the people falling to the ground except for Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. Quatre rushed to Usagi's side just as she caught the tiara, putting it back on.

"Usagi." Quatre said, taking the girl in his arms.

"Bravo dear. I had no clue you were Sailor Moon. That's one thing I hadn't expected in this little matter. It won't save you or your brother though." He said, a smirk on his face.

"I told you before, I won't go back. If my brother or Duo are hurt in any way, I swear that I will kill you myself," She said, her voice going cold. Quatre looked down at the set expression on Usagi's face and realized she was serious. She was ready to kill to save her brother… her friend… "I'll never forgive myself for letting my Senshi and Mamoru die, I will NOT let it happen again." She vowed, standing her ground. She pulled away from Quatre, some sort of weapon appearing out of nowhere.

"What? Where did that come from?" Wufei demanded, trying to hide the shock that was on his face.

"Moon Scepter ELIMINATION!!" Sailor Moon shouted, spinning around as she released the deadly attack. Somehow, Yoshimi managed to dodge the attack, pulling a gun and shooting the weapon out of her hand. She held her hand, feeling the pain shoot up her entire arm. She felt her body give way and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body. She looked up into the worried blue eyes of Quatre. "How did he dodge it?" She asked, confusion on her face.

"So princess, you really want your brother back that much?" He asked. "I'll make a deal with you, I'll be back in one week. If you come quietly, I'll let that kid with the braid go. If not, I'll kill them both," He said, his face twisting into an evil smirk. "You have one week to decide princess…" He said, walking calmly out the door, letting in swing in the breeze…

****

So how was it? Did I leave you hanging? Sorry^_^ Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	11. Chapter 10 - Battle Plan

Chapter 10 – Battle Plan

__

[A.N. Poky-baka made a REALLY big mistake! I said that Heero and Usagi were twins and then I said that the gundam pilots were 17 and she was 16 -_-, I'm going to straighten that out right now. Discard what I said earlier, Usagi and the gundam pilots are 17 all right, sorry for my mistake.]

"I have to save him!" Usagi cried, shaking Quatre's arm off her shoulders.

"It's too dangerous." Quatre argued.

"He'd do it for me! I have to help him and what about Duo?!? He has nothing to do with this but my father is going to use him as a weapon against us!! I can't let him do it!" Usagi cried standing suddenly, still holding her hand.

"Calm down Princess," Quatre said, taking her hand. "We'll help you, all right?" A slight smile came to Usagi's face and she threw her arms around Quatre's neck, burying her face in his chest.

****

"Are you sure she'll come?" A man asked a woman with long black hair.

"Of course she'll come, her friend and her brother are in danger. That's in her nature, she's not going to just sit back and watch them get hurt. That's the way the Princess of the White Moon is." The woman said, pushing her long wavy hair behind her shoulder.

"Where will she come in?" The man asked, down on one knee.

"That is where you come in. You know how these 'Gundam pilots' were trained. It's your responsibility to make sure the Princess makes here where I can trap her," The woman said, an evil smirk spreading across her lips. "She'll never knew what hit her." She said, a throaty laugh escaping her, echoing off the high ceiling of the dark room.

****

"So, how are we going to get in?" Usagi asked, looking at some sort of layout that Quatre pulled up on the computer screen.

"Hmm... we're going to need a distraction to keep them busy then we can sneak in here." Quatre said, pointing to a back entrance in a secluded area. The three boys had already gotten their Gundam's, hiding them with Quatre's in a secret base on the colony. There were no other mobile suits still being manufactured, but Usagi was sure that her father had a few surprises for all of them.

"All right, all three of you are going to have to get their attention so I can sneak in all right?" Usagi said, looking over the layout of the building again.

"Yeah right, I'm not letting you go in there alone!" Quatre practically yelled. "It's too dangerous sakura!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Quatre." Usagi said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Wufei rolled his eyes and Trowa looked away, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're not going in there all alone." Quatre said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, Wufei and Trowa, you can distract them and me and Quatre will go in." Usagi said, noticing the look of horror that had come across Quatre's face when she said she was going alone. He smiled and shook his head, satisfied. Usagi felt his arm snake its way around her waist as he stood, leading her from the room.

"Weaklings." Wufei commented as Quatre left the room, referring to the pair of them. Quatre for getting so worked up when she was in trouble and her for basically being a woman.

****

"If you lay a hand on Usagi, I swear I'll kill you." Heero said in his normal monotone voice, his eyes narrowed on Yoshimi.

"Why would I kill her? She's a better pilot than you are anyway." He said, a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean she's a better pilot?" Duo asked, seeing anger flicker in Heero's eyes.

"She was trained the same way as he was. She refused to loose her emotions and become a machine so we chose Heero to pilot the Wing Gundam." Yoshimi said still smirking. Heero and Duo were behind bars, trapped within Yoshimi's great mansion and underground base.

"You never learn do you?" Heero asked, a smirk on his face. "The one thing you don't do to Usagi is mess with the one she loves. What happened last time, Yoshimi?" Heero asked, the smirk still on his face. Yoshimi's eyes narrowed on Heero as he thought of the little brat that had almost killed him.

~*~*Flashback*~*~

They were in the middle of a training exercise. Heero and Usagi were fighting hand to hand. Yoshimi approached the siblings.

"Enough!" He yelled just as Usagi threw Heero to the ground. Usagi reached her hand down, helping her brother to his feet. "Is that the best you can do?!?" Yoshimi demanded, stepping in front of Heero. He drew back his fist, punching Heero firmly in the face sending him to the floor.

"Don't hurt him!!" Usagi shrieked, drawing a knife and shoving it into the soft flesh of his hand. Her eyes were filled with tears of rage and she violently punched him again and again, making blood ooze from his nose. It took four guards to hold her back long enough for him to get out of there, blood dripping from his hand and face.

~*~*End Flashback*~*~

The television was blaring as the couple began to get ready for departure. She had heard on the news that her father was having a fancy party since it was so close to Christmas _[A.N. notice everything happens around Christmas?]_ Usagi had revised their plan after hearing of the party. She had been getting ready for nearly and hour now and was almost ready to leave.

"What's taking Usagi so long?" Quatre asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"She's a weak woman." Muttered Wufei.

"You saw for yourself how weak she was," Trowa commented, sticking up for Usagi. "I'm sure she'll be out in a minute." The three boys sat on the couch in the living room, each wearing a nice suit.

"I'm ready," Came a girls voice from behind them. The three of them turned around, all of their jaws dropping. Standing before them was an angel. She wore a long white dress that sparkled and looked silver in the light. It hugged her petite frame to her waist and flared out, hanging all the way to the floor. It was off the shoulders with crystals stitched into the top giving her a glow. Her hair hung free cascading down her back all the way to the floor, it would have touched the floor had it not have curled elegantly. The train behind the dress had crystals stitched into the material, making the elegance of the dress even more drastic. She wore a diamond tiara on her head that hung down between her brows. Her hair had silver beads and flowers woven into it, making it glisten in the light. If she could get the attention of Wufei and Trowa, she was definitely a beautiful sight. "Are we going to leave or what?" She asked, blushing as she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"You look great." Quatre said, kissing her lightly on the lips. His arms wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Don't forget about our mission," Usagi said, pulling away slightly. "We can worry about this later." She said, giving him a sly look as she straightened his bow tie.

****

Hiya, sorry not much happened in this chapter and I'm really sorry it took so long for me to finish it. I've had to study all week for mid-term exams, not fun. But they're over now so maybe I can get some work done. I might not update for a few days cuz I've been feeling a little under the weather, I really hate winter, I always get sick *grumbles to herself* Anyway, please review or send me an email at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or [pokahydee@sailormoon.com][2] anyway, I hope you liked it^_^Her

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:pokahydee@sailormoon.com



	12. Chapter 11 - Merry Christmas

Chapter 11 – Merry Christmas

"Are we going to leave?" Usagi asked, seeing that Quatre was still in open-mouthed awe of the beauty in front of him.

"Yeah, come on, guys." He said as the four headed for his limo. They climbed into the limo and headed for the airport. It was a good thing the colony they were heading for wasn't very far or they'd never make it in time.

****

"Where is Usagi now?" The woman asked an older man before her.

"She's heading for this colony." He informed.

"Good, we'll play along with her little game, then you can have those weaklings she's with to conquer Earth." The woman said, an evil smirk crossing her lips.

"Very well, my Queen." He said bowing before he left the room.

****

"There it is!" Usagi said, pointing out the window. Quatre leaned over her, seeing the colony that was looming in front of them.

"Weakling.." Wufei muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Quatre has always been the weakest of us and now he's proven to be weaker than I thought.' Wufei thought to himself. 'Stupid weak woman.'

****

Duo's eyes fluttered open, he looked around the room seeing Heero sitting on the edge of a bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, where are we?" Duo asked, rubbing his head. There was a huge bump on the back of it where the gun had hit him.

"…."

"Where's Usagi and Quatre and everyone else?" Duo asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Heero asked in his normal emotionless tone

"I was just asking, you don't have to jump down my throat," Duo said, rubbing his head. Blood matted his hair, sticky as he ran his hand through it. Duo made a face and undid the braid. "You think she'll come?"

"…."

****

Usagi and the four young men with her stepped out of the limo and walked to the entrance of the building.

"Do you have an invitation?" The man asked, his eyes open in shock at the beauty his eyes fell upon.

"I am Lady Sakura, you can look me and my friends up in your book of VIPs." She said, not looking at the man. _[A.N. I know this happens in the series when she goes to that Princess's ball. It worked then so why wouldn't it work now? Plus, I couldn't really think of any other way to get them in.]_

"Lady Sakura, Lady Sakura." The man said, flipping through the book. While he was busy with that, the five people walked into the building, each going a separate direction. Of course Quatre and Usagi were still together. As the couple entered the main room, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in amazed shock at the perfect couple that waltzed gracefully across the marble floors.

"Who are they?"

"Where are they from?"

"She looks like an angel." Whispered questions could be heard throughout the ballroom as the two danced perfectly in sync with each other _[A.N. I'm not talking about N'Sync. Personally, I can't stand 'boy bands' Sorry to all of you that love them, it's not me, though.]_

"Quatre, everyone's staring at us." She whispered, noticing all eyes were on them. His cheeks turned pink as he glanced at the people that surrounded them. When the song ended, the two stopped dancing, clapping their hands. Everyone did the same, smiling at the angel and her prince as they slowly made their way off the dance floor.

"You're a great dancer." Quatre whispered, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I guess that comes with being a princess." She said smiling. She was starting to remember the Moon Kingdom, the parties, the people, the happiness.

"You think the guys are all right?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, they're probably fine. They can take care of themselves." She said smiling.

****

Trowa walked through the silent hallways, ready to draw his gun if need be.

"Halt!" A voice rang out. Trowa jumped into the air doing his normal flip as the soldiers let loose a barrage of bullets, all of which missed him. He landed a few feet away, pulling his gun and shooting the closest soldier in the chest. The man fell to the ground dead and Trowa searched out his next target, his eyes darting around the room. There were too many of them, he held his gun ready to fire but if he were to fire it, about fifty bullets would hit him in seconds. He dropped his gun, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Is this the Princess's idea of a rescue?" A man asked stepping forward. Trowa recognized the guy instantly, Yoshimi. How could he forget that guy, he remained motionless and speechless as the soldiers snapped handcuffs on his wrists and took him to some sort of a cell where he saw Duo and Heero.

"Your sister's little 'rescue' was a bust Heero Yuy, once we find her my plan will be set into motion." Yoshimi said, his smirk growing.

"Usagi won't be taken lightly." Heero said in his monotone voice, knowing that Usagi had something else planned. 

****

Wufei was walking silently through a dark hallway. He heard voices ahead and peeked around the corner, seeing a few soldiers talking outside of some sort of prison cell. He watched them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He hid for about ten minutes and just when he thought he could make it, Yoshimi came around the corner with Trowa, forcing him into the cell. 'That has to be where Heero and Duo are' Wufei thought, hearing Heero's monotone voice from inside the room.

"Hold it right there buddy!" A voice behind Wufei said. Wufei froze, raising his hands above his head as he felt the cold metal of the gun being pressed against the back of his neck.

****

So, how was it? I'm being too generous, giving you two chapters in only a day or two. You should thank me by reviewing *wink wink* Anyway, I hope you liked it, I can't wait to write more.

}]i[{ My butterfly will bring you luck if you review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	13. Chapter 12 - The Enemy Revealed

Chapter 12 – The Enemy Revealed

"Something's not right." Usagi whispered, sensing something really weird.

"What's wrong Usa-chan?" Quatre asked, seeing a worried expression cross her beautiful face.

"I… I don't know… I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…" She whispered.

"Do you think the guys are all right?" He asked as he lead her off the dance floor.

"I don't know, I don't know what it is I'm sensing." Usagi said, gripping her chest. She felt a sharp pain rip through her chest and a strange glow was emitted from her body.

"Usa-chan, what's going on?" He asked, worry written across his face. "Are you all right?" He saw sweat trickle down her face and saw her brow crease in pain. Her breathing quickened and she hunched over, clutching her chest tightly.

"I… I can't breath…" Usagi whispered, still clutching her chest.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person, princess." A woman's voice said. Quatre and Usagi both looked up to see a woman wearing an elegant dress with coal black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked, still at Usagi's side.

"Princess Serenity…" The woman said, a smirk spreading across her lips. "Guards, take this gundam pilot to the others. Yoshimi will get what he wants now that I have received what I want."

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded, managing to pull some air into her lungs. There was a very dark force surrounding this woman.

"That doesn't matter, you're going to be gone soon, then the Universe will be mine." She said in an evil voice. "My master will be quite pleased with this." She said, her high-pitched laughter filling the room.

"I won't go so easily," She said, struggling to stand. She pulled the broach out of her pocket, holding it above her head. "Moon Crystal Power Make-UP!!" She managed to cry out. 'I won't give up Quatre, don't worry, I'll be there soon.' She whispered to herself as the transformation took place. A few minutes later, Sailor Moon stood before a group of very shocked guests. "I am Sailor Moon, a pretty sailor suited Senshi of the moon. I will not allow you to hurt the ones that I love, in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon cried, striking her normal pose. After she hit her pose, she fell to one knee, clutching her chest once again. "What's wrong with me?!" She demanded, feeling her air being cut off once again. Sailor Moon looked up to see that the woman had her fist tightly clenched and had a huge smirk on her face.

"Do you get it now, Sailor Moon?" She asked as she unclenched her fist. Sailor Moon felt a rush of air fill her lungs and slowly stood to her feet.

"Cheap trick," She muttered to herself, rubbing her neck. "Let Quatre and the others go." Sailor Moon demanded, her voice going cold.

"Hmm… if you do something for me, I might consider it." The woman said.

"I won't help you," Sailor Moon said in a low voice. She grabbed the gem on her tiara between her forefinger and her thumb, pulling it off and holding it in the air. "Moon Tiara ACTION!!" She shouted, throwing the tiara skillfully at the smirking woman. The woman nimbly dodged the attack and the tiara flew around the room, coming back to Sailor Moon's hand.

"That's enough!" A man's voice came from behind her. Sailor Moon turned to see Yoshimi standing on the stairway holding a gun to Quatre's head.

"Quatre!!" Sailor Moon shrieked in fear as she looked up at her father. "Leave him alone Yoshimi!!" She demanded, fear and anger etched into her features. Angry tears began to form in her eyes as her fear turned to rage.

"Miyana! Return at once!" Yoshimi ordered. _[A.N. Miyana is also in the fifth story of my saga "A Whole New Life: All is Lost"]_.

"But Yoshimi!" She protested.

"Now!" He ordered.

"As you wish, be seeing you, sis." She said smirking before she disappeared through some sort of a portal.

"Sis?" Usagi questioned, seeing the girl disappear.

"You'll find out soon about your sister, come with me now or the boy will die as will your friends." Yoshimi ordered, holding the gun to Quatre's head.

"Quatre…" She whispered, tears beginning to fill her eyes. _[A.N. sorry I've been making Usagi cry so much, this has been a traumatic time in her life.]_ "I… I have no choice." She said, hanging her head. She slowly made her way up the steps detransforming as she walked. She made her way up the stairs, holding her hands out as Yoshimi snapped the cuffs around her wrists.

"Usagi, come along." Yoshimi ordered. He pushed Quatre toward some guard, ordering them to take him with the other pilots.

"I'm sorry Quatre…" Usagi whispered, watching as they took him away.

****

"They got you too?!?" Duo demanded as the door opened again and Quatre was forced in.

"Where's Usagi?!" Duo demanded, grabbing Quatre by the front of his shirt with both hands. _[A.N. Why is Duo getting so upset?]_

"Yoshimi took her, I… I couldn't do anything…" Quatre whispered as he felt the tears pricking his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her…"

"She'll be fine." A monotone voice came from the back of the room.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Quatre asked, looking in Heero's direction.

"She was trained the same as I, she'll be just fine." He said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked, looking worried. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her."

"Positive." He said in his emotionless tone with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

****

"What exactly are you after?" Usagi asked as she walked beside Yoshimi.

"Hmm… lets just say an old friend of yours has come for you." He said, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Usagi said simply. "What is it that you're planning anyway? And who was that 'Miyana' girl?"

"I told you already, that's a surprise." He said, his smirk still plastered on his face. He lead her into some sort of hangar where a there was a lone mobile suit. It looked sort of like a gundam only it was bigger and looked to be stronger.

"What is that?" Usagi asked, her mouth dropping.

"That's the newest design, it's made from an alloy stronger than gundamion." Yoshimi said, a pleased smile on his lips.

"How is that possible?!?" Usagi demanded.

"There's a little extra something in this one," He said simply. "It's called negative energy." He said, his eyes turning a red color.

"Who are you?!?" She demanded.

"I am known as Pharaoh 90.." He said, his voice twisting with evil.

****

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, just means you're gonna have to read the next one *evil laughter* Anyway, you like the next little plot twist? Like I said before, I LOVE writing plot twists so there's probably going to be a lot more. I wouldn't be able to write without plot twists. Anyway, please review^_^

}]i[{ my butterfly will bright those that review luck, those that don't can kiss my butt :P


	14. Chapter 13 - Legendary Treasures

Chapter 13 - Legendary Treasures

"Pharaoh 90?" Usagi asked, her head tilting in confusion. "What are you talking about Yoshimi?" Yoshimi chuckled, an evil sound deep in the back of his throat.

"I'm not Yoshimi, how do you think I blocked that pitiful attack of yours?" Yoshimi said, his face twisting into an evil smirk making Usagi shutter slightly. "I've taken over Yoshimi's body, how do you think I knew where to find you? There's a lot of things that you don't know have been going on. You are so naïve it isn't even funny, princess." _[A.N. I'm going to start calling Yoshimi Pharaoh 90 just so you know I'm talking bout him]_

"What do you want? What are you after?" Usagi whispered in a quiet, frightened voice.

"I can't tell you my master plan yet," Pharaoh 90 said, his red eyes trailing over Usagi. "You're more beautiful than the legends say." He said, his eyes trailing from her head to her toes.

"Don't look at me." She said quietly, feeling the evil energy radiating from him.

"Now, first things first. Give me the Holy Grail." He said in a low voice.

"Holy Grail?" Usagi asked, a confused look on her face. "That's just a myth."

"Give it to me now!!" Pharaoh 90 demanded.

"I don't know where it is!" Usagi protested. "It's just some legend, it's not real!!"

"Let the princess go right now." A low voice ordered. Usagi turned toward the voice and saw the figure of two woman wearing Sailor fuku's. The one that had spoken had short blond hair with a dark blue and white fuku. The one that stood next to her had shoulder-length, wavy, aqua colored hair. She also wore a dark blue and white fuku,

"Who are you!" Pharaoh 90 demanded.

"We are the Senshi of the Outer solar system, strongest of the Senshi. " The one with blond hair started.

"We will not let you hurt our princess, I am Sailor Neptune!" The girl with aqua hair said, striking a pose.

"I am Sailor Uranus!" The other Senshi said, striking a different pose.

"We will fight your evil!" They said together.

"Sailor Uranus and Neptune?" Usagi asked, looking strangely at the two Senshi that stood before her. "How many scouts are there?" Usagi asked herself, looking at the two women. "Listen, you'd better get out of here!" Usagi said, turning her attention back to Pharaoh 90. "This guy's even stronger than the Doom Phantom and all of my Senshi died in the battle!" The two women jumped in front of Usagi, planting themselves firmly between Pharaoh 90 and Usagi. Usagi's hands were still bound together, but she didn't care. It was suicide for those women to attack him.

"More Sailor Senshi? I thought the Doom Phantom rid me of all the Senshi except for Sailor Moon?!" Pharaoh 90 cried in frustration. "No matter, they can't be too difficult to defeat.

"World SHAKING!!" Uranus called her attack _[A.N. I'm being lazy, I don't feel like describing their attacks, you should all know what they are anyway]_

"Deep SUBMERGE!!" Neptune called her attack. Usagi fiddled with the handcuffs, her training slowly coming back to her. A minute later, the handcuffs were off and she was reaching for her broach.

"Moon Crystal Power Make-UP!!" She shouted, holding the broach in the air. The familiar pink ribbons surrounded her body, forming the main part of her fuku, then her gloves, and next her boots. The skirt came next and the crescent moon blazed brightly on her forehead only to be covered by a tiara with a red gem in the center. "I am Sailor Moon!" She cried, striking her normal pose. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Sailor Moon cried, feeling anger well up inside of her, anger that she would have hid with fear had the Inner Senshi been there now. She looked over at Pharaoh 90, seeing that the Outer Senshi weren't fairing too well.

"I see that you both have pure hearts, maybe I'll take them and give them to my master." He said in his evil voice. A black star appeared on his chest and shot a black beam straight at both woman's heart. Sailor Moon watched in fear as the beam struck them, making them both cry out in pain. The slumped to the ground, a mirror and a dagger floating in the air above their bodies.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked, herself, fearing the worse.

"Get the treasures…" A voice whispered to her. Sailor Moon didn't hesitate. She ran toward the two treasures that floated above their lifeless bodies.

"Don't touch them!" Pharaoh 90 cried in rage as Sailor Moon dove toward the treasures. She managed to grab them both, rolling out of the way of Pharaoh 90's attack seconds before it would have hit her. She ran from the room, gripping the treasures tightly, fearing that if Pharaoh 90 were to get a hold of them, all would be lost. Sailor Moon ran at top speed, turning down a long corridor. She heard footsteps of the soldiers that were following her as she raced down the hallway.

"Sailor Moon…" A voice whispered. Sailor Moon stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the woman in front of her.

"Sailor Pluto?" She asked, approaching the guardian of time. She heard the soldiers shouting as they ran through the hallways. As they rounding the corner, Sailor Moon took off her tiara, standing beside Sailor Pluto. "Moon Tiara Stardust!" She said, throwing the tiara at them. She watched at the soldiers fell to the ground in a deep sleep. "Pluto?" She asked, turning around to see that there was no one there. "Where'd she go?" Sailor Moon asked outloud.

"Psst… Usagi!" Sailor Moon heard a hushed voice. She peered into the darkness, seeing a door with bars over the windows. She walked over to the door, peeking through the bars to see the gundam pilots inside a small cell.

"Guys!" She cried as she pulled out her scepter. "Move away from the door!" She instructed. "Moon Princess Halation." She said in a low voice. The crescent moons flew from the end of the weapon, blowing the door off the hinges.

"Usa-chan," Quatre whispered as he took his princess in his arms. He held her against his body, breathing in her scent. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, princess."

"You did everything you could, Quatre-chan," Usagi whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. Quatre broke the kiss when they heard a voice behind them. Heero got into a fighting stance ready to kill whoever it was but Usagi stopped him. "Wait!" She ordered Heero, putting a hand on his chest to make him stop. He looked at her and she shook her head, a stern look on her face. "Come on out Pluto, these boys can be trusted."

"Pluto?" Duo asked, his eyebrow raised. That's when he noticed the objects in Usagi's arms. "What are those?" He asked, pointing to the mirror and dagger she held.

"I… I don't know," She said, turning her attention back to the dark corridor. She heard a faint clicking of high heeled shoes. "Pluto please. I don't know what these are, please come out." Usagi begged. The six people stood in a small group, each one silent as a woman with dark green hair down to her waist stepped out of the darkness.

"Sailor Moon, we meet again," The woman said with a smile on her face. "And I see you've met Sailor Uranus and Neptune." She said, referring to the treasures in her arms. She took the top of her staff off and held it next to the other two treasures.

"What are they for?" Sailor Moon asked, seeing that they were starting to glow slightly.

"They were in the pure hearts of Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and myself. When they join together, they will form the Holy Grail. In the hands of the right person, it can bring complete destruction or it can completely heal everything." Pluto explained.

"That's what Pharaoh 90's after." Sailor Moon said quietly.

"Who's Pharaoh 90?" Quatre asked, putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder. He was surprised to see that the woman that stood in front of Usagi bowed at the waist, smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you," Pluto started. "Neo King Quatre."

****

That's it for now, sorry I kinda rushed everything. I need a little time to think about everything I'm going to have happen. I still have to get everything straightened out and get a firm storyline going. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope to get the next chapter out soon. I REALLY like how this story is unfolding and I hope you enjoy it too. Just so you know, I'll probably have several more plot-twists before this fic is done (that's what I do best in my opinion). Anyway, review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com

}]i[{ my butterfly will bring those that review luck, those that don't… :P get a raspberry.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Dark Moon

Chapter 14 - The Dark Moon

"Neo King Quatre?" Duo asked, astonished, his mouth hanging open. Everyone looked over at Usagi and saw that she was blushing. A little pink head poked out from behind Sailor Pluto's legs and looked at the people that were standing in front of her.

"Usagi-chan!!" The girl shouted, attaching herself to Sailor Moon's leg. She looked just like ChibiUsa except she had the same blue eyes as her mother.

"ChibiUsa?" Sailor Moon asked looking down at the child.

"Hai mommy, but daddy calls me Sakura most of the time. He says I look like a cherry blossom with my pink hair," She said, smiling brightly. She was dressed in a pink and white fuku and looked like a Sailor Senshi. "I am Sailor ChibiMoon! In the name of the future moon, I'll protect you!" She said, striking Sailor Moon's normal pose.

"Umm… I really hate to break up this reunion…" Quatre started, hearing voices. "But we need to get out of here if we're going to live through this."

"Come on." Heero said in a monotone voice as he pushed open at ventilation duct. He helped ChibiMoon, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Pluto up then jumped up himself, followed by the rest of the Gundam pilots. Wufei, the last into the duct, put the grate back on, being absolutely silent as he saw the figures of the soldiers below in the corridor.

The groups of people slowly made their way through the duct, being absolutely silent. They came to an empty hangar and dropped down to the floor below. Sailor Moon still held the treasures as she landed on her feet. ChibiMoon jumped down and Sailor Moon caught her, placing her on the ground next to her.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Pluto started, taking a step toward Usagi. "We have to use the treasures to get the Holy Grail, it's the only way."

"Pluto, if he's after the Holy Grail, we can't use it. If we have it, there's a chance that he could get it and use it against us." Sailor Moon said.

"If we don't do it now, Sailor Uranus and Neptune will die without their pure hearts." Pluto said pain in her eyes. Sailor Moon thought about it for a second then nodded her consent. Sailor Pluto again, took the top of her staff, holding it in front of her. Sailor Moon let go of the two treasures as the started to float. They formed a triangle, Pluto at one corner and the two treasures at the other corner.

"What's happening?" Quatre asked, slipping his arm around Sailor Moon's waist as he saw a bright light being emitted from the treasures. Two figures began to fade from nothing into the form of two women, both dressed similar to Sailor Pluto.

"Who are they?" Duo asked, seeing the crystals that came out of the treasures. They looking like a star only with more points. They floated to the women's chests and disappeared as it touched them, leaving sparkles that soon faded as well. Sailor Moon watched as their eyes opened and they reached forward, grabbing the treasures. A beam shot from each treasure and a cup with wings appeared high above in the center of the triangle where the beams had met.

"Is that the Holy Grail?" Sailor Moon asked as it slowly started to drop down toward the floor.

"It is, Sailor Moon," Pluto said, smiling warmly. "In the hands of the right person, it can be used to completely heal the universe, in the hands of the wrong person, it can completely destroy everything."

"Sailor Moon, thank you." Sailor Uranus said, stepping up behind the blond Senshi.

"I didn't do anything, Sailor Pluto is the one that brought you here." Sailor Moon said.

"The Holy Grail should be in the hands of someone with a pure heart," Uranus continued. "I think you are the right person to protect the Holy Grail." Uranus said. Sailor Moon slowly walked toward the glowing cup, taking it in her hands.

"Moon Crisis Make-UP!" Sailor Moon cried, a strange new power beginning to flow into her body. The top of the Holy Grail opened and she felt the familiar pink ribbons swirling around her. Rainbow butterflies surrounded her as she transformed, turning into Super Sailor Moon. "Come out Pharaoh 90." Super Sailor Moon said calmly. She stood in front of the Outer Senshi as well as the gundam pilots, who all had their guns drawn.

"So, Sailor Moon, you finally have the Holy Grail. I guess now I'll have to take it from you!" The voice yelled as the figure of Yoshimi/Pharaoh 90 appeared from thin air. "Miyana, come and take the Holy Grail from your sister!" He ordered. A girl stepped out of a portal, her long black hair done up into two odangos that curved upward into horns.

"You're not my sister," Sailor Moon said calmly. "I have no sister."

"How could you say that Serenity? You're the reason I was exiled from our home on the Moon. You were always more beautiful than me, you were always perfect. They thought my powers were evil so they sent me away, but you… you got to stay on your precious moon and you weren't even grateful for that! You wanted to go to the Moon to be with that Prince Endymion. Can't you ever be grateful?!? You were given everything on a silver platter and I was sent away to a dark moon that was full of dark and evil powers! Do you think I really had a good childhood?!? Do you think I've had a happy life, being taken away from my heritage and being dumped on some dark moon millions of light years from my home?!?" She said her voice filled with bitterness. "I'll never forgive you for what you took from me."

"I didn't ask for this!! I didn't ask for any of it!! All I've EVER wanted was a normal life, even in the Moon Kingdom! I wanted to go to Earth so I could be a normal girl and not 'Princess Serenity' future Queen of the Moon and Universe!" Sailor Moon cried, feeling the tears prick the corners of her eyes. "If you want the Moon Kingdom so badly, the Moon is out here in space! Go colonize it if you like, I don't want it, I want to be normal!!" She said, feeling the tears spill over.

"You ungrateful brat. You always were, though." Miyana said, a purple crystal appearing in her hands.

"What's that?" Sailor Moon asked, feeling a strange power coming from the crystal. It was borderline on being an evil power, but Usagi sensed something very strange about it.

"It's just like your Silver Crystal, Serenity. Only much more powerful." She said, an evil smirk on her lips.

"Get rid of the Senshi first and brainwash the gundam pilots." Pharaoh 90 commanded, disappearing.

"All right, I better get started," Miyana said, her smirk growing. "Who wants to go first."

"Leave them out of this!" Sailor Moon ordered, dropping into a fighting stance. "They have nothing to do with any of this!"

"I can't disobey a direct order, I hope you understand, sister." She said coldly, her evil smirk still on her lips.

"Hey Usagi!" Duo called getting Sailor Moon's attention.

"Yeah?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of Miyana.

"If she's your sister, does that mean she's Heero's sister too?" He asked, confused by the whole thing. Moon Kingdom?

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked, wondering why Duo would be asking her that at a time like this. "No, she's my sister from the Moon Kingdom a thousand years ago," She explained. "Why don't I have any memories of a sister?" Usagi asked herself, feeling a touch of guilt tug at her heart.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Miyana barked. The crescent moon birthmark of the white moon family appeared on Miyana's forehead only it was black instead of gold. The purple crystal floated out of her hands, gathering more negative energy as it floated higher into the air. "Cosmic Dark Moon KISS!!" She shouted, watching as the dark energy began to flow from the crystal. "Take those boys prisoner!" She commanded the dark energy.

****

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, been VERY busy with everything. Anyway, review^_^


	16. Chapter 15 - Abandoned

Chapter 15 - Abandoned

Sailor Moon stood ready to block the attack that was heading for them.

"Moon Princess Halation!!" She shouted, the scepter appearing in her hand. The crescent moons hit the dark energy from Miyana's attack. The crescent moons were sent deflecting off heading straight for Super Sailor Moon. She didn't have time to dodge the attack and was sent crashing into the wall. She could hear Quatre cry out in pain as the dark energy began to fill his body. "Quatre NO!!" Sailor Moon shouted, weakling climbing to her feet. As she tried to get closer, a strange dark force threw her up against the wall making her sink slowly to the ground, weak and full of sorrow and guilt.

"Sailor Moon!" She heard Sailor Uranus shout as she dropped by her side. Neptune and Pluto fell to their knees beside the fallen princess, worry written across their faces.

"Please help them…" Sailor Moon whispered before falling unconscious. Uranus picked up the form on Sailor Moon, the transformation into Super Sailor Moon slowly fading back to her normal fuku.

"We can't help them!" Pluto shouted. "We have to get out of here right now or else we'll be killed!" Neptune and Uranus shook their heads in agreement and took their princess, disappearing through a portal that the Senshi of time created.

****

When Usagi opened her eyes and looked around, she didn't recognize her surroundings. She sat up from the bed, still dressed as Sailor Moon and looked around the fancy room. She swung her feet off the bed, letting them touch the cold hardwood floor. She stood up and walked to the window, looking out to see that she was on a colony.

"So, you're finally awake," A familiar voice said behind her. Usagi turned to see a woman with wavy sea green hair. She held a tray in her arms with a glass and a plate filled with food. "Are you hungry?" She asked, setting the tray down.

"Who are you?" She asked, not recognizing the woman. A moment later, a woman and a handsome man walked into the room. The woman had long dark green hair down to her waist and the man had very short tanish-blond hair.

"I'm Michiru." The one with sea green hair said, introducing herself very politely.

"I'm Haruka." The man said, taking Michiru's hand.

"I'm Setsuna." The other woman said.

"Wait…" Usagi started, remembering what had happened. "Where's Quatre?!? And my brother?!? And Duo and the others?!?" She demanded, her eyes growing in size.

"We couldn't help them." Haruka said simply.

"You're the Outer Senshi?" Usagi asked, looking at the people in front of her. "Wait, wasn't Uranus a woman?" She saw a smile on Haruka's face.

"I am." She said simply. A sweatdrop appeared on Usagi's forehead as she realized her mistake.

"Gomen." She said, feeling her face grow red.

"How are you feeling?" Michiru asked.

"I'm fine, but I can't stay. I have to go save Quatre and the others, I'm sorry." Usagi said.

"It's too dangerous, your highness." Setsuna said, stepping forward.

"I don't care. I love Quatre, he would do the same for me as would my brother. I can't let Yoshimi get away with this!" Usagi practically shouted.

"We're dealing with something much worse than Yoshimi now." Michiru said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"We're dealing with the heart snatchers. We've been tracking them for months now, somehow they got past us in the Outer Solar System and made it here. They want to take over the universe and in order to do that, they have to have pure hearts and there are plenty of those on Earth." Haruka said, her voice bitter as she said that the enemy got past the Outer Solar System.

"I don't care!" Usagi shouted. "I'm going after them!"

"Wait, Usagi, you can't possibly fight with the scepter anymore," Setsuna said. "It's just not strong enough anymore."

"What do I do, then?" Usagi asked.

"Come with me, your mother wants to speak with you." Setsuna said. Usagi's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her mother.

"Mother?" She asked, feeling the tears that were coming on. She took Setsuna's hand and the two disappeared, reappearing in a white haze. Usagi saw a figure slowly walking toward her through the mist and she noticed that Setsuna was no longer at her side.

"My darling," The voice cooed, as Queen Serenity wrapped her arms around her daughters. Usagi's fuku faded into her princess dress and the crescent moon was visible on her forehead. "I have come to give you a gift," Queen Serenity said as she gently pulled away from her crying daughter. Between the two of them, a staff began to materialize. "This is called the Spiral Heart Wand," She explained. "It is much stronger than your old weapons and I believe that you are ready for it now."

"Spiral Heart Wand?" Princess Serenity asked, taking the wand in her hand. It had a heart on the top with a bow at the base of the heart and a long pink handle.

"When you're in trouble, take this and call 'Moon Spiral Heart Attack'." Queen Serenity explained. Princess Serenity shook her head, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you, mother." Princess Serenity said weakly, forcing a smile.

"I must be going now, my child, I'll be watching over you." Queen Serenity said before her form faded into nothing. Usagi watched as the white haze began to fade and she was back in the fancy room she'd awakened in, holding the Spiral Heart Wand tightly. She hastily wiped the tears away and pushed past the two women by the door.

"Even with that weapon, you still can't do this alone!" Haruka scolded.

"I don't care, I'll do everything I can to save my friends… my Quatre… my brother…" She said as she headed for the door.

"How do you expect to get there?!?" Haruka demanded, following Usagi out the front door.

"I was trained as a gundam pilot, I'm sure I can find a way." Usagi said in a cold voice, sounding too much like her brother. She turned away from the women and headed for the nearest airport. When she was out of earshot, Haruka spoke.

"We should keep an eye on her, she's going to need help." Haruka said quietly. Michiru shook her head and followed Haruka back into the house.

****

Sorry not much happened in this chapter. I'm working on the next one already, I have to get ready for the basketball game right now, though so I can't work on it (I'm a cheerleader for the basketball team for those of you that didn't know). Anyway, I'll see you when I get the next chapter out. Please review, email's pokahydee@hotmail.com

*:0) The clown will make you smile (only if you review, though)


	17. Chapter 16 - Sandrock...

Chapter 16 - SandRock…

Usagi managed to sneak into the military airport undetected as she searched for a shuttle ready to leave. The disguise pen Luna had given her had come in quite handy. Instead of having to kill a guard for a uniform, she merely used the pen. She walked through the hallway, no emotion on her face. She walked into a hangar, seeing that there was a shuttle ready to be launched. She smirked when she saw that there were only two guards outside of the shuttle. She walked up to the soldier, all emotion gone from her face.

"What are your orders soldier?" The commander asked as he stepped up behind her. She frowned in disapproval and decided to take some more drastic action. She pulled a gun, aiming it at the commander's head.

"I need to get to a colony in L3," She said in a monotone voice. "Have a problem with that?" The commander smirked as the two soldiers pulled guns, aiming them at Usagi.

"Actually, I do." He commented, smirking deeper.

"Too bad for you." She said, pulling the trigger as a bullet went into the man's head. He dropped to the ground, dead, at Usagi's feet. She did a flip out of the way as the shots from the other two soldiers rang out. She landed a few feet away and lunged at the soldiers, knocking the guns from both of their hands. She smirked slightly.

"Don't mess with the sister of a gundam pilot," She said as she pulled the trigger, shooting both soldiers squarely in the head, their blood spilling over the ground. She hurriedly climbed aboard the shuttle, preparing for takeoff. The doors opened as the shuttle blasted off into the emptiness of space. "I have to make a little stop before I go kill Pharaoh 90…" She said to herself.

****

"What do you ask of us?" An emotionless voice asked a woman sitting high upon a pedestal. He and four others, were bowing in front of the woman, no emotion on any face.

"I want you to take over the Earth," She stately simply. "Take my gifts and destroy to your hearts content." She said with a cruel smirk on her face.

"Yes, your majesty." Heero said as he and his four companions bowed before the powerful woman's throne. They stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Miyana and Pharaoh 90 in the presence of the woman.

"Do you think they will succeed, Mistress 9-sama?" Pharaoh 90 asked, bowing.

"It does not matter if they do or not, Serenity won't be able to hurt them." She said, a smirk on her face.

****

Usagi's shuttle approached the Winner colony, docking moments later.

"Sorry Quatre, but I need to save you. I'll take good care of Sandrock for you…" She said to herself as she headed for Quatre's underground base. She managed to load Sandrock onto a truck, taking it back to the airport, loading it onto her shuttle. "I'm coming for you Quatre…" She said to herself as the shuttle blasted off again.

****

Usagi approached her father's colony, seeing five machines floating outside. She knew what it meant, her father had done this to them.

"I won't let you get away with this…" She whispered as she climbed into Sandrock. "I'll set you all free, I promise." She said, starting the gundam up, she heard it hum and smiled as her training began to come back to her slowly.

****

Duo sat in his mobile suit, awaiting for the princess to attack once again. The rest of them were stationed elsewhere, he was just a decoy so Heero, Trowa, and Wufei could attack her and kill her. Quatre was on the inside, protecting their leader, the all powerful Mistress 9 as well as his love… Miyana. Duo's felt something tugging at his heart as he thought about killing Usagi. He didn't think he could do it… why not, though? He's strong, he can easily defeat her…

"Why do I feel like this?!?" He demanded, grabbing his head as a searing pain ripped through his body. "What's wrong with me?!?!"

****

Usagi approached the colony, seeing only one lone mobile suit outside of it. 'This must be a decoy to catch me off guard' She thought to herself as she approached slowly in SandRock.

"I'm coming for you guys…" She whispered, as she drew her blades, heading straight for the mobile suit. She swung the blade down onto the mobile suit and was surprised at the reflexes of the pilot. The pilot of the other suit drew a weapon that resembled a scythe that the Grim Reaper carried. "He's pretty good…" She mumbled as she attacked again, embedding her weapon deep into the arm of the suit. She grabbed the suits other arm, preventing him from bringing the scythe down on her.

"Come on Usa-chan, you can't beat us." Came a familiar voice. The face of the braided pilot popped up on the screen, smirking evilly at her.

"Chan?" She questioned, a look of confusion on her face. He didn't seem to recognize his mistake and took that opportunity to push SandRock away, knocking both blades from her hand.

"Time to die, princess." Came a monotone voice over the radio. Usagi glanced behind her just in time to see another mobile suit swing an energy saber down on her. She whirled around, facing this new pilot as she desperately tried to hold him back.

"Heero?" She questioned, feeling anger well up inside of her. "I'll make them pay for what they've done!!" She shrieked, feeling anger take control.

"Die now, weak woman…" Wufei's voice said as he too, attacked her from behind. Trowa didn't say a word, but managed to get in his own attack, sending her crashing into the colony.

"I won't let them win!!" She shrieked, a white glow emitting from her body as the crescent moon burned brightly on her forehead. She brought her blade down on Wufei's mobile suit, cleanly slicing the arm off. "You'd better go back to dock before your suit blows up," She informed as she moved on to the next pilot. "Who's next?" She asked, her voice as cold as ice. She saw Trowa make a move toward her, shooting several rockets, which she dodged rather easily. "Is that it?" She asked, a smirk on her face. "You're going to have to do MUCH better than that, Trowa." She commented as she lunged at him, sending his mobile suit crashing into the colony. She flew after Trowa, totally forgetting about Duo and Heero.

"Look out!!" She heard Duo cry out. She turned just in time to see Duo jump in front of Heero, the blade going through the center part of the suit.

"Duo!!" She shrieked as she saw the suit sparking, on the verge of blowing up. 'He saved me… he must not be totally evil…' She thought as she turned her attention back to Trowa. He seemed to be having problems and she easily defeated him, making sure as to not kill him.

"You're a traitor, Duo, I'll kill you now." Heero's emotionless voice stated as he drew back his saber, getting ready to destroy Duo's suit.

"NO!!!" Usagi shrieked, jumping in front of Duo. She grabbed the suit's arm and managed to get Heero to drop the saber. "Heero, come back to us. I know you're not evil," She begged, feeling sadness creep over. "Please…" She whispered, feeling the tears begin to collect in her eyes.

"Heero! Trowa! Wufei! Duo! Return at once!" A voice ordered over the radio. Usagi watched in shock as the four pilots headed for the colony.

"We'll fight another time, dear sister." Heero said, with a smirk on his face.

****

Okay, there it is ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to write it, I've been in a slump lately, dunno why. Guess I'm stressed out about a lot of stuff *sighs* like my French III report that's due tomorrow and I haven't even started it *grimaces* Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Ja ne


	18. Chapter 17 - True Love?

Chapter 17 - True Love?

Usagi watched as the four pilots returned to the base, leaving Usagi alone. She decided that she might have to find another way to get into the base. It would be too obvious if she broke in, she'd have to sneak in some how.

"So, princess, you ready to do it our way?" A voice over the radio asked. Usagi jumped at the sound of the voice, forgetting about her Quatre and Heero for the moment.

"Uranus? Neptune?" She asked, as she saw a picture pop up on the screen in front of her. "How did you get out here?"

"We are millionaires you know," Uranus commented with a smile. "Come to our shuttle, here's the coordinates." She said as she read them off to Usagi.

"All right, do you have a plan to get in?" Usagi asked, as she flew toward the shuttle.

"Hai, I'll tell you when you get here." Uranus said before the screen went blank.

****

"Sir Quatre," Heero said, bowing before Quatre as he sat on a throne. Quatre's eyes narrowed on Heero as the dark-haired boy bowed.

"You have failed me, Heero. I should get rid of you now, but I will give you another chance. Just remember, though, Mistress Nine is not so forgiving," He commented. "Kill Princess Serenity and bring the Silver Crystal to me as well as her heart." The platinum blond said, his face twisting into a look of hatred as he thought of the princess.

"Yes Sire." Heero said before bowing once again as the four boys left.

'Why are we trying to kill Princess Serenity?' Duo asked himself, feeling strange. It was like a memory from a dream. He couldn't figure out what the feeling was, why didn't he want to kill her and was she really so powerful that she couldn't be defeated? He didn't know what he was thinking anymore. He went into his quarters, closing the door behind him.

"Duo's a loose thread, we're going to have to watch him." Heero said in his monotone voice.

"I agree, we can't tell him of our next mission, we would have had her if he hadn't of interfered." Wufei muttered then added something about a weak woman getting the better of him.

****

"Are you sure this will work?" Usagi asked for the thousandth time after Uranus had told her of her plan.

"If it doesn't, then I really don't know what we can do." Uranus said seriously. Usagi shook her head in agreement as she climbed back into Sandrock. She started the mobile suit up, feeling it vibrate slightly. She took off through the open hatch, followed by to Taurus suits piloted by Uranus and Neptune. She placed the crystal in front of her on the mobile suit and watched as the brilliant white light lit up the inside of the suit. A moment later, the suit had changed, being charged with pure energy.

"Lets go." She said, as she flew toward the base, followed by Uranus and Neptune.

****

"She's coming again." Quatre said as he bowed before Mistress 9.

"Hmm… let her enter, I want to meet her in person before I destroy her." Mistress 9 said in a bitter voice, letting out a throaty laugh moments later.

"As you wish, master." He said before bowing and leaving the throne room. He walked to his quarters, throwing himself down on the bed. He closed his eyes and lay silent on the bed deep in thought. He jumped when he felt a hand run up his shirt. His eyes snapped open to meet those deep purple eyes that he'd grown accustomed to.

"Good morning Quatre-chan." The woman's voice said as she leaned down and kissed Quatre passionately on the lips. He responded to the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

"What are you doing here, Miya-chan?" He asked as he broke the kiss. She pouted slightly, her hands still on Quatre's chest.

"You don't want me here?" She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Of course I do, Sakura." He said but stopped as a thought popped into his head. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' He asked himself as he drifted into thought.

"Quatre?" Miyana asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Are you there?"

'Princess Serenity? Why do I hate her so much?' He asked himself as faint memories began to fill his head. 'I've never even met her, have I?'

"Quatre!!" Miyana shouted, snapping him back to the real world.

"Gomen, Miya-chan…" He said as he turned his attention back to her. He felt her weight pressing down on his body as she pressed her lips to his once again, forcing him to lay back. 'Why am I doing this?' He asked himself.

"Serenity…" He whispered so quietly a normal person wouldn't have heard it. He felt a sharp pain as negative energy ran through his body. He looked up into the angry eyes of Miyana.

"I won't let her take you from me…" She muttered as she pressed her lips against his again, the negative energy running into his body. "You're mine now, that pathetic little princess won't take you away from me!"

****

Usagi's hands flew to her chest as she felt pain ripping through her body. 'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself, feeling the pain shoot throughout her body.

"Quatre…" She whispered as she felt his pain run through her body. "Please be all right…" She whispered as she directed the suit toward the base, Uranus and Neptune following.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Uranus asked, her face appearing on the screen. She noticed that the crescent moon was burning brightly on Usagi's forehead as well as the crystal sitting in front of her.

"Something's happening to Quatre…" She whispered, tears in her eyes. "He's in pain and there's nothing I can do to help him…"

"Don't worry, we'll save him. Keep your mind on the mission." Uranus instructed.

"You… you're right." Usagi said as her eyes narrowed and her tears subsided. 'I'm coming for you Quatre-chan…'

****

"Here she comes." Heero said as he saw the approaching suits. There were three of them, the largest of the three seemed to be glowing a bright white and had a pure power radiating from it.

"Let me pass." Usagi's emotionless voice came over the radio.

"We have been ordered to kill you." Duo stated, taking an offensive stance as he prepared to attack.

"Get out of my way, Maxwell!" She snapped, gritting her teeth. She took out the two blades, watching as the light emitted from the suit glinted on the cold metal. "I won't hesitate to kill any of you, even you Heero. You're not the friends I once had." She stated. She had already lost so much… her mother… her Senshi… her Mamo-chan… her Quatre, her brother… her friends… and her Quatre…

"…." Heero said nothing before he attacked Usagi, swinging his energy saber down hard. She met the saber with her own blade, feeling the negative energy that flowed freely through his suit. Battle between purity and evil…

"Please don't do this Heero…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, focusing the pure energy on Heero. The crystal began to glow, but she continued to fight with her eyes closed. She didn't care what happened to her, she had to save her friends, that's all that mattered to her now. "I know you're not evil, please come back to us Heero…" She whispered again, sensing where he was swinging the saber. She didn't need to look at him, she knew what he was doing, she knew all of his attacks.

"Usagi…" Duo whispered as he watched the battle. He could feel the purity of the energy that the suit was emitting and it hit him all at once. "She's… she's not the enemy…" He whispered as his eyes opened in shock. He turned to Trowa and Wufei and saw that they weren't attacking. They were watching the battle and hadn't seemed to notice that the two mobile suits that had arrived with Usagi were gone. "Hey! You guys!" He said over the radio, getting their attention. "Usagi's not the enemy! Mistress Nine, Pharaoh 90, and Miyana are the enemies!"

"Shuttup Maxwell, you know what our orders are," Wufei snapped. "We have to kill that weak woman." He finished.

"Usagi's not weak! Look at her, she's beating Heero!" Duo snapped, flying toward Usagi and Heero. "Usagi!" He shouted, getting her attention. He flew in front of her, knocking the energy saber from Heero's hand, sending it flying through space. Heero scowled deeply as he felt the beckoning of Mistress Nine.

"We'll finish this later, dear sister. Come on guys." Heero said, in his normal emotionless voice. Trowa and Wufei nodded and followed him back into the base.

"Duo?" Usagi asked as she saw the mobile suit fly in front of her. "Is that you?"

"Hai, Usagi. Are you all right?" He asked, his face appearing on the screen in front of her.

"I'm fine. Do you remember anything?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Hai Usagi, lets get rid of Mistress Nine!" Duo said.

"Mistress Nine?" Usagi asked, not sure who that was.

"No time to explain, we'd better get back before they report me." Duo said as they flew toward the base. Usagi shook her head as she flew after Duo.

****

"What are your orders?" Mistress Nine asked when Heero appeared before her.

"Quatre-sama ordered me to kill Princess Serenity and bring the Silver Crystal as well as her heart to him." Heero said, on one knee before his master.

"Hmm… Miyana must have given him those orders," She said in a bitter voice. "I do not wish to kill her just yet, I still need the Holy Grail from her. That is your new mission, bring me the Holy Grail then you may do what you like with the princess." Mistress Nine said simply.

"Hai, my Lady…" He said before exiting the room.

****

Quatre lay in his bed, shivering in pain as the last of the negative energy passed through him. Miyana's naked body lay next to him as she pressed herself up against him.

'This isn't right…' He thought but as the thought passed through his mind, he felt pain rip through his body once again.

"Oh Quatre-chan. Every time you think of her, you're going to feel that pain for the rest of your life. You might as well forget about her, you belong to me now." She whispered, running her fingers down his naked body.

"I can't forget her…" Quatre said, his teeth clenched in pain. "I… I love her…" He said and let out a howl as the pain ripped through his body once again.

"You'll forget about her soon, my love…" Miyana said in a bitter voice.

****

There you have it, Chapter 17 YAY!!! And since I had so many reviews asking for longer chapters, I went ahead and did it^_^ Are you happy now? It takes me longer to get them out, but hey, it was better that way huh? Gomen this story is getting pretty confusing, I'll have everything straightened out soon, and sorry if it sounds like I keep repeating things. Anyway, please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com

@(*@*)@ A koala bear of luck to those that review (help me out here, I'm running out of kawaii faces)


	19. Chapter 18 - Purity Taken...

Chapter 18 – Purity Taken…

Usagi followed Duo, her eyebrow furrowed in concentration. 'I'll save you Quatre… Heero…' She thought as she flew after Duo into the base. She hid Sandrock and took the Silver Crystal off the front, the suit returning to normal. She followed him silently through the base, not making a sound.

"It's this way." He whispered harshly as he grabbed Usagi's arm. Usagi saw that he was sweating heavily and looked to be holding back a cry of pain.

"What's wrong Duo-san?" She asked as he grabbed her roughly by the arm. He pulled away, covering his face with his hands.

"You're on your own Usagi…" He said, staggering backward. She could see tendrils of negative energy running their fingers through Duo's body and gasped slightly. "My orders were to bring you to Mistress Nine, I can't do it… She'll kill you…" He said as he bit down hard on his lip.

"I understand, thank you Duo," Usagi said as she ran in the opposite direction. She pushed past a few guards, seeing that they were all asleep. 'What's going on here?' She asked herself as she ran through the base. She came to a door and pushed it open, sensing something very strange. When she walked in, she gasped and bit down on her lip, trying to hold back the tears. There was Quatre, naked and in a bed next to Miyana. "Quatre-chan?" She questioned, feeling the tears prick the corners of her eyes. "What have you done to him Miyana?!?" She spat, angry tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't do anything to him, sister. He loves me, he never did love you." Miyana said simply.

"He did love me, you've just brainwashed him some how…" Usagi said, hiding the hurt she was feeling and covering it up with anger.

"I love Miyana." Quatre's voice came. It was calm and without emotion.

"You can't mean that Quatre…" Usagi said, her sad eyes meeting his ice blue ones. She searched for any emotion but couldn't seem to find it. These weren't the same caring blue eyes that she come so grown to know. They weren't the ones that were filled with love when he gazed upon her and they weren't the same ones that said he would always protect her.

"Omae o koroso." He said as clothes appeared on his out of nowhere. He floated off the bed, his face void of any emotion.

"You don't mean that Quatre…" She whispered, reaching a hand toward him. He slapped her hand away, forming a large negative energy blast in his palm.

"Say goodbye, princess." Quatre said calmly.

"Moon Crystal Power Make-UP!!" Usagi cried, holding the broach above her head. She barely managed to dodge the deadly blast, ducking to one side while the blast blew to door off. "Stop this Quatre!" She shouted in anger. "I don't want to kill you but you're giving me no choice!" She shouted, not wanted to hurt him.

"You won't kill him, princess," Miyana voice said. She was now fully dressed and hovering off the ground. "You love him, how could you possibly hurt him? Besides, he's very powerful now. More powerful than you know."

"I don't care, I won't let you corrupt him anymore!!" Sailor Moon shrieked, anger and pain streaked across her face as she lunged at Miyana. "I'll kill you for what you've done to him!!" She felt her hands tighten around Miyana's throat as her anger gripped her entire body and soul. She gasped as she felt pain ripping through her body moments later. A look of pain crossed her eyes as she looked up to see Quatre holding a negative energy blast in his palm, having thrown one at her moments before.

"You'll die Serenity." He said calmly, a look of no emotion on his face. He grabbed Sailor Moon roughly from behind. He threw her off of Miyana and began to help Miyana to her feet, the dark energy taking his body over and his memories were forgotten.

"Don't do this Quatre…" She pleaded, feeling the tears falling freely.

"Goodbye, princess…" He said as he prepared to threw the blast at a shivering Sailor Moon that sat on the ground, broken and full of an overwhelming sorrow deep within.

"Moon Crisis Make-Up…" She whispered as the Holy Grail appeared in her hands. She called forth the little bit of power she could and a moment later, Super Sailor Moon stood before them. "I won't let them have you Quatre… I love you…" She whispered as the crystalline tears continued to fall down her pale face. The spiral heart wand appeared in her hand as she began her attack. "Rainbow… Moon… Heart… Ache…" She whispered as she aimed the attack at Miyana, feeling sorrow gripping at her. Miyana may have been bitter and jealous, but she was still Serenity's sister and she didn't deserve this. Serenity knew that the negative forces had gotten to her and her jealousy grew more rapid from there.

"That pitiful little attack won't be able to stop me!" Miyana shouted as a similar weapon appeared in her hand. "Black Moon Heart BREAK!" She shouted, sending black hearts straight at Sailor Moon's attack. The two met in the middle. The black hearts mixing with the light pink ones. "You can't win Serenity!" She shouted as her evil laughter filled Sailor Moon's ears.

"I refuse to give up Quatre like this!! I love him and I'll do all I can to save him, even kill my own sister!" Sailor Moon shouted, feeling the tears continue to fall.

****

"Nani? Is that a Gundam?" A man asked as he looked on at the mobile suit attacking the colony.

Heero was heading for the convention that was being held on the Winner colony, being sure to cause as much damage as possible.

"Heero! We shouldn't be doing this!" Duo shouted, gripping his head as his memories ran through his head. The negative energy trailed through his body, making him cry out in pain. 'What's happening to me?!' He asked himself, seeing the tendrils of dark energy reaching out from the suit. 'It's this suit!' He thought as he saw the dark energy reaching toward him. "I have to get out of here!" He shouted outloud, barely managing to open the hatch on the front of the suit.

"What are you doing Maxwell?! We have work to do!" Wufei demanded, then muttered something about Duo's weakness.

"Hey! Get out of your suits! They're using us!" He shouted as he landed roughly on the hard ground.

"Out of the way Duo," Heero's emotionless voice stated as he pointed his energy saber down at Duo. "Get back in your suit right now, that's a direct order."

"No! You've been brainwashed!" Duo yelled up to them. "Get out of the suits now!"

"Out of the way Duo." Heero's monotone voice continued. He raised the energy saber above his head, bringing it down as fast as he could, heading straight for Duo…

****

"I won't give up!" Sailor Moon shrieked, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. The dark hearts came closer to her, her attack weakening. "I refuse to let you win!"

"Miyana!" A woman's voice snapped. Miyana dropped her attack, frowning as she heard Mistress Nine's beckon. "Bring Serenity before me at once!" She ordered.

"Hai, my Lady." Miyana said, bowing her head at the fading figure of Mistress Nine. Sailor Moon slumped to the ground, her transformation into Super Sailor Moon lost. Quatre stood behind Miyana, his eyes glaring down at Usagi.

"Please Quatre-chan… fight it…" Usagi whispered, fearing for her love. She felt the sharp crack of the negative energy that passed through her limp body. She didn't fight it… couldn't fight it… she didn't even cry out in pain as she felt the bonds of energy tighten around her body. She felt her body being lifted off the ground and a single tear fell as she disappeared with Miyana.

"Usa-chan…" Quatre whispered, then grabbed his head, feeling the pain rip through his body again.

****

Duo watched as the energy saber headed down on him, unable to move from the fear of it all.

"Hey! Heero what do you think you're doing?!?" He demanded, feeling the fear grip at his body as the saber edged nearer and nearer.

****

Sailor Moon painfully opened her eyes, seeing a woman with raven black hair that hung in piles on the ground, sitting above on the throne. Usagi gasped as she saw Sakura laying unconscious on some sort of a table in front of the woman.

"Sakura!" Usagi shouted, running toward the child. She ran toward the child, crying out in pain as negative energy ripped through her body.

"That's far enough, Serenity," Miyana growled, lowering her hand. Usagi lost her transformation of Sailor Moon, crawling slowly across the ground in a tattered skirt and tank top. "I said that's far enough!" Miyana cried, sending another deadly blast toward Usagi. Usagi bit back the pain and forced herself to keep moving toward and unconscious ChibiUsa.

"ChibiUsa…" She whispered as she slowly forced herself to her feet. She reached the child and a moment later, went flying back into the wall.

"Stay back Serenity!" The woman with dark hair cried. "Get out of here now!" Another more innocent voice pleaded from the woman. "Stay out of this!!" The first voice shouted.

"ChibiUsa…" Usagi whispered as she pushed herself away from the wall, barely able to stand. "I won't let you be a victim in this war…" She whispered as she forced herself to walk toward the table ChibiUsa lay on.

"What is wrong, Sovern of Silence?" Yoshimi asked, kneeling at the woman's side.

"I need pure heart energy." Her voice said, sweat trickling down her face.

"As you wish, my Lady." He said as he walked toward ChibiUsa. A dark silhouette came from him and dove into ChibiUsa's body. Usagi forced herself to run as she heard ChibiUsa's cries of pain.

"ChibiUsa!!" Usagi shouted as she grabbed the child in her arms. She cried out in pain as dark energy again ripped through her body, but she clutched the child to her chest, shielding her… protecting her…

"Stay out of this Serenity!" Yoshimi shouted as he tried to pull ChibiUsa from her arms. Usagi closed her eyes and a brilliant white light lit up the area and a moment later, the two girls stood hand in hand dressed as princesses.

"You have failed." Usagi said plainly as the dark silhouette receded back into Yoshimi's body. Usagi felt a familiar presence behind her and turned to see Quatre staggering toward her, holding his heart. Usagi noticed the sparks of dark energy that ran through his body.

"Tousan!" ChibiUsa cried as she ran to her father's side. She hugged his legs, not caring about the negative energy that flowed into her body.

"Quatre-chan…" Serenity whispered as she floated toward her love. She lay in his arms, a pure white energy washing over the three people. When the light died down, Quatre lay unconscious in Usagi's arms, the dark energy gone from his body.

"No! Quatre's mine!!" Miyana shrieked as she lunged at Usagi. Usagi put herself in between Miyana and Quatre, taking the full blow of the attack and falling limp against Quatre's unconscious body.

"Miyana! Bring me that boy!" Mistress Nine snapped. Miyana frowned, but obliged, sending ChibiUsa crashing into the wall. Quatre floated beside her and lay on the table that ChibiUsa had once occupied.

"His heart is more pure than even that child's." Yoshimi commented as he prepared to take the heart.

"Quatre! No!" Usagi shrieked as she ran toward them. A force field appeared around him, sending charge after charge of negative energy into her already weakened body.

"Get me that heart." Mistress Nine ordered, becoming short of breath. Yoshimi smirked and obliged, the dark silhouette once again appearing. The shadows dove into Quatre's body and his cries of pain echoed off the high ceiling.

"QUATRE!!" Usagi shrieked as she again ran into the barrier that surrounded him. She felt the energy again pass through her body, there was nothing she could do. A beautiful crystal appeared a moment later, looking like a crystal star and shone brightly. She felt the tears fill her eyes as she dropped to his side, cradling his limp body in her arms. She felt the warm tears slide down her face as she held him against her battered body.

"Tousan!" ChibiUsa shouted as she ran up next to Usagi. She threw herself face down on Quatre's chest, sobbing loudly.

"Princess!" A voice cried behind her. Usagi turned to see Sailor's Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. "Get out of here!" Uranus shouted. Usagi shook her head, determined to get the crystal back.

"No!" She shouted in defiance. "I'll get that crystal back!" She walked up to Mistress Nine, reaching her hands out toward the crystal. Usagi struggled against the dark energy Mistress Nine sent at her and was thrown back into Sailor Uranus. In one quick movement, Mistress Nine swallowed the pure heart, her deep violet eyes darkening at the new power that ran through her body.

"I'm unstoppable now!" Mistress Nine shouted as the innocent voice faded, leaving only the bitter evil voice. "I'll kill you all!"

****

Yay! Finally done! You all yelled at me cuz the chapters were too short, are you happy now? It's almost DOUBLE what I normally write. Anyway, I haven't gotten any reviews lately *frowns* That makes me sad *pout* Please review, it doesn't take THAT much time. I mean I think it's like 58/1 of the ppl that review. Please let me know what you think k? My email's [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

@(*@*)@ my koala bear will ONLY bring those that REVIEW luck. The rest that don't can… I dunno, suck my big toe :P

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	20. Chapter 19 - Final Battle

Chapter 19 – Final Battle

The Holy Grail began to form in Sailor Moon's hands as she stood before the evil woman.

"I won't let you do as you please any longer!" She cried as she felt the power flow through her body.

"The Holy Grail… give it to me now!!" Mistress Nine shrieked, reaching toward Sailor Moon.

"Moon Crisis Make-UP!!" She cried as the Holy Grail opened. A flurry of rainbow colored butterflies surrounded her and a moment later, Super Sailor Moon stood before Mistress Nine. The power of the Holy Grail revitalized her, giving her new power and healing her wounds. "I won't take this anymore!" She shrieked as she ran toward Mistress Nine, the Spiral Heart Wand in her hand.

****

Duo watched in horror as Heero's energy saber came down on him. 'So this will end everything…' He thought as he awaited the impact…. That never came. Slowly, he opened one eye to see the energy saber a few feet from him, lying on the ground.

"Heero?" He asked, inching away from the saber that lay right before him.

"U… Usagi…" Duo heard him mutter.

"Get out of the suit now Heero!" Duo ordered, managing to make it to Heero. He grabbed Heero by the shoulders and yanked him from the suit, tumbling to the ground. Duo saw sparks of negative energy being sent through Heero's body and saw that he was holding his head as the pain shot throughout his body.

"What's going on?!?" He demanded, feeling the excruciating pain that spread from one end of his body to the other. Duo looked up at the other two mobile suits being piloted by Wufei and Trowa.

"Tell them to get out of the suits!" Duo ordered.

"No!" Heero shouted, his eyes turning red as he looked at Duo. He drew back his fist and sent it flying into Duo's face, making him fall to the ground. "You're a traitor! I won't let you live!" He shouted as he held a gun to Duo's forehead. The look of fear on Duo's face made Heero smirk. He was in complete control, this operation would not be spoiled by him.

"Heeerrrrrroooooo!!!!" A voice shrieked. Heero's face snapped toward the source of the familiar voice. "What's going on?!?" The voice demanded from the blond girl that ran toward them. She saw the gun and frowned deeply.

"Ummm… Rileena? Do you think you could help me out?" Duo choked out, feeling the cold metal of the gun pressed against his forehead. He saw her looking down at him with a helpless look on her face. She didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Get out of here Rileena!" Heero ordered, the sparks of negative energy again ripping through his body. Duo took advantage of this and dove at Heero, pinning him to the ground.

"Come on Heero! Fight it!" Duo ordered, having a firm grip on Heero. Heero fought against Duo, but to no avail.

"Let him go." A quiet voice said behind him. Duo turned to see Trowa holding a gun pointed at him, and Wufei stood with his sword _[A.N. is there any special name for his sword thingy?] _ in hand.

"Come on guys." Duo said, sighing.

"Why are you doing this?" Rileena asked, stepping in between Duo and Trowa/Wufei. "What could you possibly accomplish by doing this?" None spoke, only glared deeply at her. "I'll ask again, why are you doing this?"

"Shuttup weak onna!" Wufei snapped. "We don't have to explain ourselves to the likes of you." He saw an angry look cross her face, and it brought a smirk across his lips.

"Come on guys, we have to go help Usagi." Duo said, still pinning Heero to the ground.

"Let go of me Duo!" He shouted, trying frantically to get Duo off of him.

"Who's Usagi?" Rileena asked, turning to Duo.

"She's the only one that can stop this whole thing." Duo explained.

"Usagi…" Wufei muttered. "Another weak onna."

"Usagi is not weak!!" Heero shrieked, managing to push Duo off of him. His eyes were no longer glowing that unreal shade of red, they were now a golden yellow. "You'll pay for ever saying that!" He cried as he attacked Wufei, throwing him to the ground and holding the blade to his throat.

"Heero, stop it!" He heard Rileena's voice cry. He heard her gasp and then heard the familiar click of a gun. When he looked up, he saw that Trowa held Rileena from behind, his gun pressed up against her temple.

"Heero…" She whispered, a tear trailing down her face. "Please don't kill me…" She pleaded as he slowly forced her away from Heero and Duo.

"Let him go," Trowa ordered, referring to Wufei. "We have a mission to complete."

"Don't you get it Trowa!" Duo snapped, taking a step closer. His hair was falling out of the braid and his normally carefree face was twisted into a look of rage. "This whole universe is going to be destroyed if we don't stop Mistress Nine and Pharaoh 90!!"

"It is not my concern," Trowa said simply, not releasing Rileena. "I have a mission to complete and it is not my concern as to what he has planned."

"Listen to yourself, you've become a puppet to him!" Duo snapped, slowly walking toward him. Wufei stood up behind Duo, snatching the sword from his hand and holding it at Duo's throat.

****

"I won't let you hurt my Quatre-chan!" She shrieked, running toward Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine turned to face her, a smirk on her purple lips. Her deep black hair shot out, wrapping itself tightly around Sailor Moon's body. Sailor Moon struggled against her restraints, dropping the Spiral Heart Wand to the ground.

"Mamma!" ChibiUsa shouted, hearing her future mother cry out in pain. She still held Quatre in her arms, tears streaming down her face. "NO!! I already lost papa! I won't lose Mamma too!!!" She shouted as she ran toward Sailor Moon.

"Come back koneko!" Uranus shouted, grabbing the little girl from behind. ChibiUsa struggled against a weakened Uranus but was still unable to escape from the older woman.

"Let me go!" ChibiUsa shrieked, feeling the hot tears trailing down her face.

"You can't go!" Uranus shouted. "You have to stay with Quatre! He'll die if you don't!" ChibiUsa stopped struggling and looked up at Uranus.

"I have help mamma too or she'll die." ChibiUsa whispered, fear in her voice.

"Sailor Moon will be fine, she's strong. You're father will die if you don't stay with him. When you held him, your life energy seemed to be helping him." Uranus said, releasing the girl. She ran toward Quatre, picking his pale body up in her arms.

"I won't let you die, Daddy…" She whispered, a golden glow emitting from her body, keeping him alive.

"Let me go!" Sailor Moon shrieked, rage filling her face as she struggled, only tightening he restraints.

"Let her go!" A familiar voice shouted. Sailor Moon turned to see Sailor Uranus limping toward her, a huge gash on her arm that blood was slowly trickling out of.

"I won't let you hurt our princess anymore!" Sailor Neptune's voice was heard as she pushed the rubble off of her and took her place at Uranus's side.

"Uranus World SHAKING!!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!!" The two attack flew toward Mistress Nine's back.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried, putting her body between Mistress Nine and the two attacks that were heading straight for her. Sailor Moon cried out in pain as the attacks hit her, making Mistress Nine lose her hold on her. She fell to the ground, barely able to move.

"Thank you Sailor Moon." She said, smirking down at the broken Sailor Moon before her.

"What?!? Why did you go and do that?!?" Uranus demanded, anger in her voice.

"There's a girl in her…" Sailor Moon started. "I can't allow anyone to get hurt…"

"Poor Serenity," Came a familiar mocking voice. "Hand over the Holy Grail right now." Miyana's cold voice demanded, lifting Sailor Moon off the ground. Mistress Nine was still walking toward a sort of control panel, running her fingers over a few buttons.

"To release the deadly silence, place the Holy Grail in here." Yoshimi instructed, pointing to a sort of cylinder.

"Give me the Grail!!" Miyana demanded, tightening her hands around Sailor Moon's neck. Her air was cut off and Sailor Moon saw red spots before her eyes. 'I can't give up…' She thought as she slowly reached for the tiara on her forehead.

"Moon Tiara ACTION!!" She shouted, throwing the tiara at Miyana with all her might, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry… my sister…" She whispered as she saw her sister slump to the ground, holding a wound in her stomach. Sailor Moon slowly made her way to her feet, barely able to support her weight.

"Are you ready to hand over the Holy Grail?" A man's voice asked. Sailor Moon turned to see a smirking Yoshimi standing a few feet behind her, holding a man with white hair by the throat.

"Nani? Who's that?" Sailor Moon demanded, seeing the man wearing a white lab coat.

"This is Doctor Tomoe, the genius behind this whole machine." Yoshimi said smirking.

"Please help Hotaru…" She heard him whisper, holding a teddy bear in his hands.

"Hotaru?" Sailor Moon asked, looking up at the Mistress Nine. "There is a girl in there…"

"Mistress Nine, I will get the Holy Grail for you." Yoshimi said, tossing the man to the ground in front of him.

"Please hurry, I cannot wait any longer!" Mistress Nine shouted, breathing heavily. "Leave me alone!!" An innocent voice shouted from Mistress Nine's body. "You stay out of this!!" Mistress Nine snapped. "Daddy!! Help me!!" The voice shouted again. "I said stop!!"

"Hotaru!" The man shouted, running toward Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine was breathing heavily, her shoulders heaving.

"Daddy!! Help me!!" The voice shouted from Mistress Nine's mouth. "I don't need you, you little brat!!" Mistress Nine's voice shouted.

"What's going on?!?" Uranus demanded, rushing over the Sailor Moon. Uranus helped Sailor Moon to her feet, placing herself firmly between Sailor Moon and the approaching Yoshimi.

"You're not coming any closer to the princess!" Neptune shouted, readying herself for her attack.

"That's right!" Uranus shouted, doing the same.

"I'm not afraid of two girls wearing mini skirts." Yoshimi said, smirking at the girls that stood between him and Sailor Moon.

"Please help me…" Mistress Nine was, her breathing still heavy. Sailor Moon watched as she fell to her knees, holding her chest. "I can't breathe…"

"Hotaru… what's wrong?" Dr. Tomoe asked, dropping to his daughter's side. "What do you need?"

"The Holy Grail…" She whispered, still having trouble breathing. "I need it…"

"Holy Grail? Where can I find it?" He asked, worry in his eyes. Sailor Moon's eyes softened and she put her hands in front of her, a glow appearing in her palms.

"…." She called forth the Holy Grail, watching as it appeared in her hands. She slowly walked toward Dr. Tomoe, holding it out for him.

****

"Deep Submerge!!"

"World Shaking!!" The two attacks headed for Yoshimi, who didn't seem threatened in the slightest. He held up his hand, still moving forward, and the two attacks bounced off a force field harmlessly.

"Is that all you've got girls? You're all washed up!" He shouted, sending a negative energy blast at the two. The dark energy hit them, sinking into their flesh, making them cry out in anguish.

"Stop!" Uranus shouted, feeling pain shoot throughout her entire body. He moved his hand and the two Senshi floated above him and smashed against the wall, bonds of energy holding them in place.

"That should take care of them!" Yoshimi said with a smirk twisting his evil face.

****

Sailor Moon placed the Holy Grail in Dr. Tomoe's hands and watched as he handed it to Hotaru.

"I need this…" She whispered as she took the Grail from his hand. As soon as it touched her hands, a deep smirk spread across her lips. Sailor Moon gasped and lunged for the Grail, being tackled from behind by Yoshimi.

"NO!! Let me go!! You can't!!!" Sailor Moon shrieked as she watched Mistress Nine walk toward the cylinder Yoshimi had told her about earlier.

"Hotaru…" Dr. Tomoe whispered in disbelief.

"Hotaru is gone! That weak little girl is no more!!" Mistress Nine shrieked as she sent a blast of negative energy at Dr. Tomoe, throwing him back against the wall.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon shouted, fighting against her father. "Let me go!! I can't let this happen!!"

"Sailor Moon why?!?" Uranus shouted, hanging her head in defeat. Uranus felt the tears soaking her face and dripping to the floor. "After everything we did to save this world…" Sailor Moon felt the tears stream down her face as she quit fighting.

"I can't believe this is happening…" She whispered in anger and sorrow. In a burst of rage, she threw Yoshimi off of her, sending him crashing into the wall. "I won't go quietly!! I'll fight until the death!! I won't let you win after everything I've been through!!!" She shouted, anger filling her heart. She turned back to Mistress Nine, holding her Spiral Heart Wand. "I won't let you win!!"

"The Holy Grail is the purest heart. The only way you can defeat me without being Super Sailor Moon is if you can produce an even purer heart than this." Mistress Nine said, smirking at Sailor Moon.

"Mistress Nine-sama…" Miyana's voice said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hai, Miyana?" She asked, her eyes narrowing on the Princess that stood behind her.

"Please, I wish to finish off Serenity." She said, scowling at Sailor Moon. Mistress Nine smirked.

"Why of course you can, once I release the deadly silence, Pharaoh 90 and I will return this entire universe to a void of nothing. Have your fun while it lasts." Mistress Nine said. She heard Miyana gasp, but turned her attention back to the cylinder in front of her.

"What? What will happen to me?!?" Miyana demanded, anger spreading across her face.

"You have outlived your usefulness, I no longer need your assistance." Mistress Nine said, smirking. She pushed the Holy Grail into the cylinder, watching as it shattered.

"NO!!" Sailor Moon shouted, seeing the Grail shatter into a million pieces.

"The future is now!!" Mistress Nine shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "Good bye Miyana!!" She shouted. Pharaoh 90 floated from Yoshimi's body and met with Mistress Nine, taking her hand.

"I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness as well, Mistress Nine," He said, the shadow of him smirking as he sent a blast of black energy through her body. A choked sound could be heard and Mistress Nine slumped forward, holding her stomach. "So long!!" Pharaoh 90 shouted as he dove into the darkening vortex that had been created with the Holy Grail.

"Hotaru!" Dr. Tomoe shouted, dropping to his daughter's side. A dark blast was sent out again, aimed for Mistress Nine, seeing that she wasn't yet dead. Sailor Moon threw her body in front of the blast, taking the full brunt of the attack, being barely able to stand.

"Sailor Moon… saved me…" Mistress Nine whispered. The black star on her forehead shattered, being replaced by a symbol that looked like an h. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, turning her head to look at Mistress Nine. She gasped when she saw the purple symbol glowing on the girl's forehead.

"She's Sailor Saturn!" Uranus shouted, seeing the symbol glow brightly.

"The Sailor Senshi of destruction!!" Neptune finished. The girl slowly stood, the symbol still glowing brightly. A moment later, it was covered by a tiara and a sailor fuku appeared on her body, having a nine-point star in the center of the bow and feather-like wings on the shoulders. She walked toward a crying ChibiUsa who still held Quatre in her arms.

"Hotaru?" ChibiUsa asked, looking at the dark-haired girl. Sailor Saturn smiled at the child.

"I will be Hotaru when we meet again." Sailor Saturn said. She smiled as a crystal appeared in her hands that she gently handed to ChibiUsa. ChibiUsa placed the crystal gently on Quatre's chest, watching as it disappeared. A moment later, a light groan could be heard from him and his eyes fluttered open.

****

"Omae o koroso." Heero muttered as he slowly made his way toward Trowa, pulling another gun.

"Come on guys, can't we all just get along?" Duo asked, a sweatdrop on his forehead as he looked at Wufei who still held the blade at his throat.

"Shuttup Maxwell!" Wufei snapped and Duo felt the cold metal of the sword slicing into his flesh. He tensed up, fearing for his life.

"Heero!" Rileena shouted as he lunged at Trowa. Heero knocked Trowa down, kicking the gun out of his reach and pointing his gun at Trowa's head.

"Prepare to die." Heero said in a monotone voice. He squeezed the trigger, seeing no fear in Trowa's eyes. He felt someone's hand over his and looked up into the eyes of Rileena.

"Please don't…" She pleaded with those innocent eyes. Those eyes that only Usagi could have…

"Usagi…" He whispered, putting his hands on his head. He dropped his gun as Rileena laid him against her chest, stroking his hair gently.

"Heero… it's all right…" She whispered gently as she soothed him.

"Wufei…" Duo started but stopped when he felt the blade biting into his skin once again. "A little help here?" Duo quietly begged from Heero.

****

Okay, I'm gonna stop here for now. I know, it's not a very good cliff hanger, but hey, this chapter's getting really long. Aren't you happy though? A long chapter for ya? Anyway, please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]. ChibiPoky-chan would be bery happy *turns chibi* ChibiPoky-chan: Pwease revwiew our stowy? *pouts* *sniffle* Pwease? *tears in eyes* Poky-chan: Now you've done it *slaps forehead* She's not gonna stop crying til we gets lots of reviews so please, for my hearing… REVIEW!!!

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	21. Chapter 20 - The End?

Chapter 20 – The End?

"Hotaru!! Come back!!" ChibiUsa shrieked, feeling fresh tears spring to her eyes.

"Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Moon cried, weakly climbing to her feet, feeling every part of her body aching. "I'm going to help you!"

"I'm afraid you can't, Sailor Moon. Without the ability to become Super Sailor Moon, you are no where near strong enough to take on Pharaoh 90," Saturn said sadly. "You did the right thing, though. Giving up your powers for me, I thank you for that, Sailor Moon. I will defeat this enemy, but it will kill me so I won't be seeing you again. Thank you, my friend ChibiUsa," She said, glancing over at the pink-haired princess holding a weakened Quatre in her arms. "Doomo arigato for being my friend, we will meet again some day, I promise… a best friend is forever…" Saturn whispered, feeling tears collecting in the corner of her eyes.

"Matte, Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Moon cried taking a step forward. Saturn leveled her Silence Glaive at Sailor Moon's throat, her eyes narrowing.

"There is nothing you can do, Sailor Moon. Stay back!" Saturn cried before doing a back flip into the dark swirling vortex filled with evil energy.

"Come back!" Sailor Moon shouted, putting her hand over the broach on her chest. "Moon Crisis Make-UP! Moon Crisis Make-UP!" She shrieked as the tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

****

Wufei fell back, clutching his head as a sudden pain shot through his body. He fell back, sparks of negative energy shooting through his body. Heero glanced over at Trowa to see him curled up in a ball on the ground as negative energy ripped through his body.

"What's going on here?!" Duo demanded, looking slightly worried. Rileena ran to Heero, holding him against her chest, letting her tears fall.

"Everything is fine, Heero…" She whispered, feeling their warmth as the tears flowed down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. "I won't let you get hurt anymore…" Rileena gasped as a dull glow began to emit itself from his body, consuming the five people in the area. Rileena closed her eyes, fearing what would happen next. When she opened her eyes, though, they were in the middle of some sort of weird movie scene.

"Nani?" Duo cried. "Where are we?!" That's when he saw her… the angel crying, slamming her fists on the ground in frustration. "Usagi…" He whispered as he began to run toward her. He dropped to her side, taking her in his arms as the tears flowed freely from her swollen eyes.

"Moon Crisis Make-up…" She whispered and broke off into loud sobs, pounding her fists against his chest lightly. Duo felt his heart breaking in that moment… something had gone horribly wrong…

"Usagi…" He whispered, pulling her away slightly. She had a glazed look in her eyes and a strange glowing crystal was floating in front of her. She seemed to be completely out of it and reached both hands out to grasp the crystal, pink ribbons swimming around her body in a flash of bright white light and sparkles. When the ribbons settled, she was wearing a different fuku… it was snow white with a long white cape, and a multi-color overlay on the front of the snow-white skirt. She held a staff in her hand with wings on either side of a silver orb and a crystal on the top. Her hair had turned snow white and a nine-point star graced her forehead. She didn't seem to even see him, merely stood and floated… yes floated, toward the growing power that was present only a few hundred feet away.

"Sakura…" Quatre whispered as his eyes opened and he saw the familiar pink hair. He glanced at the scene around him, seeing a woman with long white hair in a white fuku with a cape. She looked surprisingly like Usagi, only older. Who could she be?

"I must go now…" Sailor Cosmos whispered before disappearing into the swirling clouds of negative energy. Screams of pain could be heard from within the void and after only a few minutes, the vortex shrank down to nothing. Through the smoke, a lone figure was visible… a woman they all knew so well…

"Usagi?" Heero asked, seeing the white-haired angel that stood holding a bundle in her arms. She still had a glazed look in her eyes as she slowly walked toward them, placing the baby in Wufei's arms before falling to the ground unconscious. She didn't notice the scowl on his face as he glanced down at the weak creature he held.

"Usagi!" Quatre cried as he struggled to run to the side of his fallen angel. Slowly, the white fuku disappeared and Usagi's hair returned to its golden blond and the fuku disappeared, replaced with the clothes Usagi had been wearing before the battle. There were bruises covering her body and it looked as though her ankle was badly sprained, if not broken. Quatre ever so gently. He brushed a strand of blond hair from her eyes, gazing down at her angelic face. "Usagi-chan…" He whispered, tears of worry and relief in his eyes. ChibiUsa poked her head into Usagi's view and smiled warmly at her future mother.

"You saved us all Usagi!" ChibiUsa cried, hugging Usagi tightly, the tears streaming down her face as well. ChibiUsa felt Usagi tense up and looked down to see the condition she was in. "You have to be more careful Usagi!" ChibiUsa scolded, putting her hands on her hips. Usagi only forced a weak smile, feeling too tired to do much more than that.

"Where's my brother?" She asked weakly, looking around at the faces. They all seemed to be out of focus, brought on by her extreme fatigue. She saw a familiar figure step over her, blocking out the little bit of light that was visible.

"Right here, Usagi." Heero said, leaning over her.

"Heero-kun…" She whispered, smiling up at him. She managed to sit up enough to hug him before falling asleep in Quatre's arms.

"Take care of her." Heero said, glaring slightly at Quatre. I mean, Usagi 'is' his sister.

"Sister?" Rileena asked, looking confused. "You have a sister?" Heero didn't answer, he merely walked away, leaving a group of tired and confused people to stare after him. "Heero… he's leaving me again…" She felt fresh tears come to her eyes and she let the fall freely, falling against Trowa's chest.

****

Miyana struggled to push the debris off of her body. She touched the wound on her stomach, it would only be a few days until it healed, Serenity, on the other hand, would be out of commission for at least a few months. She had nearly drained all of her energy and seemed to have a broken ankle and from the bruises that circled her right wrist, it looked as if it may be broken as well. She felt a slight smirk touch her lips and struggled to walk toward the group of people. She didn't even notice the two senshi that were digging themselves out of the rubble as well until she heard the familiar words and a planet shaped attack whizzed past her.

"You're going to pay Miyana. We refuse to let you hurt our princess anymore." Uranus said as she limped toward them, her ankle swollen and already a deep purple.

"I am too weak to face you right now, I will come back for my revenge on Serenity, though." Miyana said, smirking before she disappeared through a dark portal.

****

It had been a few days since the last battle and Usagi still hadn't awakened. Quatre was at her side at the moment, cradling a sleeping ChibiUsa on his lap. He had only left her side for mere moments at a time, only to get something to eat or use the restroom. He was afraid she would wake up and be scared when she didn't see him, so he stayed… falling asleep in the chair.

"Usa-chan…" He whispered, feeling sleep slowly begin to lower its veil upon him. He felt his eyelids drooping and soon, closed all together, revealing only a hazy vision of the white-haired angel he had seen earlier. He slowly walked toward her, taking her small frame in his arms.

"Cosmos…" He heard himself whisper quietly. Why had he called her that?

"Hai, Quatre-chan…" She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry… but I have to leave… I can't risk hurting you again. I put you in danger by dragging you into this whole mess, please forgive me." She begged, crystalline tears forming in her eyes.

"I could never stay mad at you, Usagi-chan…" He whispered, saying the name she had been given in her new life. He saw her wince slightly at the name, looking away from him.

"Please… my name is Cosmos… I am no longer Usagi…" She said, sadness in her voice. The wind blew past her face, making her bangs sway slightly with its rocking motion. She looked so beautiful… like an angel… a sad angel. Her eyes were so different from what he remembered… they no longer danced with happiness and warmth when she gazed into his. "I have changed, Quatre-chan… please forgive me…" She whispered before turning away. She ran from his arms, disappearing into the mist that covered this place.

"Cosmos!! Come back!!" He shouted running after her. He lost her almost instantly after she ran from him, her pale skin and hair blending in with the mist so well, hiding her from him. Quatre's eyes flew open as he watched his angel disappear, sweat trickling down his forehead. His eyes scanned the room and he found Usagi sleeping peacefully on the huge bed, ChibiUsa still lay motionless on his lap. He listened to the child's gentle breathing before taking her to her own room. He had prepared it especially for the new arrival, having pink bunnies on the wallpaper and a pink bedspread and lacy pink canopy.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan…" He whispered, kissing her forehead lightly before heading back to Usagi's room and taking her pale hand. Her ankle had indeed been broken and she had a very badly sprained wrist, not to mention all the cuts and bruises she had received. Burns stretched all the way across her back and he knew that her muscles would be mighty sore when she awoke. He would do all he could to ease her pain… to make her as comfortable as possible…

****

Duo sat alone in his apartment, his eyes locked on the wall, not really seeing anything. 'Usagi…' He thought, remembering the goddess he had seen not two days ago. Her happy laughter no longer echoed off the walls… now that the battle was over, Duo had gone home, Hilde pestering him the moment he arrived. He just couldn't seem to get the angel out of his mind… she was always there, taunting him… telling him that he wasn't good enough, that Quatre was the only one worthy to be with her. He knew she would scold him for having such thoughts, he knew that she did care about him, just not the way he cared for her…

"Duo-kun? Hello?" A familiar voice asked. His eyes snapped to the door and he saw the familiar head of blue hair poking in through the door. "I'm sorry to just barge in Duo-kun, but I need to use your computer. Mine crashed and I have to get the rest of the details on my next mission as a preventer." Duo shook his head and returned his gaze to the wall, not blinking… not talking… just thinking… remember the white-haired goddess that had saved him… saved them ALL from a fate worse than death. Saved them from an eternity of hell. If she hadn't stopped Pharaoh 90, they would all be leaving earth, letting him take it. They would crowd onto shuttles and blast off to who knows where, but eventually… eventually fate would have caught up with them and they would all be consumed as well…

She was so brave… thinking nothing of herself as she plunged into that battle… tempting fate and coming out victorious… her heart… was one of the purest he had ever known. She was so innocent, so precious… even he could see her deep affection for Quatre… he could not do that to her, though… he could not ruin her happiness… He would keep his feelings a secret, a secret hidden from everyone, even himself at times… He could not ruin this for her, she had been so unhappy for so long. Living the life of a soldier as a child, then after she grew up, forced off to fight again… forced to give up everything and follow destiny. Forced into a life she had never wanted… hell, he knew what that was like. He may not have been a victim of fate, but he had been forced into fighting. He had learned to fight at a very young age, being forced into something that he didn't get to choose. At such a young age, though, you don't argue with people that are older than you… if they tell you to do something, you do it… especially if they're holding a gun to your head…

****

Wufei sat with his arms crossed over his chest, staring out at the ocean that lay stretched out in front of him. After the battle he had left almost immediately, placing that dark-haired baby in the arms of a woman with short sandy colored hair. He had never seen a more helpless, weak creature… though he knew he had once been like that. He had once been more helpless than that child… he had been like that the whole battle… letting that baka control him like that. Why had he been so weak he couldn't fight off the effects?!?

"Stupid onna…" He muttered under his breath as he pictured the vibrant young blond Quatre had been so fond of. He really didn't see what Quatre saw in her… sure she was strong, but her personality bothered him. She was so excited over the simplest things, yet… she could be even more serious than Heero at times. She must have gotten that seriousness from him, he concluded. Though the thought of her disgusted him… he wanted to see her again, to make sure she was strong enough if something like that were to happen again. He knew she was strong, she'd HAVE to be strong if she was a better pilot and fighter than Heero… she was just out of practice.

"Hey there Wufei," Sally said, coming up behind the Chinese pilot. "Ready for our next mission?" He looked up at the woman, and smiled slightly.

"Hai, onna." He commented, following her to a shuttle that was preparing to take off. 'That onna won't win the next time unless I can help out…' He thought as he thought of the battle. A slight smirk spread across his lips as he thought of fighting… It had been too long since he'd had a good fight, he only felt fulfilled while battling. 'She would make a great sparring partner.' He thought as he sat down in the shuttle, listening to the soft hum of the engines before the shuttle took off into space, returning him to darkness…

****

Rileena had been heart-broken ever since Heero had left. Trowa had never seen her this broken up over him… sure Heero had done it before, but it seemed to him that Rileena was more upset than usual. Heero's disappearance hadn't been accompanied by a 'omae o koroso' as was customary.

"Heero…" Her voice whispered softly as her shoulders shook.

"Miss Rileena…" Trowa's voice whispered. His eyes softened as they fell upon her tear-stained face. "Please try not to be so upset…" He said. Rileena's eyes lightened a bit as she looked at him, a hint of love in her eyes.

"Gomen, Trowa-san… it's just that…" Her voice trailed off as she felt Trowa's lips softly touch hers. When he pulled away, she was blushing a bright red and a slight smile stretched across her face. Trowa reached a hand up to wipe a single tear away, before his lips met hers once again.

"Gomen, Miss Rileena…" Trowa whispered. He broke the gentle kiss, before dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Trowa-san… how long have you wanted to do that?" She asked, putting a hand under his chin, lifting his face to meet her gaze.

"Too long…" He said quietly, not showing much emotion, only a look of desire was visible in his emerald green eye _[A.N. notice I say 'eye']_.

"I… I have wanted you to do for far too long…" She whispered before pulling his face close to hers, kissing him more deeply than he had kissed her.

****

Heero walked along the darkened street, thinking of nothing and everything. His sister was better off with Quatre… at least she would be happy with him and he would take care of her. He would treat her like the princess she was. He hated to leave Rileena, but he couldn't bare to stay… she had those eyes… those eyes that haunted him so… filled with love and purity, everything he wasn't… everything he couldn't show… everything he could never be.

She was so much like Usagi it scared him… her heart was pure… her soul crystal clear… he could not corrupt her, he couldn't bare it so he left… not saying a word, just left… he didn't even look back. He would see Usagi again… he knew she wouldn't give up that easy, she was so stubborn, that was one of her best traits, though. She was never willing to give in without a fight… she was willing to lay down her life if it meant her friends would be spared.

"Goodbye, Usagi…" He whispered as he flew deeper into space in Wing Zero. He saw a horrible future ahead if he didn't stay away from Usagi and Rileena, one that would only end up in misery for them both… and misery for the universe…

****

Usagi was walking through a dark curtain of mist, searching for anything… mostly… searching for her dear Quatre. The veil of mist blocked out everything in sight, even her hand in front of her face. She felt the familiar weight of the long white dress she had grown accustomed to… feeling the silky fabric sway against her ankles as she walked through the dark abyss of nothing.

"Where am I?" Her voice asked quietly as if there was someone there to answer. "Quatre? I can't see you… please… tell me where you are…" She quietly begged, beginning to become more frantic feeling fear prickly the back of her neck. Her eyes scanned the area but still, it was too dark… the mist was too thick to see anything.

"Usako…" A male voice whispered. Usagi stopped dead in her tracks, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Mamo-chan?" She asked, facing the source of the voice. The mist lightened up a bit and the familiar figure of her prince stepped in front of her. "How… how can you be here? You died…" She trailed off, not wanting to remember that terrible day… the day when she lost her dearest friends… and her little ChibiUsa…

"I am here Usako…" His gentle voice said as he walked up to her, taking her in his strong arms. She gazed up into his eyes, becoming entranced in their crystal blue light.

"Why are you here? You're dead?" Usagi asked, forgetting about her precious Quatre for the moment.

"I am only dead if you wish me to be…" He started but didn't continue on. Usagi pushed herself away from him, remembering the warm inviting eyes of Quatre. As she gazed into Mamoru's eyes, she didn't see that kindness… that warmth that she loved so much.

"I do wish you to be…" She stated, trailing off.

"Nani? You don't mean that, love." He said, stepping closer to her. She took a few steps back, putting a hand by her face.

"I do mean it… Mamoru, I have fallen in love with someone…" Usagi stopped talking as she saw the look of rage came across Mamoru's face. She watched as Mamoru slowly raised his hand, slapping her sharply across the face. Her eyes popped open and she found herself lying in a huge bed, Quatre sleeping peacefully in the chair next to it. 'Quatre-chan…' She thought, smiling at her innocent love. She couldn't get the image of Mamoru out of her head, though… for some reason, she knew he'd try to get even… she knew he was dead, but she was still afraid…

****

"Hmm… looks like Serenity isn't even close to being healed up yet…" Miyana said, watching the princess of the moon for a short period of time through her youma's eyes. "In a few days, I'll attack… I'll need a little help, though… someone she trusts… someone she won't ever hurt…" A smirk spread across her face as just the people popped into her mind.

"My master, I have come to inform you that the Gundam pilots have all separated. Usagi is alone with the one called Quatre." The youma said, reporting in to Miyana after spying on the people.

"Very good…" She said, a smirk on her face as she gingerly touched the wound on her stomach. Almost healed, just a few more days and she'd be back to her normal evil self. "You will pay, your majesty…" Her evil laughter filled the room, making the few youma there cringe at the evil sound.

****

That's it for now!! Gomen it took so long and gomen not much happened here. I've been on an emotional kick, I've been trying to get better at describing emotions, how did I do? Please tell me honestly *mumbles: If you don't like it, I'll send Vegeta out to kick your butt…* lol, just kidding. I WILL go kick some butt if you don't review *evil smirk* Would you care to join me on a little butt kicking Veggie-chan? *looks at the built man behind her*

Vegeta: *smirking* I'd be happy to, onna.

Poky-chan: How many times did I tell you not to call me onna? *growls*

Vegeta: Whatever… *mumbles: onna*

Poky-chan: What was that? Would you care to speak up? Or shall I go get chibi-chan *evil smirk* 

Vegeta: *cringes* You wouldn't be THAT cruel…

Poky-chan: I wouldn't? *evil smirk*

Vegeta: …. *looks a little worried*

Poky-chan: Anyway, before I was so RUDELY interrupted. I just wanted to tell you that while I'm not too fond of Rileena, and don't think she should be with Heero, I think Trowa and her would make a kawaii couple^_^

Vegeta: Ack! *look of disgust*

Poky-chan: *glares at Vegeta* You don't like it? TOUGH!! Chibi-chan!! Time to wake up!! *tired little chibi walks into the room*

ChibiPoky-chan: What's gowin on? *rubs sleepy eyes*

Vegeta: *runs for cover*

Poky-chan: People aren't reviewing… *pouts*

ChibiPoky-chan: *tears fill eyes* Dey no review? *lower lip quivers*

Vegeta: *Falls to ground, covering ears*

Poky-chan: *smirks* *is wearing earmuffs* Anyway, if you don't want to go deaf, please make sure you review, she'll never stop if I don't get at least ten reviews. All of you Vegeta lovers, yes I'm talking to you. If you want a chance to save the day, here's your chance *smirk* If you don't remember the email, it's [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] Tayway!!

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	22. Chapter 21 - A New Enemy...

Chapter 21 – New Enemy…

Usagi's eyes painfully opened the next morning.Her vision was blurry and her whole body ached, especially her ankle, though.She tried to sit up, but was forced back down.

"You should rest Usa-chan." She heard the familiar voice.

"Quatre-chan?" She questioned, her vision finally clearing.

"Hai, it's me Usa-chan.How do you feel?" He asked, helping her to sit up somewhat.

"Terrible…" Her voice trailed off as she cringed with a new pain."How is everyone?" She asked, forgetting about her own pain.

"The Senshi?They're fine, and so are all of the pilots." Quatre assured her.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Usagi asked, wondering what had happened to the pink-haired brat.

"She's still asleep," Quatre informed her.He saw the worry vanish from her face as she settled back into the bed."Can I get you anything?"

"Hai, I'm a little hungry, Quat-chan." _[A.N. it's pronounced 'KAT'] _She said, smiling at the thought of food.Quatre laughed and smiled down at his angel.

"All right, I'll be back in a minute, get some sleep." He said, smiling before leaving the room.Usagi leaned back against the pillow, light filtering through the open curtains.She looked around the room, her eyes roaming over the large oak dresser and the huge canopy bed she now lay in.There was a mixture of white and pink lace covering the entire room, making up the curtains and the canopy of the bed.She noticed the small crescent moons that were carved into the woodwork of the dressers and the bed, realizing that Quatre had gotten this room together especially for her.She painfully sat up, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.She knew her ankle was broken, but she didn't care.She bit her lip against the pain and limped over to the window, trying not to put much pressure on the ankle.She put her hands on the edge of the window, supporting her weight before shifting her position and shoving the window upward.A gust of arm came through the window, making her hair fly out behind her.She smiled and breathed in the fresh scent.It had only been a few weeks since she had left earth, but she had missed it so much.The fresh smell of the air a warm breeze brought… the sound of the birds singing their hearts out… the smell of fresh-cut grass… It was all so magical to her…

"Usagi-chan?" Quatre questioned entering the room.He set down the tray and ran to her, scooping her up in his arms."Usa-chan, you shouldn't be walking on that ankle…" He was silenced when her lips covered his in a gentle kiss.He was surprised at first but then eagerly kissed her back, his tongue running over her soft lips, asking to be accepted.He was answered by her tongue darting bravely into his open mouth.He slowly moved to the bed and set her down, breaking the kiss."Sakura, please get some rest." He pleaded, worry in his eyes.She nodded her head in agreement, catching his lips once more with her own in a silent embrace.

****

"That little tramp!" Miyana shouted, again watching the scene before her.Quatre was hers, she wouldn't let Serenity take him too… she loved him… didn't she?

"Your highness, what was I do?" Miyana's most powerful youma asked, bowing before her.A smirk spread across Miyana's lips as she stood, the wound on her stomach had vanished, being completely healed by an energy boost given to her by a loyal source.

"Pay a little visit to my sister.Let her know that I'm still alive and that I WILL be getting my revenge very soon." Miyana said, her normal smirk, twisting its way across her purple lips.

"Hai, your majesty." The youma said before vanishing.

****

"How's Usagi?" Sakura asked, sitting at the table with Quatre.

"She's all right, she's just tired and sore," Quatre said, as a servant placed several dishes in front of the pink-haired princess."Eat all you want ChibiUsa-chan." He said, smiling at his future daughter.

"Hai, Tousan!" She cried as she filled her plate and began to shovel it down, rivaling the speed of Usagi.A sweatdrop appeared on Quatre's forehead, accompanied by a nervous laugh.

"Is that a trait that ALL princesses of the moon get?" He asked.Sakura giggled to herself before shoving another roll into her mouth.She swallowed that bite and looked up at Quatre.

"Hai, I get it from my mommy, I don't know where she got it though." She laughed before continuing on her eating spree.

'Kawaii little bunny.' He thought, smiling at the girl.'She truly is a cherry blossom.'

****

Usagi was staring out the window again, this time from her bed.She didn't want to rest, that dream with Mamoru had worried her greatly.What did it mean?Had he really gone into her dream?She was so confused… What had happened to her sister?She had never seen her actually die, she had used her tiara but that couldn't have killed her, could it?Usagi sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Where are you Heero-kun?" She asked herself, leaning back against her good hand."I won't let you walk out of my life again Heero…" She vowed, her eyes slowly closing.

****

The youma stood outside of the massive mansion, watching as a delivery truck unloaded its contents.She smirked to herself and disguised herself as one of the workers, taking one of the many boxes.Once inside the house, she set down the box and went about searching for Serenity.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the workers asked."You have to help us unload the rest of the truck, now get back out there!!"A smirk spread across the youma's face as she turned her attention back to the man.

"Gomen, but I won't be helping you any longer.You'd better start running if you want to live." She said, the smirk growing.An upturned black crescent moon _[A.N. like Serenity's, only black] _appeared on her forehead as the smirk grew.She saw the look of fear that slowly crossed the man's face as he turned and attempted to flee.

"Help me!" He shouted, but his cried were cut off when a vine wrapped itself over his mouth, drowning out his cries for help.She walked up behind the man, putting a hand on either side of his face.She brought her face down by his then jerked her hands either way, snapping the man's neck.She dropped him to the ground and stood over the broken body, a smirk on her lips.

"Gomen, but you weren't fast enough." She said, still smirking.She made her way through the massive building, searching for Serenity's energy.She was in a weakened state so it was very hard to do.She rounded a corner, nearly tripping over a young man with platinum blond hair.

"What are you doing here?The delivers are to be made at the delivery entrance.Leave this part of the house at once." Quatre ordered, feeling slightly angered.

"Gomen, but I'm new and got lost," She lied, as she began to walk in the opposite direction.'Can't let him find out who I am… yet anyway…' She thought as she turned another corner.She ducked into a room, closing the door behind her.She turned her head, searching the room she had ducked into.It was decorated with very expensive and extravagant furniture and lacy curtains.She noticed a figure lying on the bed and a smirk spread across her lips as she recognized the sleeping figure."Awe, looks like the princess was hurt." She said with a mock pout on her face.Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she saw a woman wearing a uniform of some sort.

"Nani?Who are you?" Usagi asked, trying to sit up.She saw a smirk cross her lips and a moment later, the woman threw the uniform off and stood before Usagi with a black crescent moon on her forehead."A youma?!?" She demanded, holding her broach up.

"Not so fast!" The youma cried, sending a blast at Usagi.The broach flew from her hand and skidded under the heavy dresser."Sorry princess, it's time to die." She said, still smirking.A dark blast began to form in her hand as Usagi slowly climbed to her feet, not putting her weight down on her broken ankle.

"What do you want?!Leave me alone!!" She shrieked as she dove for the dresser.She cried out in pain as the energy wrapped itself around her waist, sinking into her flesh.Her fingernails dug into the hardwood floor as she stretched her arm out, searching for her broach."Quatre-chan!!!Help me!!" She shrieked, the pain slowly overtaking her body."Help me!!!"

Sakura's eyes flew open as she heard Usagi's cries.She grabbed her broach and held it up in the air.

"Moon Crisis Make-UP!!" She cried, holding the broach up.She waited for the familiar pink ribbons to surround her body and transform her into Super Sailor ChibiMoon _[A.N. What a mouthful.]_

"Help me!!" The cry came again.Sakura hurriedly ran from her room, searching for the source of the voice.She threw open Usagi's door to see her lying on the floor, some sort of dark energy was wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Usagi!!" She shrieked, dropping to Usagi's side.

"Get out of here Sakura!!" Usagi shrieked, feeling the pain spread throughout her entire body.

"Iie, I won't let her hurt you!!" Sakura shouted."Chibi Moon Eternal Make-UP!!" She cried, holding up her broach.The pink ribbons surrounded ChibiUsa, forming a new fuku.The main body was white with a pink sailor collar with light blue stripes.It had poofy white shoulders with white bands at the cuff.Next was the gloves, which were white with a pink stripe around both wrists and a crescent moon in the middle.Her boots were the same, being to her knees, white with a pink ring around the ankle and a crescent moon on the foot.She had a tri-layer, tri-color skirt, the top layer being white, the next being light pink and the bottom layer being light blue and there were light pink ribbons hanging down the front to the floor.Inside of her odangos was the normal red jewel with the feathers and the features in her hair along with a crescent moon on her forehead where the tiara had once been.And to complete the outfit, a pair of fake white wings appeared on her back."I am a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, sworn to protect people!I am Eternal Sailor ChibiMoon, and I will NOT allow you to hurt my mommy anymore!On behalf of the future moon, I WILL punish you!!"

"Eternal?" Usagi questioned painfully, looking up at the child."ChibiUsa-chan, you have to leave…" She whispered, cringing in pain as another jolt of power hit her.

"I'm not afraid of a little pink powder puff like you kid.I'll take care of you then I'll finish off Serenity." The youma said confidently.

"I won't let you hurt my mommy!I will defeat you!" Eternal ChibiMoon shouted.She closed her eyes and a moment later, a sort of weapon appeared out of nowhere.Eternal ChibiMoon held it above her head, the light glistening off the crystal atop of it.

"What are you going to do with that kid?Hit me over the head with it?" The youma asked, a smug look on her face."You're 'mommy' is a weakling and a tramp.She sleeps with the first person she meets after the death of Endymion, the one she was destined to be with.I'll destroy that tramp as soon as I defeat you."

"How dare you say that about my mommy!" Eternal ChibiMoon shouted."She's a good person and so is my daddy!!I won't forgive you for saying such mean untrue thing about me mommy!!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face."Rainbow Sugar Therapy KISS!!" She cried, whirling around a few times before pointing the weapon at the youma.With tears streaming down her face, Eternal ChibiMoon sent the attack flying at the youma.There was a set expression on her face as she watched the youma slowly turn to dust.

"Sakura-chan," Usagi whispered as she threw her arms around the chibi Senshi that had saved her life."You saved my life, tenshi…"

"Why wouldn't I mommy?I couldn't let that bad lady hurt you." Eternal ChibiMoon said, hugging her injured mother back.

"What's going on in here?!" Quatre demanded, running frantically into the room.He gasped as he looked around the room, seeing Usagi wasn't in her bed.He ran to the other side of the bed, seeing Usagi on the floor, the middle of her shirt was ripped and burnt and so was her flesh underneath."Usa-chan!!" He cried as he dropped to her side.He looked over and saw Sakura sitting next to his angel and realized that she was wearing a different outfit."Nani?!ChibiUsa-chan?" He questioned, seeing the strange wings and extremely short skirt."Aren't you a little young to be wearing a skirt that short?" He questioned, sounding like an overprotective father.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, then looked down at herself."Gomen Quatre-chan." She said before closing her eyes.A moment later, her fuku was replaced by her normal clothes.

"Now, would someone like to tell me what happened here?" Quatre asked again.

"Miyana…" Was all Usagi could say before breaking off into loud sobs.

"She's… she's still alive?" Quatre asked, his face paling.

"Hai… she sent that youma to kill me… Quat-chan!I'm too weak to fight them!I need help!" She cried, sobbing into his chest.Quatre wrapped his arms around Usagi and gently lifted her back onto the bed.

"I… I don't know what to do… I'm helpless, there's nothing I can do to help…" Quatre said sadly."I'll protect you as best as I can, though…"

"I'll help too Usagi-chan!!" Sakura piped up, smiling at Usagi.Usagi managed a weak smile which faded rather quickly.

"I'm just so scared, I've never been this badly hurt and I'm too weak to use the Ginzuishou-"

"NO!" Sakura shouted."You CAN'T use the Ginzuishou!You'll die if you do!"Usagi smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan… I'm too weak to even THINK of using it…" Her voice trailed off and her gaze drifted to the window."It may be the only way to defeat her, though…"

****

"Damn her!!" Miyana shouted as she watched the orb in her hand shatter.She screamed in frustration as she saw the pink-haired kid rush in and save Usagi."I WON'T let her win again!!" She cried again in anger.

"You're highness, I am reporting for duty," A man with raven-black hair said bowing before her"How may I serve you, my Queen?" He asked, not looking up.

"I want you to get rid of Serenity NOW!!" Miyana shouted in anger, sparks of negative energy emitting from her body."I don't care the cost, just get rid of her NOW!!"

****

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this Usagi-chan?" Quatre asked as he helped her into a limo.

"Hai, Quat-chan.I want to go see him again," She said smiling."And I think Sakura would like to see too ne Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, I want to go!" She squealed, jumping into the limo and sitting next to Quatre.

"All right." Quatre sighed as the door closed behind them.

"Where to Master Quatre?" The driver asked on the intercom.

"To the Circus." Quatre instructed.

****

"Where are you going next?" Rileena asked as Trowa began to prepare himself for the last show on Earth for the next few months.

"A colony in L3." He said, not saying anything.He saw a smile spread across Rileena's lips as she realized she would be in the area.

"Good, I'll be on a colony in the area," She said, smiling happily."Tro-chan, can I ask you something?"

".…"

"Why do you keep performing if it doesn't make you happy?" She asked, her smile fading.

"…."

"I see, you're going to act like Heero now…" She said, a smile returning to her lips.

"I…" He didn't finish for Rileena's lips descended on his.

"Have fun!" She called before running out to find her seat in the audience.

"Rileena?" A voice questioned as Rileena sat down in her seat.

"Hai?" She asked and immediately recognized the blond that sat next to her."Usagi?"

"Hai!I'm Heero's little sister!" She said, smiling at Rileena."What are you doing here?Don't you have the peace to protect?"A slight blush crossed Rileena's cheeks as she looked down at the show in front of her.

"I… I was visiting a friend of mine…" She said slowly.

"Were you visiting…. Trowa?" Sakura asked, winking at Rileena.Rileena's blush deepened a great deal.

"ChibiUsa!That was rude!" Usagi cried.

"Well…" Rileena started but didn't finish.

"She was right?!" Usagi and Quatre demanded.Sakura smirked and Rileena's cheeks grew even more red.

"Wow… Trowa and Rileena…" Quatre mumbled to himself.

"Come on!Lets watch the show!" Usagi cried as a few people came out and climbed up to the tightrope.

****

Okay, that's it for this chapter.Gomen, but there wasn't much of a cliffhanger here.Oh well, I gave you guys a little break^_^Anyway, gomen it took so long for me to finish this chapter.I was on vacation and went to Disney World for the very FIRST time in my life^_^ It was SO much fun, at the age of 17 I can still appreciate it and I acted like a little kid the whole time^_^I rode roller coasters that went upside down too…. And LOVED them (to those of you that don't know, I never liked em b4).

Duo: So, when do I come back into the story?

Poky-chan: That's none of your business *sticks out tongue*

Duo: Awe come on *pouty face*

Poky-chan: I told you already, I'm not telling you!Are you going to tell them to review or am I going to have to?

Duo: Fine *pout* I'll tell them to review your STUPID story.

Poky-chan: *eyes narrow* Duo-chan…. *growls*

Duo: *sweatdrop* Umm… hehehe… *nervous look* *whispers: Please don't hurt me…*

Poky-chan: *whispers: I won't hurt you TOO bad, you're lucky Chibi-chan is awake right now, though*

Duo: *bigger sweatdrop*

ChibiPoky-chan: Pwease revew orw stowy! *pouty face*

Poky-chan: Hai, I haven't gotten a nice review in a long time.Here's the new rule, if I don't get ten review, I won't post the next chapter.I will stick to that rule too, even if I write it and then don't post it til the tenth review.Anyway, you probably already know my addie, or u don't care cuz I rarely get any emailed reviews.Here it is anyway [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] (gomen to all of you that review regularly, I've just getting a little disgusted cuz no one has review in a while, I think I got 1 review on that last chapter ONE!!).

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	23. Chapter 22 - A Trip to the Circus...

****

Chapter 22 – A Trip to the Circus…

Usagi was laughing at the clowns that were currently throwing pies at each other and such, nearly knocking over the popcorn she held in her lap. She glanced over at Quatre and noticed that he was turning bright red, not being able to hold back his laughter anymore.

"Come on Quatre-chan, you're allowed to laugh, you know." Usagi said, smiling at the platinum blond boy. He smiled at her and handed her a chocolate bar which she happily accepted, being nice enough to give Sakura half.

"Arigatou Usa-chan!" Sakura cried happily, hugging Usagi.

"Itai…" Usagi whispered, gently pushing Sakura away.

"Gomen nasai, Usa-chan." Sakura said, blushing slightly.

"It's all right, Sakura-chan, I'm fine." She said, giving her a reassuring smile. Sakura smiled back and happily began to munch on the chocolate.

"Look, there's Trowa!" Rileena cried, pointing to the clown that came out with a mask covering half of his face. Usagi smiled and began to clap her hands.

"Yay Trowa-san!" Usagi cried, clapping her hands. Usagi had seen the act before but glancing over at Sakura, she couldn't help but smile. Sakura's mouth was hanging open as she watched Trowa being strapped to a bulls eye of some sort and a girl with a short frilly skirt stood back, holding a bunch of sharp knives.

"She's gonna throw those at Trowa?!?" Sakura demanded, a look of shock on her face. Usagi shook her head 'yes', smiling reassuringly at the child.

"He'll be fine cherry blossom." She said, smiling again. Rileena couldn't help but smile too, the child was so innocent and also, so kawaii!

The first knife was thrown, landing three inches from Trowa's head. She threw two at a time next, one landing a few inches from his left arm and the other landed right above his left shoulder. She threw two more at the same time, one landing by his waist and the other landing right above his head. A gasp could be heard from the entire crowd as each and every one of the knives missed. After throwing all the knives, the woman with short curly hair turned around and bowed before the audience.

"Yay!" Sakura shouted, clapping her hands excitedly. "That was great!" Usagi smiled and clapped her hands as well, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere she had so long forgotten.

"I'm going to go use the restroom." Usagi said, as she stood up, leaning heavily on the crutches.

"Usa-chan, I don't want you to be alone. Not after that thing attacked you." Quatre said, his eyes suddenly filling with worry.

"I'll be fine, Quat-chan." She tried to reassure him.

"I'll go with her, if you wanted me to." Rileena suggested.

"Would you Rileena? That way Quatre would stop worrying so much." Usagi asked.

"Hai, I was about to go anyway." She said, smiling warmly at Usagi.

"Arigatou, Rileena." Usagi said, as she limped her way toward the restroom, Rileena trailing behind her.

****

"Hmm… at the circus ne?" Miyana was talking to herself. A smirk crossed her lips as she looked into the dark orb. "This will be much easier than I thought."

"Your majesty." A young man in front of Miyana said, bowing.

"Your mission is to bring me that boy… and kill Serenity if it's possible." Miyana said, smirking.

"Hai, your majesty." He said, bowing once again and disappearing through a portal.

****

"Are you enjoying the show Sakura-chan?" Quatre asked, looking down at the child. She nodded her head, smiling brightly.

"Hai, this is the first time I've ever been to one!" Sakura cried happily. "Mama doesn't like the circus anymore, she said that she had a bad experience at the circus when she was young so she won't go to one anymore." Sakura said, pouting. Quatre's eyebrows furrowed slightly. 'I wonder what she's talking about… Usagi never said anything about a circus before… could it be that something bad is going to happen today?' He thought to himself, losing his concentration on the show.

"Quat-chan? Hello? Quatre?" He heard a familiar voice. His eyes cleared and he looked up to see Usagi on her crutches, holding a thing of cotton candy. "What's wrong Quat-chan?" She asked, sitting down and handing the cotton candy to Sakura. Rileena took her seat on the other side of Quatre and turned her attention back to the show. Trowa was on again, only this time, he was juggling swords.

"He's really good…" Sakura commented, watching in awe as the show progressed.

****

"There he is…" A young man said, smirking as he watched the performance. "I still don't see what use a few pathetic humans could possibly be…" He said, shrugging his shoulders. He made his way down the stands, searching for a place to sit. There was a girl with long sandy colored hair that he sat next to.

"Hello, my name is Rileena Peacecraft." She said, smiling at him. He plastered a big smile on his face and took her offered hand.

"My name's Takeshi." He said, then turned his attention back to the show. 'I wonder if I'll be able to use this girl to my advantage…' He thought, bringing a slight smirk to his lips.

****

"Wow!!" Sakura cried, jumping to her feet as she watched the trapeze artists, flipping from one swing to the other. "Did you see that?!?" She asked, an excited look in her eyes as she looked over at Usagi and Quatre. Usagi was busy eating again but was shaking her head 'yes' in excitement.

"They're very good ne?" Quatre asked, smiling as he too, watched the show. He took note of the man that sat down next to Rileena, sensing that something wasn't right. 'That guy gives me the creeps…' He thought, his expression turning serious.

"Quat-chan? What's wrong with you today? You keep drifting off to your own world. Are you feeling all right?" Usagi asked, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Hai, Usa-chan. Gomen, I was just thinking, I'm fine though." He said, forcing himself to smile. She returned a weak smile, knowing that he was worried about something. He was so protective of her and she liked it. She liked how he cared so much for her and it showed on his face… in his every action it was clear… he was crazy about her. Not like Mamoru, sure he protected her when the time came, but there always seemed to be something missing in their relationship. There was something that just wasn't there, something that she needed… she just never felt loved by Mamoru…

"Do you want a drink Sakura-chan?" Usagi asked, holding the cup toward Sakura.

"Arigato Usagi-chan!" She said, and happily took the cup. Even this ChibiUsa was different… she wasn't the demon child Usagi had remembered and they no longer fought… maybe it was just Usagi. She had finally grown up and stopped hiding behind that klutzy ditz she had created to protect her emotions. Usagi handed the child the cup and she happily drank the remaining liquid in the bottom.

"Look at that!" Usagi shouted, pointing to the person on the tightrope.

"Wow!" She cried, her attention focused only on the show.

****

'I think now would be the best time to strike.' Takeshi thought, watching the boy with light brown hair covering half his face stood looking through the curtains. 'Hai, I will strike now.' He thought as he dropped a small orb to the ground, watching as it rolled toward the parted curtain. It fell off of the edge of the step, continuing to roll toward the open curtain. 'Perfect' He thought as the small orb stopped. An evil smirk crossed his lips as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a flute with a black crescent moon on it, he brought the flute to his lips, letting the sweet music flow from it.

"Nande?" Rileena asked, hearing the sweet sound. She glanced over at the man next to her, seeing that he was the one playing the flute. "What are you doing?" She asked, receiving now answer. He continued to play, and a moment later, she gasped at the huge puff of smoke rise from near the backstage entrance. "Nani? What's that?" She asked, not remembering this act.

'It's the final act…' He thought as he continued to play. He heard the gasps from the audience and silently slipped from the audience, leaving the started audience to watch the finale.

"I don't remember this!" Usagi cried in excitement as she waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke did clear, her breath caught in her throat. "Iie…" She whispered, staring at the figure that stood there in shock. The audience's applause blinded her senses as she gaped at the image that stood before her. It was a youma… a very humanoid one that looked like a clown in a tutu. She stood standing on a ball, posing with her hands above her head, a upturned black crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.

"Usagi!" She heard Sakura cry beside her. Usagi's eyes flashed and cleared as she forced herself to look at Sakura.

"Sakura! Come on!" Usagi cried, grabbing Sakura and limping out of her seat without her crutches.

"Usagi-chan! Come back!" Quatre cried, running off after his golden goddess.

"Chibi Moon Eternal Make-UP!" ChibiUsa shouted, holding the heart-shaped broach above her head. Usagi clutched her broach and prepared to use it, closing her eyes for a moment when she felt a hand clamp down over hers.

"Usa-chan! You can't use that!" It was Quatre's voice. She opened her eyes to see his gentle blue eyes filled with worry. "Please Usa-chan, you're still hurt too badly to fight!" He protested.

"I have to protect Sakura-chan!" Usagi protested, pulling her hand away. Quatre wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and letting her lean against him.

"I'm protecting you…" He whispered. "I couldn't bare it if lost you, please Usa-chan… megami… You're not healed enough to fight." She felt the tears brimming her eyes when she knew he was right.

"Quat-chan…" She whispered, allowing the tears to overflow. "I fell so helpless…" She whispered, leaning heavily against Quatre.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted, grabbing onto Quatre's arms.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, we're coming." Quatre said, picking Usagi up in both arms. He held her with one arm's under her knees and the other behind her back and ran after the child with wings.

****

"So, we have an acrobat here do we?" The youma asked. Trowa did his triple axle flip away from him, landing behind the youma. "We'll just see if this will slow you down." The youma said, a bunch of knives appearing in his hands. A bulls eye rose behind Trowa without his knowledge. The youma held up the knives then threw them straight at Trowa, pinning him up against the bulls eye.

"Tro-chan!!" Rileena shrieked as she ran toward him, tears blurring her vision. "Let him go!" She cried, throwing her body over his, protecting him.

"You want to play too?" The youma asked, a smirk on its face.

"Get out of her Rileena!" Trowa ordered, trying to pull free of the knives.

"Iie! I'm going to help!" She cried, reaching up and grabbing one of the knives. As she attempted to pull the knife out, dark energy raced through her body. Her shrill cried of pain echoed through the tent as people rushed to get out.

"Where are they going?" The youma asked itself. It held up a hand and dark energy swirled around the room, clutching all the people and stealing their energy. "Miyana-sama will be very pleased." The youma said smirking as it held their energy.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice cried. "I am a pretty sailor suited soldier of the future Moon! I am Eternal Sailor ChibiMoon!" The pink-haired girl cried, striking a pose. "On behalf of the future Moon, I will punish you!" She cried, finishing her speech.

"Can't these little powder-puffs do anything without a speech?" The youma asked dryly. It glanced at the girl with sandy-blond hair that lay on the ground, seeing that she was coming to. The youma leaned down and picked her up, a pressed another one of the knives he had thrown at Trowa earlier, against her throat.

"Rileena…" Trowa whispered, tugging against the knives that pinned him against the wall. He heard the cloth ripping as he pulled away from the bulls eye and soon had both of his arms free. _[A.N. He ripped most of his shirt off in the process ~_^]_

"Come on you little pink powder-puff. Let's see what you've got!" The youma said, throwing several knives at the child.

"ChibiMoon!" Usagi cried, still in Quatre's arms. She tried to pull away from him to help, but he held her tightly.

"Usa-chan, there's nothing you can do… it's too dangerous!" He cried, his grip tightening on her slightly.

"I HAVE to help her!" Usagi protested, feeling the tears collecting in her eyes.

"Itai!" ChibiMoon cried as one of the knives nicked her ankle. She fell to one knee, a look of pain crossing her young face. She looked down at her hand and turned pale when she saw the blood that poured from the wound.

"Just as I thought, this little cream-puff is nothing," The youma said, smirking. "Now time for the grand finale!" The knife that was being held at Rileena's throat lengthened until it was about two feet long. The youma's hand wrapped around Rileena's throat and dark energy shot throughout her body, making her cried echo through the arena.

"I… I can't do this alone…" ChibiMoon whispered, struggling to stand on her hurt ankle. "I… I can't give up!" She cried, her scepter appearing in her hand. "Rainbow Sugar Therapy KISS!!!" The rainbow attack headed straight for the youma and an unsuspecting Rileena.

"Iie…" Trowa whispered, watching in shock as the attack headed straight for her…

****

"…." A man sat in front of the television. There was a woman… a woman with long white hair done up in two heart-shaped odangos. She looked strangely familiar but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He listened to the news report and came to believe that the woman had taken the place of one 'Sailor Moon' that had disappeared a few weeks earlier. "Hmmm…" He thought, as he watched the video footage of some sort of huge battle. He had heard of it, they were saying that she had saved the entire world from some great disaster… they weren't even sure what she had saved them from, but it had to have been bad if it had made the headlines.

"Master… we have just received reports that a young girl calling herself 'Eternal Sailor ChibiMoon' is fighting a youma in a traveling circus." A man said, bowing before him.

"Very good, prepare my shuttle. I will departing at once." He answered, rising from his seat.

****

That's all for now^_^ Sorry for the cliffhanger (actually I'm really not *snickers*) I just figure if I leave a good cliffhanger, I may get more reviews *hopeful look* Anyway, I'm hitting a little bit of writers block right now so I'm sorry it's been taking me so long. PLUS, it took a while for me to get those 10 reviews *sighs* I'm gonna have to extend that rule again, though. Cuz I think I only got 11 reviews total last time. So, I won't write the next chapter til I get 10 reviews or more (more is always better though *wink wink*).

Duo: Hey P-chan! *waves*

P-chan: Hey Duo-chan! *huggles* (I stole Eternal-chan's word -_-). You DID review didn't you? *stern look*

Duo: Umm… hehehe *sweatdrop* I'm going to go right now *looks nervous*

P-chan: *looks satisfied* Good! Cuz if you don't, I STILL have my secret weapon, who happens to get VERY cranky when you wake her up from her nap *evil smirk*

Duo: *sweatdrop* You wouldn't…. *looks nervous*

P-chan: Hai, I'd do it *giggles* Better go review it! That mean ALL of you reading this TOO!! *glares at the reader that's thinking of leaving without reviewing* I can ALWAYS wake up ChibiPoky-chan, she gets VERY cranky when she sees we aren't getting reviews. It'd be even worse if I woke her up from her nap to say that *evil smirk* better go review or email us at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	24. Chapter 23 - Unexpected Visitor

A Lost Sister Found ****

A Lost Sister Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, they belong to several companies and creators. Please don't sue me, believe me, you wouldn't get very much, I have about ten bucks to my name and a few CD's.

Note: Gomen nasai it took me SO long to write this!! *bows and apologizes* I've been SO busy with stuff this summer, I haven't even had time to have a LIFE let alone write. Anyway, school is back in so I'll try to write as much as I can… Kinda hard when I have practice everyday after school and games two days a week plus cheering and twirling at the football games on Friday nights so… *catches her breath* You can prolly imagine how hard it's been on me… Anyway, I'm getting back into the flow of things and produced this chapter in only an hour or two *smiles* Aren't you proud? Anyway, I'm prolly gonna work on updating a few more fics before more of this comes out along with my first original fanfiction!!! If you'd like to read it, email me at [**pokahydee@hotmail.com**][1] and I'll put you on a mailing list for chapters. I WON'T be posting this on ff.net… I MIGHT post it on my site ([****][2]http://fly.to/SSJ_Usagi) demo… that won't be for a while if I do.

****

Chapter 23 – Unexpected Visitor

Usagi forgot about her pain as she saw the attack whirling toward Rileena who was behind held around the throat by the youma. She forced her way out of Quatre's arms and ran toward the girl, limping in the process.

"Rileena!!" She shrieked as she ran toward the screaming girl.

"Usa-chan!!" Quatre shouted as he ran after the girl, unable to stop her from running out into the arena.

"Let her go!!" She shrieked, pink ribbons surrounding her body and a white light emitting from her as she continued.

"Kaasan!!!" Eternal ChibiMoon shouted as Usagi ran in the way of the attack, holding up both of her arms. A blinding white light lit up the entire arena and when it cleared, Rileena stood alone behind Usagi and a pile of dust remained on the ground.

"Looks like you were too late Serenity-hime." A voice said behind her. Usagi turned to see Miyana standing in front of a mirror, an unconscious Trowa floating behind her, black energy surrounding his throat.

"Iie… Trowa…" Princess Serenity whispered as she felt her strength leave her. Her body lurched forward as she felt herself falling… she never hit the ground, though… Quatre caught her and cradled her unconscious form against his chest.

"Tro-chan…" Rileena whispered in shock as Miyana stood before them… Trowa floating behind her. "Give him back!!" She cried, tears blurring her vision. "Let him go!!"

"I wouldn't interfere if I were you, Rileena," Miyana spat in disgust. "This is none of your business, this is between my sister and myself."

"Then why involve Trowa!" Rileena demanded, feeling a strange anger from within. She felt a rage she had never known before… it was consuming her as she watched in fear and anguish as Miyana continued to taunt her… _This must be how Heero feels before he heads off for battle…_ Rileena thought to herself, having never experienced something like this before. _I never understood why they fought… Demo, this must be why… this feeling… it's so… so different…_

"That is a little secret hidden in my plan," Miyana said, smirking. "I will not reveal everything yet, though, I'll just keep you guessing. Well, look at the time," Miyana said, looking at an imaginary watch on her wrist. "Well, I gotta fly, have a few more things to do before I conquer earth and take my place as Queen of the Moon, okaasan would be so proud of me!"

"I won't let you go!! Give Tro-chan back to me now!!" Rileena shrieked, bounding toward the dark woman.

"Rileena-san!" Eternal ChibiMoon cried, running to the blond girl's side. She grabbed her around the waist, grabbing her own wrists so Rileena couldn't pry her arms off. "There isn't anything we can do right now Rileena-san, let's just go home all right? We'll save Trowa-san! Don't worry about him, he'll be all right!!" Rileena's body went slack as ChibiMoon tightened her grip and the woman dropped to her knees, watching Miyana disappear through a nearby mirror.

"Tro-chan… gomen…" She whispered as tears filled her eyes. They spilled over, staining her pale cheeks as they dripped from her face.

"Don't worry about Trowa," Quatre said reassuringly as he kneeled next to her, holding an unconscious Usagi in his arms. "He'll be fine, he's strong, Miyana won't be able to turn him against us… he won't betray you… the way I betrayed Usagi-chan…" He whispered as a single tear appeared in his eye. He couldn't help but feel guilty… what he had down with Miyana was inexcusable… it was betrayal in the deepest degree… he believed she would never forgive him for it… demo, she hadn't said anything about it… he just couldn't get it out of his mind… The look on her face when she walked into the room was heart-wrenching… demo, he didn't seem to care, he couldn't reach into his emotions to see that she was truly the one he wanted… he just couldn't see it…

"Tousan?" A small voice asked. Quatre's eyes cleared as he heard the familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan…" He said quietly as a smile spread across his face.

"Why are you crying?" ChibiUsa asked looking worried.

"Oh… nothing… I'm all right…" Quatre said, wiping the tear away hastily. "Rileena-san, if you would like, you can stay in my mansion for a while. It may be safer there now that we know Miyana is back."

"I… I don't know…" Rileena said, trying to get the tears to stop flowing, but failed at it. A worried look crossed his face as he knelt beside her.

"Look, I know you're upset Rileena-san, demo… I promise you we'll get Trowa back." Quatre said, the glint of determination in his eyes reassuring her. She wiped her tears and rose to her feet, followed by Quatre who still cradled Usagi in his arms and ChibiUsa who had detransformed back into her normal-self.

"Come on tousan!" ChibiUsa said, as she started to skip toward the exit. "That was a great show tousan."

****

"What is the estimated arrival time?" A figure shrouded in shadows asked, his voice emotionless, and his eyes cold.

"We should arrive on the Winner family colony in about thirty minutes." A young woman said, handing him a drink.

"Hmm…" He said to himself, obviously deep in thought. "Arigato, you may leave now." He said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Hai sir." She said, bowing slightly before heading for the back of the plane.

"So, we'll finally get a chance to meet Sailor Moon…" He mused to himself, looking out the window into the star filled sky.

****

"Usagi-chan?" Sakura asked, leaning over the blond girl. Usagi's eyes fluttered open to meet the eyes of her future daughter, cerulean blue meeting cerulean blue.

"Sakura-chan? Where's Trowa?" Usagi asked, concern filling her eyes. She noticed the dancing blue eyes of the child dimmed slightly and the smile faded from her face. "Miyana got him… didn't she…" Usagi asked quietly, her eyes dropping. "I wasn't able to protect him… what does she want anyway?"

"Usa-chan." A voice said from the doorway. Usagi turned her eyes to see Quatre standing there, looking guilty and sad. Trowa had been his best friend and now he had been kidnapped.

"Quat-chan, I'll get Trowa back… I promise…" She said quietly, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She winced as she put pressure on her broken ankle and immediately picked it up once again.

"You know you shouldn't be walking on that ankle Usa-chan," Quatre said quietly walking over to Usagi's side. "It's broken, you're only going to make it worse by walking on it."

"I don't care!" Usagi cried. "I'm supposed to protect you and my friends! I can't do that if I'm injured!" Usagi said, grabbing her broach from the desk. She opened the top revealing a glowing silver crystal. "Ginzuishou…" She whispered as a strange silver and white light spilled over her. Quatre pulled Sakura to his chest, covering her face as a blinding white light filled the room, engulfing everything in its brilliance. When the light cleared, Usagi stood on her own two feet, all traces of any injury gone.

"U… Usa-chan?" Quatre questioned, his eyes widening in shock.

"I'm all right Quat-chan…" She said, her voice weak and tired. She was now dressed as a Princess and had an elegant crescent moon gracing her forehead.

"Baka Usagi!" Sakura snapped. "You KNOW the crystal drains you!!"

"I know Sakura-chan… demo, I have to save Trowa and protect you…" Usagi said slowly, leaning against both Sakura and Quatre for support. "All I need is a little rest and I'll be able to defeat her for good." Usagi said slowly, leaning against the bed for support. Quatre was immediately at her side tending to her. He scooped her up in one motion and lay her back down on the bed, pulling the blankets over her.

"Quat-chan, you don't have to act like a mother hen." Usagi said, giggling slightly. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he apologized. "We're going to have to work on that…" Usagi said with a sigh. "You have nothing to be sorry for so don't say it, all right?" Usagi asked, smiling at the platinum blond above her. Sakura smiled and left the room, leaving Usagi and Quatre alone.

"Gomen Usa-chan… I couldn't protect you when Miyana attacked… I feel so useless…" Quatre said quietly, his head hanging in shame.

"Quat-chan, please stop apologizing. You've been the biggest help to me in this whole ordeal. I mean… you took me in when I needed a place to stay and didn't question my reasons for leaving. You helped me find my brother, and I'm crazy about you and Sakura-chan." Usagi said, smiling at Quatre as she reached a hand up to run over his cheek. His hand went to hers and his fingers wrapped around her hand as he leaned in toward her. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss.

"Get some sleep Usa-chan." Quatre said, kissing her forehead lightly and then leaving the room.

****

"All right, I have Trowa… I just have to do a little digging…" Miyana said quietly to herself as she sat typing away on a computer that sat before her.

"Mistress, is there any way that I may be of service to you?" A voice from behind her asked as a figure stood cloaked in shadows.

"Hmm… Hai, I want you to bring me a few people. It must be done in complete secrecy, no one must know, especially Eternal Sailor Moon. Do you understand?" Miyana asked as she hit print on the small laptop computer.

"Hai my lady." The figure covered in shadows said before bowing in front of the black-haired young woman.

"Now, I'll head here and pick a little something up." Miyana said hitting print once again.

****

Duo sat reclining in his chair staring at the ceiling. Hilde was over right now, pestering him about something. Gods she was so annoying… she didn't know when to shut her mouth.

"Do you know what happened to me last week?" Hilde was asking, not even waiting for an answer before she continued. "Well…"

Duo stopped listening just as she started her story, only able to think of one thing… Usagi… Gods Quatre was so lucky, she was beautiful, powerful, had a great personality. So what if she wasn't the smartest or most graceful… ever since the first moment he had seen her, something had been pulled up from inside of him… there had always been something missing from his life… He now knew what it was… Hilde could never be what she was, but he knew that she would be taken care of by Quatre. He would love her to the fullest, would be able to provide for her and Sakura. Quatre was the best person to for her… He would love her the way she deserved to be loved.

"Duo? Are you even listening to me?" Hilde asked, waving a hand in front of Duo's face.

"Nande? What did you say?" Duo asked, picking his head up to look at the young woman in front of him.

"What's wrong with you lately? You've been really out of it and have been staring off into space since you came back." Hilde said, a genuine look of concern on her face.

"It's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." Duo said putting his face back to the ceiling.

"You can share it with me Duo… I might be able to help you…" Hilde said, peering over him. "I'm worried about you…"

"Worried?" Duo asked, raising one eyebrow. "About me? Shinigami?" He asked sitting up suddenly.

"Hai, you seem depressed… You never even told me what happened, why you left. I know you went to see the guys demo…" Hilde stopped and looked down.

"There was a lot that happened Hilde… Just give me a little time, I need to get myself back together." Duo said quietly as he stood up and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Duo…" She whispered watching him go but making no move to follow him.

****

A shadowy figure watched from outside the window, certain that his next move would not even be noticed. These people were so naïve. How easy it had been to find him, unarmed and vulnerable. This would be easier than he previously had thought. The boy before him seemed troubled, tossing and turning in his sleep as a nightmare raked his mind.

"Looks like I have you… Duo-kun…" A familiar quiet voice said as the window slid up silently. Duo's face wrinkled as the cold night air hit him, making him draw the blankets tighter around himself. His face scrunched slightly as he sensed something was off as his eyes fluttered open. The shadowy figure stood perfectly still, silhouetted by the moonlight that filtered into the room behind him.

"Nani?" Duo said quietly as he tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. The figure lunged at him… he was really fast, and before Duo knew what was happening, he was sprawling in a heap of blankets unconscious.

"That was too easy…" The figure said, picking up Duo's unconscious form, pajamas and all.

****

The doorbell rang in the small apartment, being left unanswered by the resident of the small place. The television was blaring, somewhat unnoticed by the person doing pushups in front of it.

"And another mysterious kidnapping has occurred in a nearby colony of one Maxwell Duo." The reporter was saying into the microphone.

"They got Duo ne?" He asked himself quietly as he stopped his workout. "Looks like I better get ready for a uninvited guest…" He said as he walked into one of the two bedrooms. When he came out of the room, instead of the black tank top and shorts, he stood wearing a pair of baggy white pants and matching jacket. In his hand he held the heavy metal gun he carried at all times and a short sword in the other.

The knocking continued, but Wufei still ignored it, patiently waiting for the door to be taken down by the intruder. A moment later, his waiting paid off… The door was flung off the hinges, hitting the back wall with a loud crash.

"I see you were waiting for me…" Came the calm voice of the silhouette in the doorway.

"I got a report from a friend about Duo… I knew you'd be here sooner or later." Wufei said calmly as he raided the gun.

"Do you really think that gun can hurt me?" The voice asked, the tone still slow and steady even as a gun was being leveled on him.

"Humph! I'll use anything in my power to watch you go down you damned traitor!" Wufei spat, firing off a few shots. The shadow in the doorway made no move to block the shots, just stood as the bullets were deflected by a shield of type that surrounded him.

"You have to do better than that Chang Wufei." The calm voice came again as he slowly began to advance on Wufei.

"I'm not going to give up as easy as that braided baka!" Wufei spat throwing his gun to the side as he drew his katana, having been freshly sharpened. He swung the blade at the man, who did a flip and landed behind Wufei, immediately driving his fist into the unsuspecting Chinese man's back. Wufei lurched forward, a little blood spilling from his lips onto the front of his white jacket, his hair falling free from the binding tie it was always in and cascading around his face.

"Are you still willing to fight me Wufei?" The voice asked calmly.

"Kisama… You'll pay for your treachery, traitor…" Wufei mumbled before he slumped forward, his head in a small puddle of blood.

****

"So… this is where the famous Sailor Moon is currently staying…" A figure said to himself as the car pulled to a stop in front of a huge mansion. The man climbed out of the limo and made his way to the door, ringing the doorbell once.

"May I help you?" The butler asked in a distinguished voice as he looked out at the man standing there.

"Hai, I must see Miss Usagi Kushrinada immediately." The man said calmly, his voice as cold as ice.

"Miss Usagi is to see no one on orders of Master Quatre." The butler said calmly as he turned to close the door.

"Matte." Came a young man's voice as the door was about to close. The door opened back up to reveal a very tired looking and ruffled Quatre. It was obvious he hadn't slept in quite some time and had bags under his aquamarine eyes with hair rumpled from dozing in the cushy chair in Usagi's room.

"Quatre Raberba Winner…" The man said in his normal cold voice, no emotion on his face.

"Zechs?" Quatre questioned, eyes as wide as saucers.

::Fin::

Well… that's it for now… I left you on a pretty nasty cliffie ne? GOMEN NASAI!!!! Threatening the author, though, won't get chappies out any sooner so *shrugs* Gomen for that too.  
Wufei: You talk to damned much onna….  
P-chan: Shuttup Fei-chan! No one asked you! It's been MONTHS since I've written this so I have A LOT to say so :P Anyway… before I was so RUDELY interrupted… Once I'm finished with all of my SM/DBZ and SM/GW fics, I most likely won't be starting any more of these crossed cuz I have a few new obsessions (including Fushigi Yuugi, Weiss Kreuz, Kodomo no Omocha, Blue Seed, and a few others so…)  
Wufei: Didn't I tell you to shuttup onna?  
P-chan: *glares* And didn't I tell you that if you interrupt me one more time I was going to put you in a coma WEARING a tutu in the next chappie of this fic?  
Wufei: *pales* Humph…  
P-chan: Anyway, make sure you email me if you wanna read my original, it's only 2 chapters long so far *shrugs* I didn't start it that long ago so you can't expect anything too big. Email's [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] Ja ne!! *waves as she and Wufei disappear into P-chan's lil compact in her hand*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://fly.to/SSJ_Usagi



	25. Chapter 24 - Cosmic Warrior

A Lost Sister Found  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, they belong to several companies and creators. Please don't sue me, believe me, you wouldn't get very much, I have about ten bucks to my name and a few CD's. Email me at [1]pokahydee@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, this IS my story though. If you steal it, be ready for thousands of angry muses to knock down your door and drag you across the ground to face me.  
  
After Usagi's friends are all killed in a great battle, she seeks to find her brother who she hasn't heard from in about three years. Where will she even begin looking? And why is her father trying to force her to fight for their colony?  
  
Chapter 24 - Cosmic Warrior  
  
"Nani?" Quatre said seeing the man with white-blond hair standing outside the door.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner..." Zechs said to himself standing at the door in front of the astonished platinum blond.  
  
"Why have you come here?" Quatre asked, trying to get over his astonishment. It had been a long time since anyone had heard from him and Quatre was taken aback that Zechs would show up on HIS doorstep.  
  
"I've been searching for one `Sailor Moon'." Zechs said calmly.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Quatre asked slightly surprised. "What are you talking about? Everyone knows she's gone." Quatre argued.  
  
"I know Usagi is the one I search for." Zechs said calmly.  
  
"Usagi?" Quatre questioned, raising an eyebrow as if he had no clue who this `Usagi' person was. "You're mistaken, there's no one named Usagi here."  
  
"Quatre-chan?" Came a small voice from behind.  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan?" Quatre called, turning his attention to the cherry-petal pink hair that stood behind him. Zechs still stood in the door, silent and still as always.  
  
"Usagi said she's hungry." Sakura said, smiling at the blond figure before her. The form of her father from the past.  
  
"You don't know anyone named Usagi ne?" Zechs asked raising an eyebrow. Quatre sighed in defeat and motioned for Zechs to follow him.  
  
"Sir, could you ask the cooks to prepare something for Usagi?" Quatre asked, turning to the butler.  
  
"Hai, Master Quatre." The butler said before heading in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Now, Zechs... Why are you so anxious to see Usagi?" Quatre asked, giving the man a suspicious look.  
  
"...."  
  
"Quatre? Who's this mean man?" Sakura asked as she pulled on Quatre's pant leg.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Quatre said, giving the child a stern look. "That wasn't a nice thing to say. You should apologize to Mr. Marquise, it's not ladylike for a princess to insult a guest." Sakura blushed slightly and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Gomen nasai Mr. Marquise." Sakura said an embarrassed look gracing her childish features. Zechs nodded, accepting the apology of the child. He looked the little girl over once before turning his eyes to Quatre. He had a good idea of Quatre's relation with the pink-haired child; she had a striking resemblance to both Quatre and Usagi.  
  
"Sakura-chan, why don't you go keep Usagi company while I speak with Mr. Marquise all right?" Quatre asked, smiling at the child. She smiled back and nodded her head before running in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
"I'll tell Usagi-chan that you'll come see her in a few minutes all right?" Sakura asked as she turned back toward Quatre for a moment. He nodded and watched as she turned around and began to run at top speed down the slippery hallways.  
  
"Careful Sakura-chan! They just waxed the floors!" Quatre called after her. As if on cue, the girl skidded across the floor and landed in a heap against the wall.  
  
"Itai!" She cried as she stood up, rubbing her rear end that she had fallen on. " Why didn't you tell me sooner Quatre-chan?" Sakura whined as she began to walk away once again. Quatre couldn't help but laugh; the child was just so adorable.  
  
"Quatre." An insistent voice said from behind him, grabbing the younger boy's attention.  
  
"Gomen, follow me." Quatre said as he walked toward his office. He pushed the door open and the two of them walked through and sat down at the desk.  
  
"Have you figured out why I'm here yet?" Zechs asked calmly as he sat in the chair and pushed his long hair behind his shoulder.  
  
"Iie, why have you come?" Quatre asked, slightly worried. "And how do you know Usagi?" Quatre asked, suspicion written on his face. A smirk broke across Zechs's face and he leaned slightly forward.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Winner. You're supposed to be the brains right?" Zechs asked, still smirking to himself as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Please, stop with the jokes and riddles, just give me some answers." Quatre said, rubbing his temples slightly. He was starting to get a migraine over the stress of everything that had happened recently.  
  
"I came here to protect her." Zechs stated simply.  
  
"Protect her?" Quatre questioned, not really knowing what the older man meant.  
  
"Hai, protect her like I used to." Zechs finished.  
  
"Nani? When did you protect her?" Quatre asked, confusion written across his pale face.  
  
"It was a long time ago that I just recently remembered. Demo, it was something I wasn't supposed to remember at all." Zechs continued as if he were talking to himself. "I was one of her protectors back in the time of the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Nani? You're not lying?" Quatre demanded as he rose to his feet, both hands on the desk in front of him. Zechs just chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "Demo, why didn't she mention you?" Quatre asked again, trying to figure a few things out in his own head.  
  
"She doesn't remember." He stated simply, shrugging his shoulders. Quatre nodded his head and stood up to go find Usagi.  
  
"All right, you may stay here. Please, don't go see Usagi until I tell her of your arrival though." Quatre said simply. Zechs nodded and Quatre left the room, heading for the blond angel's room that had stolen his heart from his very chest.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Sakura cried as she came running into the room. She bounded in happily and jumped up onto the bed beside Usagi. Usagi started to giggle and sat up to tickle the girl. "Iie! Stop Usagi-chan!" Sakura cried as she wiggled, trying to get away from Usagi's tickling fingers.  
  
"It's very rude to jump up and wake someone up like that Sakura-chan!" Usagi said as she tickled the young girl, laughing the whole while. "You're gonna pay for it! In the name of the moon, I'll tickle you until you learn your lesson!" Usagi said as she kept tickling the pink-haired child.  
  
"Iie! I can't breathe Usagi-chan!" Sakura cried between her wiggles whenever she had air in her lungs to speak. Usagi giggled and stopped, pulling the girl into a hug while rubbing her head with her knuckles lightly. Usagi finally let the girl go and laid back into the cushion of the pillows and the pink comforters that were wrapped around her.  
  
"Gomen Sakura-chan, I'm just so tired..." She whispered as she lay back in the comforters. Sakura had a look of worry mixed with sorrow as she curled up next to Usagi and lay her head on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi glanced down at the child and watched as the huge blue eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. I guess she was more tired than she was letting on. Usagi thought as a smile crossed her lips. She probably hasn't been able to sleep... I'm sure she misses her parents like crazy.  
  
"Usa-chan?" A familiar voice came from the doorway. Usagi turned to see the small form of Quatre enter with a tray in his hands. He set the tray on the nightstand beside her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Quat-chan." She breathed as she felt the depression of the bed when he sat. She looked up and met his aqua-blue eyes and a huge smile broke out across her face. He brushed a few strands of loose hair from her face and leaned down toward her. Their lips met in a light kiss and she giggled quietly as his bangs tickled her face. "Dai suki!" Usagi cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down toward him. She kissed him on the cheek and gently nudged Sakura over as she pulled Quatre onto the bed beside her. Quatre reached over Usagi gently and placed the young child between them, wrapping his arm around Usagi and Sakura.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Usa-chan." Quatre said quietly as he leaned toward her and captured her lips with his own, seeking out her tongue with his own. She willingly let his tongue into her mouth to explore and responded with the same willingness. They heard a light giggle and looked down to see Sakura watching them. Both broke out into a blazing blush.  
  
"You love Chi-chi, ne Ha-ha?" Sakura asked, prompting and even deeper blush on the two of them.  
  
"Hai, musume-chan." Usagi said, following Sakura's example with the names. She kissed Sakura on the forehead and watched as the child's eyes closed again and she fell back to sleep. Usagi cuddled closer to the two of them and soon found she nodding off as well. She peeked one eye open and saw that Quatre was already fast asleep and smiling, let herself fall into the dark pleasure of sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A figure watched as the happy family lay cuddling on the pink blankets in Usagi's room. A smirk spread across a dark face as the eyes gleamed in the darkness.  
  
"Sleep now Princess, you won't have much of a chance later on." The low inaudible voice whispered before the figure receded back into the darkness of one of the many corridors that were rarely used in the Winner household.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Looks like my plan is going perfectly." Miyana said as she looked over her new warriors. They were all lined up in a row, each one waiting their turn for her 'treatment'. It wasn't going too well, she was still working on converting Trowa. He was refusing to submit to her, he refused to obey her. That would soon come to an end. Once the memory of that little princess from that Pacifist country had been wiped from his mind, he would be her slave.  
  
"What do you want psycho!?!" Duo demanded, not using the three-letter-words he had used earlier that day. "Let Trowa go!" He commanded pulling against the bands that pinned him tightly to the wall. He had been there unconscious for about and hour or two but he was severely pissed now. Not only did he have a throbbing headache, but also this psycho lady was messing with his friend.  
  
Miyana smirked to herself as she turned to face a fuming Duo. She chuckled lightly to herself and walked toward the braided pilot. She stopped in front of him and brought her hand back, slapping him sharply across the face.  
  
"You had better watch what you say, Duo-chan." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "You just might end up like him." She said, smirking as she pointed to the limp form that someone had just thrown at his feet. It looked like the person's outfit had once been white but was now stained crimson red with something that looked like blood.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo questioned, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the ebony black hair that hung loose around a pale and drawn face.  
  
"He just didn't come along nice and easy. He decided he was going to fight, demo, we showed him ne?" The woman asked as she turned to face the person that had brought Wufei in. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips firmly against his. The light was too dim, though, for Duo to make out the face of the man.  
  
"What do you want, kisama!" He spat in disgust as he felt an uncontrollable urge to hurt someone, namely her.  
  
"That's it, get mad. Then it will be much easier for me to convert you to be my slave." She said as she smirked and walked over to him. She put her face an inch in front of his and smirked deeply, her purple lips curved upward and her hideous laugh filled the air. Duo cringed slightly at the sound, though not too much for her to notice. "You are so kawaii Duo-chan." She said as she mocked Usagi. Then she drew closer to him and grabbed her chin, letting her black nails sink into the soft flesh of his cheeks. She smirked once again and brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and searched its contours, mostly to piss him off. As she was about to break away, though, she bit down on his lip until she the bitter taste of blood filled her mouth.  
  
"Kisama!" Duo spat as blood trickled down his cheek. Had he been able to move, even if she was a girl, he would have killed her.  
  
"So, shall we move on to phase two of the plan?" Miyana asked the figure in the shadows. A low familiar chuckle came from the man in the shadows and Duo though he saw the glimmer of metal in the shadows. A gun? He said in his thoughts, confusion dragging its way through his thoughts. Nani?! I thought they all used like magic or something... He thought as his eyebrows narrowed in thought.  
  
"Of course Miyana-chan." The deep voice answered, a hint of anxiousness in the voice. That voice... Duo thought as he recognized it immediately. Iie... it can't be him...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Usagi awoke about four hours after falling asleep to a very strange sound. It sounded like a muffled cry for help. When she looked around, Quatre lay sleeping at her side but something was wrong... where was Sakura?  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Usagi questioned as she stood up. She wobbled on her feet slightly and began to walk toward the door. As she passed out through the doorway, she saw a flash of pink disappear around the corner and it seemed that a black shadow was dragging her away. "Sakura!!" Usagi shouted as she ran after the figure. "Let her go!" She called again as she turned the corner. She ran right into a man with long blond hair that looked nearly white even in the dim light.  
  
"You're time is finished Princess." He said as a smirk appeared on his cruel looking face. Usagi looked past him and saw the form of Sakura wrapped in what looked like a black shadow but could only be one thing. It was a youma, it wrapped its formless body around the child to hold her in place.  
  
"O-negai! Don't hurt Sakura-chan! Do what you want to me, just don't hurt her!" She begged, feeling a deep fear tearing at her heart.  
  
"There are two conditions you must meet before we release her." The man said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Anything, just don't hurt her!" Usagi cried as she fell to her knees.  
  
"You have to take us to Heero Yuy first." The man said seriously.  
  
"D... demo, I don't know where he is." Usagi said, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"You had better find him. Once that condition has been met, I will give you the second one." He stated firmly as he took a step backward.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Quatre awoke gradually. He felt around for Usagi who had been sleeping so peacefully a few minutes prior to see that she and Sakura were gone. A terrible sense of dread filled his chest as he stood up and walked out the door.  
  
"Usagi!" He called as he ran down the twisting corridors in whatever direction he seemed to sense her. "Sakura-chan!" He called, louder this time.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Usagi nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. She was on her knees before this man with tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
"You can't ask me to do something like that..." She whispered as sorrow seemed to grab hold of her heart.  
  
"Usagi!" She faintly heard a voice yell. It was Quatre, he sounded very worried. "Sakura-chan!" The voice grew louder and soon they heard feet pounding heavily on the ground.  
  
"Quat-chan! Iie! Go back!" She yelled as he rounded the corner and came into view. He skidded to a stop and his eyes narrowed on Zechs.  
  
"Nani!?! What are you doing?!?" He demanded as he saw his future daughter wrapped tightly in a strange looking substance.  
  
"Gomen Quatre-san, I had to twist my story a little to get close enough to the child. You have one option to get her back, fulfill my two conditions and she will go unharmed." Zechs stated firmly.  
  
"Quat-chan!" Usagi cried as she grabbed his wrist. "O-negai! We can't let him take Sakura-chan!" She cried as the tears soaked her cheeks. "I'm still too weak to fight, o-negai, don't let him take her." Usagi begged as the tears dripped from her chin onto the white fabric of her dress.  
  
"Ha-ha!" Sakura shouted as she managed to get her mouth free of the youma. "Don't worry about me! You have to save Trowa-san and the rest of them!"  
  
"Nani... the rest of them?" Quatre asked, shock on his face. The rest of the guys had been taken along with Trowa?  
  
"You know what I want, I will return in three days and if there is no sign of him, this little brat will be the first to know." Zechs said coldly as he stepped through the hallway mirror.  
  
"Iie! Sakura-chan!!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs. A blinding white light filled the air and the mirror they had disappeared into shattered. Quatre had to run around the corner to escape the flying glass shards and debris that were thrown from the hallway. Quatre couldn't block out her mournful cry though, it was full of a sorrow that shouldn't have been in a girl her age. What exactly had Zechs wanted to make her so upset?  
  
"I will let this go on no longer..." He heard her whisper as the light and cry died away. He slowly edged his way around the corner and there kneeling on the ground stood a woman he didn't recognize. She was much taller than his Usagi with long flowing silver-white hair that lay in the ground in piles. Her hair was done up in two heart-shaped odangos with silver in the center and feathers in her hair. She was wearing a heavy-duty armor that covered her chest and legs completely and a long white cape with a silver underside hung down her back. Being held in her arms was a helmet of some sort with wings on either side that went back as well as wings on her wrists and ankles. On the front of the uniform hung a piece of cloth outside of the armor with all the colors of a rainbow shooting out in a spectrum from a silver crescent moon and gracing her forehead was a golden nine-point star with a silver upturned crescent moon in the center.  
  
"Usa-chan..." He breathed as he saw the warrior that stood before him. She had a set expression in deep sorrowful eyes that slightly resembled those of Usagi only much older. On her back there were the ends of two swords sticking up and criss-crossed in their holders.  
  
"I will make Miyana pay for her crimes... I am the Cosmic Warrior... created to punish the wrongdoers of the universe..." She whispered as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What has happened to you..." Quatre whispered in shock as he stared at the woman that stood in place of his innocent angel.  
  
~ * ~ * ~Fin~ * ~ * ~  
  
February 12, 2002  
  
Well, finally got another chapter out. It's not as long as the last chapter of "The Truest Love" that I posted but there's quite a bit of stuff that happens in here. It was still a lil over 6 pages though *shrugs* Anyway, I'm hoping this story is drawing to a close pretty soon. Please email me at [2]pokahydee@hotmail.com Oh yeah, and please review "The Truest Love", I've only gotten like 4 reviews so far so I can't really continue on. Anyway, gotta go now, I'll have the next chapter out whenever I feel motivated to write it (it only took me a day to write this one... I was sick of just looking at it). Ja for now!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com  
2. mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com 


End file.
